


#30DaysTXTChallenge

by Givsen



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: сборник рейтинговых драбблов с участниками групп и ОЖП





	1. День 1 (SHINee, Джон Хён/ОЖП)

## День 1 (SHINee, Джон Хён/ОЖП)

      Джон Хён знает, что ждать его с работы — заведомо бесполезное занятие. Ненормированный график, съёмки, встречи, на которых ему необходимо присутствовать, — всё это наваливается сплошным неподъёмным грузом, поэтому освободиться получается в лучшем случае заполночь. В худшем — только к утру.   
      Перешагнув порог квартиры, Джон Хён устало вздыхает и осторожно разувается. Вешалку он находит на ощупь, пиджак скидывает прямо в коридоре. Грохотать дверью шкафа-купе, в то время как под одеялом наверняка сладко сопит Са Юн, — последнее дело, поэтому он на цыпочках прокрадывается в спальню и, проскользнув за дверь, замирает как громом поражённый. Са Юн и впрямь оказывается спящей, однако лежит она при этом отнюдь не под одеялом, а на нём. И из одежды на ней только тонкое, полупрозрачное нижнее бельё.  
      Едва не промахнувшись мимо ручки, Джон Хён зачем-то плотно закрывает дверь, оглядывается и, обнаружив возле прикроватной тумбочки бутылку любимого вина и пару бокалов, несколько мгновений напряжённо вспоминает — не пропустил ли он часом какую-нибудь важную дату. Однако ближайшее знаменательное число состоится только через полторы недели — Джон Хён уже заказал столик в ресторане и заранее отменил на этот день все дела. Значит, это точно не двести дней с начала отношений. И не день рождения.   
      Наверное.  
      Са Юн вздыхает во сне, крепче обнимает подушку и поворачивается с бока на живот так, что при виде ровной линии её спины и всего, что ниже, из головы Джон Хёна разом пропадают все мысли. К чёрту. Если он и забыл что-то в круговерти занятости, извиниться за это он сможет и утром.   
      Не удержавшись, Джон Хён делает шаг к кровати, присаживается и, посомневавшись, невесомо касается кожи Са Юн. Мягко огладив ладонью её плечо, он проводит пальцем по лямке лифчика и ёжится от удовольствия, потому что на ощупь бельё оказывается чертовски приятным. Видимо, повод и впрямь достойный, раз уж Са Юн специально разорилась на покупку нового комплекта. Тем более такого… вдохновляющего.  
      Сглотнув, Джон Хён подхватывает пальцем резинку трусов и со всей аккуратностью, чтобы не разбудить Са Юн, отводит её чуть в сторону. Оставшийся на коже розовый след тут же бросается в глаза. Джон Хён впивается в него взглядом, долгую секунду медлит, а затем всё-таки наклоняется и касается его губами. По телу в ту же секунду стремительной волной разносится дрожь. Перед глазами вспыхивает картинка, как он стягивает с Са Юн это бельё, как зарывается пальцами в её волосы, запрокидывает голову и жарко целует чуть приоткрытые губы. Он представляет, как она стонет от ласк — то нарочито неторопливых, то настойчивых, почти жадных. Воображение со всей красочностью рисует, как Са Юн сжимает волосы на его затылке и двигается в такт отрывочному дыханию, а потом — кончает, впившись ногтями в его плечи.   
      Нарисовавшаяся перед глазами картинка выходит настолько волнующей, что Джон Хён зажмуривается. В паху протяжно ёкает, ладони покрываются испариной, а придавливающая его к полу усталость внезапно сходит на нет. Страстное желание немедленно разбудить Са Юн и выразить ей своё восхищение преподнесённым сюрпризом заглушается только гласом совести. И безжалостным напоминанием будильника, ведь ему вообще-то самому вставать часа через три.   
      Открыв глаза, Джон Хён замирает, чтобы продлить мгновение искреннего восторга, снова касается губами розового следа на коже и, заслышав глубокий вздох Са Юн, резко отстраняется.  
      — С возвращением, — хрипло бормочет она, так до конца и не проснувшись, и внутри Джон Хёна растекается тягучая тёплая нежность.  
      Она ждала его до последнего, а потом её всё-таки сморило.   
      — Извини, я опять задержался.  
      — Ничего страшного. — Са Юн улыбается, забавно морща нос. — Ужин, правда, остыл, но микроволновкой ты вроде умеешь пользоваться.  
      Джон Хён не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Даже сонная она умудряется о нём заботиться. Неисправимая женщина.  
      — Умею, конечно. Но я всё-таки лучше немного посплю. Не против?  
      Са Юн замолкает. Завозившись, она поворачивается на спину и вдруг распахивает объятия, заставив Джон Хёна повторно потерять дар речь, ведь лифчик оказывается приятным не только на ощупь. Вид слегка просвечивающих сквозь изящную вязь кружева сосков снова дёргает низ живота лёгким спазмом.  
      — Твой трек уже неделю держится в верхних строчках Melon, — произносит Са Юн, заметив его замешательство. — Поздравляю.  
      Джон Хён разом выныривает из нового витка порочных фантазий. Опомнившись, он пытается припомнить, когда последний раз мониторил чарты, и опять ощущает прилив нежности. Са Юн, оказывается, осведомлённее него. Это чертовски приятно.  
      Хмыкнув, Джон Хён пристраивается рядом с Са Юн и заключает её в объятия. Он хочет сказать, что признателен ей за беспокойство, что её подарок ему действительно нравится, однако он и рта раскрыть не успевает. Пригревшись в его руках, Са Юн моментально снова проваливается в сон.   
      Джон Хён несколько мгновений смотрит в её расслабленное умиротворённое лицо, затем целует в висок и тоже закрывает глаза. Сегодня ему предстоит много дел, но он обязательно вырвется с работы как можно раньше. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.


	2. День 2 (BTS, AU, Тэ Хён/ОЖП)

      У Шин Ла Им с честностью достаточно сложные отношения. Она не любит врать и предпочитает говорить остальным правду, какой бы она ни была. Однако когда ей приходится быть честной с собой, она использует все приходящие в голову уловки — лишь бы не признаваться, что где-то она чудовищно сглупила. Где-то дала слабину, которая теперь выходит ей боком.  
      Ким Тэ Хён смотрит на Ла Им снизу-вверх, глаза у него при этом светятся белым. Он чудовищно красив в любом виде, но только когда они остаются наедине, из его поведения бесследно исчезает ребячливость. Он становится серьёзнее, будто волк, медленно стягивающий овечью шкуру: от неуловимо меняющегося взгляда по спине ползут мурашки, изгибающая губы улыбка отзывается дрожью внутри, а скользящие по телу пальцы заставляют раз за разом сглатывать пересохшим горлом. Он пугает и восхищает её одновременно.   
      Юбка легко соскальзывает с бёдер, и Ла Им, переступив её, укладывается на кровать. Свет в комнате приглушен, поэтому она скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Тэ Хён опускается у изножья на колени. От его ладоней исходит жар, хотя на ощупь они практически ледяные, и Ла Им вздрагивает, когда кончики пальцев щекоткой проходятся вдоль резинки трусов.   
      В выборе нижнего белья она отдаёт предпочтение удобству, а не красоте, однако сейчас за это почему-то становится мучительно стыдно. У них не особенно часто случается секс, чтобы подгадывать и облачаться в кружева и стринги, и каждый раз похож на ураган — слишком чувственный и дикий, чтобы оставить хоть какие-то сожаления. Но Ла Им всё равно постоянно обещает себе, что приучится одеваться красиво. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Тэ Хён знал — она ждёт его. Всегда.  
      — Я и так это знаю, — хмыкает вдруг Тэ Хён, и Ла Им дёргается от неожиданности.  
      Приподнявшись на локтях, она хмуро смотрит на него, фыркает и издевательски тянет:  
      — Тебя мама не учила, что лезть в головы другим людям невежливо?  
      — А я и не лезу, — с бесхитростным видом отвечает Тэ Хён.   
      В его честных глазах нет ни намёка на ложь, ведь он, в отличие от Ла Им, вообще не врёт, даже себе.  
      — Ну да, ну да. У меня, наверное, на лбу всё написано, а у тебя просто отличное зрение, — закатывает глаза Ла Им.  
      Губы Тэ Хёна изгибает такая застенчивая улыбка, что ей на миг становится стыдно за свой сарказм. Он этого не заслуживает.  
      — Вовсе нет. Мне не нужны подсказки, чтобы знать, о чём ты думаешь. А теперь, — он чуть прищуривается, — ляг обратно и расслабься.  
      Ла Им не сразу перестраивается на резкую смену темы. Она открывает рот, чтобы задать повисший на языке вопрос, однако не успевает произнести ни звука, потому что Тэ Хён, замолчав, зачем-то суёт в рот пальцы, а затем вытаскивает взявшийся из ниоткуда кусочек льда. Глаза Ла Им округляются. Сколько ещё талантов скрыто в этом несуразном создании?  
      Хотя ей, наверное, лучше не знать…  
      Придвинувшись, Тэ Хён кладёт ладонь на живот Ла Им и легонько надавливает, заставляя её откинуться на спину. Лишь когда перед её глазами опять появляется потолок, он опирается локтями на матрас и осторожно касается льдом кожи чуть ниже пупка.   
      У Ла Им перехватывает дыхание.  
      — Ты вся в мурашках, — шепчет Тэ Хён, пока она пытается собрать развалившееся на части сознание воедино. В его голосе причудливо переплетаются насмешливость и восторг — Ла Им никак не может понять, что будоражит её сильнее.  
      Тэ Хён наваливается на матрас сильнее и ведёт кусочек льда выше: описывает спираль вокруг пупка, соскальзывает к лифчику и внезапно замирает. Ла Им замирает тоже. Она в напряжении ждёт, что последует за этим, и, почувствовав скатившуюся по рёбрам каплю, ёжится. Доля секунды уходит у неё, чтобы подумать, что лёд тает слишком быстро, поэтому когда Тэ Хён внезапно прижимается раскрытыми ртом к всё ещё прохладному следу у пупка, она едва не подпрыгивает. Удерживает её на месте только стальная хватка Тэ Хёна, который буквально впечатывает её в кровать.  
      — Т-ты чего удумал?! — выдыхает Ла Им, пытаясь сжаться так, чтобы хоть на мгновение избавиться от ощущения скользящего по коже языка.  
      Тэ Хён в ответ тихо фыркает, из-за чего внизу живота вспыхивает сноп искр, и урчит нарочито низким голосом:  
      — Расслабься уже.  
      Ла Им хочется ненатурально громко расхохотаться. Расслабиться? Когда он делает что-то подобное? Серьёзно?  
      — Я прокляну тебя на веки вечные, Ким Тэ Хён! — шипит она, кривясь, когда его губы перемещаются по следу выше и останавливаются возле наполовину растаявшего кубика льда.  
      — Жду не дождусь, — фыркает тот и, прихватив кубик зубами, снова тянет его вниз.  
      Ла Им зажмуривается до цветных кругов под веками. Влажная прохлада льда теперь разбавляется горячим дыханием Тэ Хёна, и от этого хочется ругаться самыми грязными словами, чтобы перебороть желание сладострастно всхлипнуть и выгнуться навстречу ласке. Ла Им не готова капитулировать.  
      Тэ Хён успевает опуститься до резинки трусов, прежде чем лёд тает весь. Однако его это не останавливает. Отпечатавшаяся на его языке лёгкая прохлада прекрасно контрастирует с горячей кожей, поэтому когда он ненавязчиво сдвигает бельё чуть ниже, Ла Им до скрипа сжимает зубы, чтобы сдержать судорожный вдох.  
      Тэ Хён замирает, когда трусы оказываются спущены достаточно, чтобы можно было без особого труда продолжить увлекательное занятие. Он поднимает голову, ловит помутневший от возбуждения взгляд Ла Им и, прекрасно поняв, чего именно она сейчас хочет, виновато улыбается.  
      — Извини, я сегодня голоден.  
      На его языке это означает, что секса у них опять не будет. Тэ Хён не любит «питаться» Ла Им, поэтому позволяет себе заниматься с ней любовью только сытым. Он говорит, что так не чувствует себя эгоистом и получает больше удовольствия от процесса. И хоть Ла Им, в принципе, не против стать его «шведским столом», он в своём решении непреклонен.  
      Однако даже при всём при этом Тэ Хён никогда не отказывает себе в желании доставить наслаждение ей.  
      Вздохнув, Ла Им опять откидывается на кровать, закрывает глаза и, почувствовав скольжение ладоней на внутренней стороне бёдер, впивается пальцами в покрывало. Им для общения не всегда требуются слова, поэтому она прекрасно знает, что он всё равно продолжит.   
      Тэ Хён ласкает её языком и губами так, что на короткое время все границы теряют чёткость. Он погружается в неё, умудряясь при этом так же растворять её в себе — и в такие моменты даже Ла Им сложно обманывать себя. Она точно знает, что готова продать душу за редкие минуты их единения.  
      Хотя, если подумать, она и так уже вся с потрохами принадлежит этому демону.


	3. День 3 (SHINee, Мин Хо/ОЖП)

      О тлетворном влиянии телевидения на некоторых людей Тхи Ян знала не понаслышке. Работая в кино и различных шоу в качестве помощника режиссёра, она вынужденно сталкивалась с такими проявлениями человеческой глупости, что временами становилось страшно за сохранность собственного разума. Однако когда однажды поздним вечером в дверь её квартиры постучал основательно принявший на грудь Мин Хо, она поняла, что за себя волновалась напрасно. Куда сильнее ей следовало беспокоиться за неокрепший ум другой личности.  
      Тхи Ян честно пыталась выпроводить Мин Хо восвояси, потому что у неё не было ни желания, ни настроения выслушивать пьяные бредни об очередной посиделке. Но когда в воздухе прозвучало сакральное «50 оттенков серого», её сгубило то, что обычно губит кошек целыми пачками. Грёбаное любопытство.  
      Налив себе крепко заваренный кофе и проводив слегка покачивающегося Мин Хо в комнату, Тхи Ян уселась в кресло напротив и первые несколько минут усиленно изображала интерес. Тривиальная мужская попойка, которая плавно переросла в потрясание пиписьками на айдольский манер, то есть меряние не длиной членов, а гигабайтами порнухи на жёстком диске, особого энтузиазма у неё не вызвала. Однако стоило Мин Хо вновь упомянуть злополучный фильм, который Тхи Ян в своём время смотрела в компании Са Юн, Ёль Ши и ящика соджу, градус заинтересованности солидно повысился. Она понятия не имела, что могло побудить взрослых мужиков смотреть откровенно сопливый фильм, который даже у девушек вызывал зевоту и скучающее «ахаха», но факт оставался фактом: группа SHINee перепилась и в полном составе отправилась в обиталище Ки Бома, чтобы посмотреть «шедевр» кинематографа. А затем, когда пришло время расходиться, Мин Хо оттуда поехал прямиком к Тхи Ян.  
      — Надеюсь, не затем, чтобы попробовать что-то из увиденного, — насмешливо фыркнула Тхи Ян и едва не откусила край кружки, потому что лицо Мин Хо из воодушевлённого вдруг превратилось в застенчиво-виноватое.   
      — Ну я… — начал он и, запнувшись на полуслове, неловко почесал затылок.  
      Тхи Ян обомлела. Нет, она подозревала, конечно, что айдолы в большинстве своём были слегка больными на голову, но чтобы её угораздило завязать отношения с одним из самых пришибленных — о таком она и не мечтать не могла.  
      — Скажи, что ты пошутил, — прижав пальцы к переносице, взмолилась Тхи Ян.  
      Мин Хо нервно заёрзал.  
      — Я же не прошу тебя делать что-то сверхъестественное, — пробормотал он. — Никаких плёток, вагинальных шариков и прочего.  
      — О, спасибо, — ядовито отозвалась Тхи Ян, — а то я уже начала переживать. Что там у нас тогда ещё остаётся? Наручники? Ремень?  
      Взгляд Мин Хо стал ещё виноватее, Тхи Ян онемела повторно.  
      — Я даю тебе фору в полторы минуты. Успеешь выскочить за дверь до того, как я поднимусь с кресла, будешь жить.  
      — Тхи Ян-а, наручников точно не будет, — сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, заверил Мин Хо.  
      — Зато будет ремень, да? — процедила Тхи Ян.   
      Мин Хо со стоном взъерошил волосы.  
      — Да не собираюсь я лупить тебя до кровавых ссадин, господи! Я хочу только попробовать… кое-что.  
      Тхи Ян напряглась. Не то чтобы она опасалась, что Мин Хо увлечётся и не рассчитает силу, но подобные игры интересовали её исключительно в книжно-киношном варианте. Испытывать что-то подобное на себе она как-то не планировала.  
      Собравшись с мужеством, Тхи Ян решила, что как бы Мин Хо её ни умолял, она откажется. Не для того её роза цвела, чтобы её ремнём пороли. Однако когда она уже открыла рот, чтобы произнести уверенное «нет», жалобный взгляд Мин Хо ударил её в самое незащищённое место — зону умиления, и с языка сорвалось совсем не то, что планировалось:  
      — Ладно, давай. Только если мне что-то не понравится, стоп-слова не будет, будет стоп-удар-в-куда-попаду, ясно?  
      Лицо Мин Хо вытянулось — видимо, он совершенно не ждал её согласия, как, впрочем, и она, а потом засияло так, что Тхи Ян на мгновение ослепла.   
      — Я сейчас, — выдохнул он и, соскочив с места, ринулся в коридор.  
      Тхи Ян, едва не выронив кружку, схватилась за подлокотник кресла и, заикаясь от шока, гаркнула ему в спину:  
      — Погоди! А мне-то что делать? Типа до трусов раздеваться, как при медосмотре?..  
      Мин Хо остановился. Развернувшись, он шагнул обратно в комнату, чмокнул Тхи Ян в нос, обдав её крепким запахом соджу, и вкрадчиво произнёс:  
      — Не надо, я сам хочу тебя раздеть, — а затем снова скрылся в коридоре, откуда спустя мгновение послышался хлопок двери ванной комнаты.  
      Секунду или две просидев в ступоре, Тхи Ян, наконец, отмерла, закрыла лицо руками и с чувством выругалась. В такую задницу она ещё ни разу не влезала, даже с учётом её дикой любви к всякого рода приключениям.  
      Услышав, как в ванной зашумела вода, Тхи Ян осторожно сползла с кресла, выглянула в коридор и зачем-то на цыпочках прокралась к дивану. Присев на место, где минуту назад сидел Мин Хо, она поёрзала немного и, поджав ноги, крепко призадумалась.   
      Вообще в предложении Мин Хо не было ничего такого уж жуткого. Он, в принципе, всегда предпочитал доминировать в сексе, так что Тхи Ян успела привыкнуть к подчинению. Однако, если подумать, они не так давно перешагнули порог трогательных поцелуев в лоб на прощание, так что устать от традиционного секса банально не успели. Тхи Ян съёжилась, представив себя в ошейнике с шипами, с кляпом во рту, привязанной к какой-нибудь супермегахреновине с кучей встроенных вибро-режимов. Зрелище вышло настолько жалким, что она ощутила себя стареющей порно-дивой в костюме школьницы. Наверное, она и впрямь вышла из того возраста, когда следовало увлекаться чем-то подобным.  
      Хотя…  
      Воображение Тхи Ян вдруг нарисовало ей, как Мин Хо медленно вытягивает ремень из брючных петель и закатывает рукава рубашки (и пофиг, что к ней он притащился в футболке и джинсах!). От мыслей, как он ослабит узел галстука, затем сделает из ремня петлю и подойдёт к кровати, на которой в это время будет лежать она, внизу живота стремительно потеплело.   
      Мин Хо вообще чертовски шла классика, особенно когда он с всей серьёзностью подходил к выбору сочетаний, так что однажды случившийся быстрый секс в гримёрке перед одним из шоу до сих пор горел внутри клеймом острейшего наслаждения. Мин Хо тогда практически потерял голову: покрасневшие от укусов соски болели ещё пару дней, а шею пришлось прикрывать ещё дольше — оставленные засосы никак не желали сходить. Тхи Ян потом весь оставшийся вечер ходила на ватных ногах. И без трусов, потому что те благополучно почили на дне мусорного ведра всё в той же гримёрке.  
      Тхи Ян подпёрла кулаком подбородок, снова глянула в сторону коридора и, подумав, решила на мгновение прикрыть глаза, чтобы лучше погрузиться в атмосферу. Воображение, подогретое всплывшими воспоминаниями о гримёрке, рисовало ей жутко воодушевляющие картинки, вроде тех, что показывали в фильмах для взрослых, поэтому образы хлынули в сознание лавиной.   
      Почувствовав, как запястий коснулись горячие пальцы, Тхи Ян улыбнулась. Мин Хо любил уделять рукам внимание, поэтому её ничуть не удивило, когда он наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами сперва к одной ладони, затем — к другой. Скользящее по коже размеренное дыхание отдавалось в ушах надрывным стуком пульса, так что к моменту, когда Мин Хо придвинулся к Тхи Ян и, легко надавив ей на плечи, уложил на спину, а сам со всеми удобствами расположился сверху, кровь в венах практически превратилась в кипяток.  
      Тхи Ян не стала сопротивляться, когда он перехватил её руки, чтобы стянуть запястья ремнём. Напротив, это показалось ей чертовски возбуждающим. А когда он наклонился, чтобы завязать ей глаза галстуком, ограничивая не только в движениях, но и в обзоре, дыхание и вовсе сбилось. Тхи Ян не любила оказываться беспомощной, но присутствие Мин Хо, его уверенность и сила, успокаивали её, поэтому она расслабилась, позволив снять с себя нижнее бельё.   
      Первый поцелуй пришёлся в ярёмную ямку. Тхи Ян дёрнулась от щекотки и сдавленно хихикнула, представив, как глупо, наверное, смотрится в таком положении. Однако Мин Хо не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Хмыкнув, он сжал пальцами её грудь, мягко обвёл соски, а затем наклонился и повторил эти движения языком — так же неторопливо и спокойно, как целовал до этого её ладони. Тхи Ян едва не захлебнулась от накатившего волной удовольствия. Мин Хо любил уделять внимание не только её рукам. Наверное, на теле Тхи Ян едва ли нашлось бы место, которое он игнорировал. Он любил её всю и заставлял её любить себя с той же силой.  
      Почувствовав, как поцелуи скользнули ниже, Тхи Ян заёрзала. Ей хотелось видеть происходящее, но перед глазами всё так же царила темнота. Тело едва не звенело от прикосновений Мин Хо, поэтому когда его язык влажным теплом прошёлся по самой возбуждённой точке между ног, Тхи Ян конвульсивно дёрнулась…  
      …и с грохотом свалилась с дивана. Зашипев от боли в ушибленном локте, Тхи Ян открыла глаза, обвела комнату осоловелым взглядом и выругалась, поняв, что заснула в самый неподходящий момент. Полная неудачница — версия два ноль один, обновление загружено.  
      С кряхтением приподнявшись, Тхи Ян глянула в сторону часов и, прикинув, сколько прошло времени с момента начала купания Мин Хо, на второй космической рванула в ванную. Если ей не изменяла не до конца проснувшаяся память, Мин Хо находился там уже три часа, и это было нифига не нормально.  
      — Ты в порядке?! — рявкнула Тхи Ян, с треском распахнув дверь, и тут же осеклась, обнаружив своего ненаглядного сидящим возле стиральной машинки с наполовину снятой футболкой. Судя по блаженному виду и изгибающей губы довольной улыбке, дрых он давно и беспробудно, так что можно было даже не пытаться разбудить его. А оттащить эту тушу в спальню на своём горбу Тхи Ян едва ли смогла бы даже в свои самые лучшие годы, что уж говорить про нынешний возраст.  
      Сдув упавшие на лоб волосы, Тхи Ян вздохнула и отправилась в спальню за пледом и подушками. Вернувшись, она сперва постаралась создать Мин Хо минимальные удобства для сна, затем положила подушку для себя и, присев, укрыла их обоих. Мин Хо сразу почувствовал под боком знакомое тепло. Завозившись, он привычным жестом сгрёб Тхи Ян подмышку и моментально притих, оставив её наслаждаться неудобной позой. О том, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и речь быть не могло — хватке Мин Хо, особенно крепко спящего Мин Хо, который привык к всякого рода козням в общаге, могли позавидовать все удавы мира.  
      Смиренно вздохнув, Тхи Ян глубже зарылась носом в плед и вдруг почувствовала себя такой счастливой, что стало стыдно. На мгновение у неё мелькнула мысль, чтобы поутру напомнить Мин Хо, как он бездарно провафлил возможность связать её и оставить на съедение тараканам, но она предпочла отмахнуться. Следовало приберечь этот козырь на потом. Ну и, как знать, вдруг ей самой захочется как-нибудь поэкспериментировать. Чем чёрт не шутит.


	4. День 4 (GOT7, Джексон/ОЖП)

      Скучать по Джексону практически нереально, потому что он каждую свободную и несвободную минуту даёт о себе знать. Если он может писать сообщения, он пишет; если он может звонить, он звонит; если у него есть неделя, день, пара часов, чтобы приехать и увидеться, он приезжает, несмотря на усталость, желание выспаться и прочее. Он, кажется, всегда находится рядом, даже если это не так, поэтому Ми Чин скучает по нему, конечно, если долго не видит, но всепоглощающей тоски не испытывает. Подруги ей из-за этого страшно завидуют.  
      — С ума сойти, целый день в подготовке к промоушену, валюсь с ног, хочу есть, спать и тебя! Соскучился безумно, будто сто лет не видел! — объявляет Джексон, едва переступив порог квартиры.  
      Ми Чин, насмешливо хмыкнув, чмокает его в подставленную щёку.  
      — Не выдумывай, мы виделись утром и днём. И сейчас тоже видимся.   
      Джексон посылает в её сторону укоризненный взгляд и стягивает куртку.  
      — Вот видишь, мы за сегодня дважды расставались. Хуже, чем вечность!  
      Ми Чин обречённо вздыхает. Королева драмы у Джексона получается выше всяких похвал.  
      — Знаешь, если мы вообще перестанем отлипать друг от друга, парни из группы не обрадуются. В GOT7 едва ли подразумевается восьмой участник, да и танцую я откровенно херово.  
      — Не ври! Вот покрасим тебя в цыплячий оттенок — будешь вторым Ю Гёмом, ни один Шерлок не догадается. А если ты беспокоишься насчёт несоответствия размерам носа, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
      Прижав кулак к губам, Ми Чин хрюкает от смеха. Ну да, если Ю Гём когда-нибудь захочет уничтожить свою репутацию как одного из лучших танцоров, она непременно согласится на такой эксперимент. А пока — ну в баню. Да и, в конце концов, должно же у них оставаться хоть какое-то личное пространство. Джексон, конечно, пока не вызывает желания прогнать его ссаными тряпками, но иногда Ми Чин предпочитает уединение. Особенно когда нужно сдать статью до дедлайна, а сроки уже горят.  
      Вот как сейчас, например.  
      — Покормишь меня?   
      Джексон жалобно собирает брови домиком, но Ми Чин только вздыхает. Она бы рада составить ему компанию, но работа…  
      — Ладно, не буду отвлекать. Мне самому нужно вернуться через пару часов, так что, если не возражаешь, я слопаю все запасы в твоём холодильнике и покачусь обратно на площадку.  
      Ми Чин чувствует, как её затапливает до самой макушки нежностью. Даже при всей своей вездесущности Джексон каким-то чудом всё равно умудряется сохранять баланс между надоедливостью и дистанцированием. Это удивляет и восхищает одновременно.  
      Вернувшись к работе, Ми Чин на какое-то время забывает про Джексона, про опустошаемый холодильник и про то, что она вообще-то не одна дома. Статья засасывает её настолько глубоко, что когда над ухом внезапно раздаётся напряжённое сопение, она испуганно подскакивает.  
      — Джексон, господиёбтвоюмать, я же чуть не умерла! — выдыхает она, обнаружив за спиной хмурого, но вполне себе осязаемого нарушителя спокойствия, а не барабашку из кладовки.  
      — Я вообще-то поцеловать тебя на прощание хотел и чуть в нос за это не получил, — разобиженно тянет тот, и Ми Чин, вздохнув, поднимается со стула.   
      — Уже собираешься?  
      — Угу. — Джексон трёт нос, затем делает шаг вперёд и обхватывает Ми Чин обеими руками. — Будешь по мне скучать?  
      — Буду, — кивает Ми Чин, ничуть не покривив душой. Когда Джексона нет рядом ей и впрямь его не хватает.   
      Лицо Джексона освещается счастливой улыбкой. Крепче стиснув Ми Чин в объятиях, он закрывает глаза, вытягивает губы трубочкой и замирает в ожидании поцелуя.   
      Ми Чин мысленно прижимает ладонь к глазам. Взрослый парень, рэпер, который может при помощи одного только голоса довести слушателей до оргазма, а ведёт себя порой как младшеклассник.  
      Хотя, наверное, в этом и заключается его особое очарование.  
      Помедлив пару мгновений, Ми Чин чуть наклоняется и легко чмокает его в уголок губ. Пока с него и этого хватит. Однако когда она собирается отстраниться, на затылок вдруг ложится ладонь, а затем чужие губы почти сминают её рот. Разом сбросив детский облик, Джексон целует с такой страстью, что возмущённый возглас тает на языке вместе с целым сонмом вопросов.   
      Когда руки со спины Ми Чин соскальзывают к её пояснице, ей кажется, что на голову выливается ведро кипятка. Джексон ни на секунду не прекращает ласкать её губы, одновременно с этим поглаживая ягодице. Тепло его ладоней чувствуется сквозь тонкую ткань домашних шорт слишком явственно, так что Ми Чин на короткое мгновение забывает обо всём, полностью растворившись в нахлынувших эмоциях. Однако потом ответственность опять наваливается на неё десятитонным грузом.  
      — Подожди, — сделав над собой усилие, Ми Чин отстраняется и упирается ладонями в его плечи, — работа же…  
      — Никуда не денется, — уверенно перебивает её Джексон.   
      Сделав шаг назад, он с громким «ух!» усаживается на кровать.  
      — Временами я думаю, что сам господь пожелал, чтобы ты жила в тесной клетушке: чтобы легко оказаться в постели, необязательно для этого куда-то идти.  
      Ми Чин нервно усмехается, когда он ненавязчиво притягивает её к себе за пояс шорт, мимоходом скользнув при этом пальцами по животу.  
      — Ещё бы. Мелкая квартирка, мелкий парень — да у боженьки на меня, смотрю, фантастически больши-и-ие планы! — издевательски тянет она, стараясь отвлечься от приятных ощущений. Помимо баланса в отношении навязчивости, Джексон обладает удивительной способностью касаться её так, что внутри всё замирает.  
      — Ещё какие, — понизив голос до тембра, от которого у Ми Чин автоматически вспыхивает лицо, урчит Джексон и, чуть приспустив резинку шорт, прижимается губами к оставшемуся от неё розовому следу.  
      Успевшую слегка остыть Ми Чин снова окатывает концентрированным огнём, особенно когда она чувствует, как едва отросшая щетина чуть царапает кожу. Мысли о работе — как своей, так и Джексона — тут же отлетают даже не на второй, а на десятый план. В конце концов, мир никуда не денется, если они исчезнут из него на несколько минут.  
      Зарывшись пальцами в гладкие мягкие волосы, Ми Чин чуть сжимает их, чтобы обратить внимание Джексона на себя, а затем, когда он поднимает голову, легонько толкает его в плечо. Тот безропотно откидывается на спину и чуть подвигается, Ми Чин тут же залезает следом. Стянув домашнюю майку, она усаживается на бёдра Джексона и некоторое время медлит, наслаждаясь скользящим по её лицу и телу обжигающим взглядом. Джексон вообще любит сыпать комплиментами по поводу и без, однако когда он молча смотрит на неё так — жадно, голодно, страстно — лишних слов не нужно. Ми Чин прекрасно понимает, какие чувства он к ней испытывает.  
      Скользнув ладонями по ногам Ми Чин, Джексон обхватывает её талию и, двинув бёдрами, вжимается пахом в её промежность. Ми Чин едва не шипит, ощутив его эрекцию. Внизу живота вязким теплом отзывается томление.  
      Пожалев, что не скинула шорты сразу, Ми Чин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и руки Джексона снова оказываются на её ягодицах.  
      — Обожаю, когда ты сверху, — хрипло усмехается Джексон, вызвав у Ми Чин очередной прилив крови к щекам.   
      Возбуждённый, едва сдерживающийся — таким он нравится ей особенно сильно, хотя временами ей кажется, что сильнее уже некуда…  
      — Обожаю, что ты не паришься на эту тему, — улыбается Ми Чин и прижимается к его губам.  
      Пальцы Джексона мнут её ягодицы, его язык ласкает её рот, а член так жарко трётся о промежность, что шорты промокают в считанные минуты. Ми Чин почти стонет от желания избавиться уже от одежды, но оторваться от поцелуя оказывается не так просто. Она буквально растворяется в каждой секунде их близости, поэтому когда рядом раздаётся громкая мелодия, она далеко не сразу понимает, что это телефон.  
      Джексон приходит в себя первым.   
      — Вот дерьмо, это мой.  
      — Могу я взять, если хочешь, — шутливо предлагает Ми Чин, всё ещё находясь где-то между расстёгиванием ширинки его джинсов и припоминании, куда она в прошлый раз швырнула пачку презервативов. Между ног всё так горит, что она с трудом соображает, о чём вообще речь.  
      Однако Джексона её идея ничуть не смущает. Даже наоборот — он с таким энтузиазмом кивает, что Ми Чин мысленно обзывает своё некстати проснувшееся чувство юмора нехорошим словом.  
      — Отличная мысль! Скажи, что я в туалете.  
      Ми Чин бросает на него хмурый взгляд и ядовито фыркает:  
      — Ага, наглостью отравился, — но трубку всё равно берёт.  
      Дисплей высвечивает имя БэмБэма. Ми Чин возводит глаза к потолку, мысленно обещает себе следить за языком в следующий раз и нажимает кнопку приёма вызова.  
      — Привет, Бэм-а, Джексон сейчас не может подойти, он… занят немного, перезвони позже, пожалуйста, — скороговоркой выпаливает она и изумлённо ахает, когда руки Джексона внезапно оказываются на её груди.  
      Послав в его сторону полный негодования взгляд, она прикладывает палец к губам, но Джексона это не пронимает. Подмигнув, он поддевает пальцем чашечку лифчика и, скользнув под неё, сжимает грудь в ладони. Ми Чин приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не выругаться, когда он сдавливает сосок между пальцев.  
      БэмБэм на том конце провода, кажется, впадает в ступор. Он молчит так долго и упорно, что Ми Чин хочется взмолиться, чтобы он скорее перезагрузил внутреннюю операционную систему, пока она не кончила прямо тут, в режиме реального времени, потому что Джексон подключает к ласкам вторую руку, которая проскальзывает под резинку шорт и безошибочно находит самое возбуждённое место.  
      Наконец, по ту сторону эфира раздаётся отдалённая возня, и разноголосый хор обрушивается на Ми Чин жгучим стыдом и неверием, что всё это происходит именно с ней:  
      — Ну… Джексон занят. Все слышали?  
      — Занят, ага. Да трахается он! Это же голос Ми Чин-нуны!   
      — О, правда? Ми Чин-нуна, привет! Не узнал тебя.  
      — Богатой будет, бгг… Ай!  
      — Так что с репетицией-то делать будем?  
— В душе не ебу. Боюсь, к моменту, когда Джексон удовлетворит свои… кхм… потребности, мы научимся моргать глазами, которые ПиДи-ним успеет натянуть нам на жопы.  
      — Ой, бросьте, за пару минут его отсутствия ничего не случится… Ай! Да хватит меня бить!  
      — В общем, — громкая связь внезапно обрывается, оставив Ми Чин наедине с голосом, в котором она смутно угадывает Джин Ёна, — передай, пожалуйста, Джексону, что мы его будем ждать в любом случае.  
      Ми Чин напряжённо кивает, совсем забыв, что собеседник не может её видеть. Однако Джин Ён каким-то чудом улавливает её ответ.  
      — Вот и славно. До свидания и приятного… времяпрепровождения.  
      Динамик, пикнув, замолкает, и Ми Чин поворачивает к Джексону полыхающее от смущения лицо.  
      — Твои друзья — придурки, — выдавливает она, понимая, что это — единственный цензурный аналог того, что она хочет сказать в их адрес. — И ты тоже!  
      Джексон пожимает плечами:  
      — Ещё скажи, что тебя это удивляет, — и, обхватив её талию, перекатывается, чтобы оказаться сверху. — Ну что, презервативы как всегда под кроватью? Или мы их в прошлый раз всё-таки забыли в ванной?  
      Ми Чин ёжится от его лукавой улыбки, и солидно схлынувшее возбуждение разгорается вновь. В конце концов, помирать — так с музыкой, а парням из группы в любом случае полезно учиться чему-то новому. Даже если это моргание натянутыми на жопу глазами.


	5. День 5 (BTS, Нам Джун/ОЖП)

      Пробуждение — штука весьма условная. Сперва просыпается тело, потом открываются глаза и лишь многим после, когда ты на автопилоте завариваешь кофе и вливаешь его в себя, наконец-то подключается сознание. И то не факт.  
      Тело Нам Джуна просыпается так рано, что сперва он решает не обращать на это внимания. Сон всё ещё давит на веки мягкими лапами, поэтому он бросает взгляд на часы, зевает, переворачивается на живот и… понимает, что всё равно не сможет доспать положенное, ведь кое-какая часть тела разве что не звенит от напряжения. И очень мешает снова вернуться в мир сновидений.  
      Утренняя эрекция — жуткое наказание, особенно когда у тебя нет девушки или есть совесть.  
      Девушка у Нам Джуна как раз-таки есть — её зовут Чу Нан и она в данный момент спит по левую руку от него, обняв подушку обеими руками. Однако пять утра на часах и повисшее над головой слово «выходной» мешают ему повернуться, разбудить её поцелуем в шею и избавиться от всякого рода неудобств самым приятным способом.  
      Завозившись, Нам Джун переворачивается на спину. Лежать на животе нереально, на боку — тоже не сильно комфортно, так что остаётся сверлить обречённым взглядом потолок.   
      Ну или…  
      Сжав губы, Нам Джун проталкивает руку под резинку трусов и сжимает член в ладони. Низ живота тут же дёргает вязкой истомой. Вообще-то мастурбация ему не очень нравится, потому что за время затяжных туров она надоедает до зубовного скрежета. Однако выбор у него невелик.  
      Закрыв глаза, Нам Джун представляет Чу Нан: она в одном нижнем белье сидит на нём верхом и двигается так сладострастно, что сознание подёргивается дымкой удовольствия. Он смотрит на её часто вздымающуюся грудь, на скользящий по губам язык, прикрытые глаза и лёгкий румянец и не может отказать себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к прекрасному.   
      Кожа под ладонями похожа на шёлк — такая же гладкая, мягкая, приятная. Нам Джун проводит руками по пояснице Чу Нан, перемещается на талию, очерчивает пальцами пупок и тянется выше. Ему нравится трогать её, особенно в наиболее приятных для неё местах, потому что блеск её глаз и учащающееся дыхание являются для него особым сортом наслаждения. Чу Нан — красивая девушка, но когда она желает его, она становится особенно привлекательной.  
      Чу Нан, кусая губы, внимательно следит за его действиями. Она продолжает тереться об него, усиливая вспыхивающие внизу живота ощущения, а когда его руки легко проникают под лифчик и сжимают грудь, она запрокидывает голову и так сладко стонет, что Нам Джун едва не кончает. Её голос — восхитительнейшая музыка, он на всё готов согласиться, когда она бормочет что-то неразборчивое во время секса.   
      Нам Джун сглатывает, ускоряя движения рукой, однако закончить начатое не успевает, потому что прямо над ним раздаётся насмешливый шёпот:  
      — Какими увлекательными вещами ты занимаешься, пока я сплю.   
      Резко распахнув глаза, Нам Джун дёргается и нечаянно сшибает локтем стоящий на тумбочке светильник. Поёжившись от ударившего по ушам грохота, он поворачивается к посмеивающейся Чу Нан и виновато кривит губы.  
      — Прости, я куплю новую.  
      Однако та беззаботно фыркает:  
      — Забей, я давно уже хотела её сменить, — и, пользуясь замешательством Нам Джуна, резко поднимает одеяло. — Попался!   
      Лицо Нам Джуна вспыхивает огнём. По-девчоночьи сжав колени, он прикрывает ладонью оттягивающий трусы член и жалобно выдавливает:  
      — Это не то, о чём ты подумала!  
      Брови Чу Нан взлетают. Секунду или две она смотрит на Нам Джуна в немом шоке, будто пытаясь вникнуть в смысл произнесённого, а затем заливается смехом.  
      — Я вообще-то подумала, что тебя замучил стояк и ты решил избавиться от него своими силами. Но раз уж это не то, я с удовольствием послушаю твою версию.  
      Теперь у Нам Джуна горят не только щёки, но и уши, и шея заодно. Он похож на мальчишку, которого застукали в школьном туалете с порно журналом на коленях и пачкой салфеток в руке. Однако он давно уже не мальчишка. Да и оправдываться ему незачем.  
      — Ну, в общем-то ты права… — вздыхает он, а Чу Нан резко обрывает смех.   
      Кашлянув в кулак, она улыбается, придвигается к Нам Джуну, берёт его руку и тянет её к своему лицу. Не сводя с него взгляда, она проводит его пальцем по своим губам, а затем, лизнув подушечку, медленно втягивает его в рот.   
      У Нам Джуна так пересыхает в горле, что голос пропадает. По нервным окончаниям с дикой силой бьют тепло и мягкость её рта, а также — нежность губ. В принципе, она не делает ничего такого уж сверхэротического, но то, как она смотрит на Нам Джуна, продолжая посасывать палец, возбуждает его сильнее, чем если бы она просто забралась на него верхом, как в фантазии.  
      — В следующий раз буди меня, если понадобится помощь, — вкрадчиво произносит Чу Нан, когда кадык Нам Джуна конвульсивно дёргается от попыток сглотнуть.  
      Подмигнув, она ныряет под одеяло, и спустя мгновение из горла Нам Джуна вырывается наполовину удивлённый, наполовину восхищённый возглас. Оказывается, манипуляции с пальцем были всего лишь демонстрацией того, что она собралась проделать на самом деле с другой частью тела.  
      Часы высвечивают половину шестого утра, впереди всё ещё маячит долгий выходной, так что у них ещё будет возможность выспаться. Так что почему бы и не сделать это утро чуточку добрее. И чуточку приятнее, раз уж на то пошло.


	6. День 6 (BTS, Чон Гук/ОЖП)

      С недавних пор Су Ри любит подолгу принимать душ. Ей нравится льющаяся сверху горячая вода, нравится запах влажного жара, запах шампуня и геля для душа, а также — что последние пару месяцев компанию ей практически постоянно составляет Чон Гук. Когда он не занят работой, разумеется.  
      Душевой кабинки у Су Ри нет, вместо неё половину комнаты занимает ванна, так что мыться приходится за плотной широкой. Однако её это нисколько не смущает, потому что когда грудь подхватывают сильные уверенные руки, а по лопаткам проскальзывает знакомое тепло, она ёжится от удовольствия.   
      Прелесть шторки для Су Ри заключается в том, что она не слышит, как её отодвигают, поэтому появление за спиной Чон Гука становится сюрпризом.  
      Ну или почти сюрпризом.  
      — Нуна снова не заперла дверь, — задевая губами ухо, вкрадчиво говорит Чон Гук. Су Ри, вздохнув, прижимается лопатками к его груди. — Это ведь опасно, ты в курсе?  
      — Я знаю это, — усмехается она. — А ещё я знаю, что полтора месяца назад ты сделал дубликат ключей от моей квартиры. — Повернувшись, она натыкается взглядом на его улыбку и фыркает. — От тебя бесполезно запираться, ты в курсе?  
      Улыбка Чон Гука становится шире. Он аккуратно обводит большими пальцами соски Су Ри и, наклонившись, целует её. В низ живота тут же ухает тяжёлое вязкое тепло, а между ног становится горячо, когда его язык проскальзывает между губ. Он никуда не торопится: медленно ласкает грудь, медленно целует, медленно заставляет Су Ри сходить с ума. Он научился терпению и теперь старается во всём соблюдать баланс.  
      А ведь когда у них всё только завертелось, Чон Гук больше напоминал дорвавшуюся до сладкого букашку — он действовал порывисто, резко и мало контролировал свою силу, из-за чего Су Ри подолгу приходилось замазывать тональным кремом различные следы. Он с жадностью брал всё без остатка, временами доводя Су Ри до изнеможения. Однако теперь о его поспешности не напоминает равном счётом ничего: он последователен, спокоен и точно знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Причём не только в сексе.  
      Оторвавшись от губ Су Ри, Чон Гук соскальзывает к её шее. Он убирает в сторону тяжёлые мокрые волосы и сцеловывает бегущую по коже воду, заставляя Су Ри задерживать дыхание. Смешно подумать, но даже после выпуска он остался её учеником. Способным, усердным, любознательным учеником, делающим небывалые успехи. Правду про него говорят остальные — талантливый мальчик, просто загляденье.  
      Су Ри упирается ладонями в стену, когда Чон Гук спускает одну руку по её животу, продолжая второй ласкать грудь. Из-за него в наполненном жаром пространстве становится невыносимо душно, но Су Ри не хочется его останавливать. Вместо этого она послушно выгибается, когда он прижимается пахом к её ягодицам, и прикусывает губу, почувствовав упирающийся в бедро член. Ощущения получаются сногсшибательными.  
      — Нуна ведь не всегда вела себя так безрассудно, — внезапно произносит Чон Гук, и ноги Су Ри едва не подкашиваются от пробежавшейся по телу щекотки.   
      Позиция Чон Чон Гука в группе — вокалист, да и поёт он достаточно высоким тембром, однако когда они остаются наедине, его голос звучит иначе: ниже, тяжелее, сочнее — так, что кровь пузырится в венах бешеной газировкой. Особенно если он при этом ещё и возбуждён.  
      — Ты… о чём? — облизав пересохшие губы, выдавливает Су Ри. Все её мысли сосредотачиваются на скольжении пальцев по животу и груди, поэтому она никак не может взять в толк, что он имеет в виду.  
      — Дверь в ванную комнату, — говорит Чон Гук, а его рука в это время ныряет между её ног.  
      Су Ри всхлипывает, остатки сообразительности рассыпаются карточным домиком.  
      — Н-не понимаю… — жалобно сипит она, пока Чон Гук поглаживает промежность.  
      — Когда я первый раз оказался у тебя в гостях, — Чон Гук мягко проталкивает палец между складок, Су Ри зажмуривается до цветных искр под веками, — ты ушла, чтобы принять в душ. И дверь в ванную ты заперла.  
      Су Ри простреливает насквозь воспоминанием: она, вымокшая, продрогшая и страшно нервничающая, стоит возле двери и сомневается — стоит ли поворачивать замочек или терзающая её паранойя — всего лишь грубая лесть себе.   
      Выходит, решение она тогда приняла правильное, ведь мелкий пакостный мальчишка не преминул попытать удачу!  
      — Ах ты засранец! — выдыхает Су Ри и, извернувшись, толкает Чон Гука к стене.   
      Тот, как ни странно, не сопротивляется, послушно прижимается лопатками к кафелю, только смотрит при этом вызывающе, из-за чего зуд между ног усиливается. И усмехается — едва заметно, практически неразличимо.  
      Он знает, что Су Ри сердится на него из-за этого заявления. А ещё он знает, что она его сейчас слишком хочет, чтобы выгнать.  
      — Зар-раза! — выдыхает Су Ри и, порывисто двинувшись вперёд, впивается в губы Чон Гука, где-то на краю сознания ловят себя на обещании, что обязательно вставит ему по первое число за такие выкрутасы. Она понимает, что в тот раз сдалась бы при любом раскладе, как бы она ни пыталась себя обмануть. Однако теперь ей ничто не мешает тоже включиться в эту небольшую междусобойную войнушку.   
      Хотя что-то ей подсказывает, что Чон Гук именно этого и добивается.


	7. День 7 (BTS, Хо Сок/ОЖП)

      Прокрадываться в общежитие BTS — так себе занятие. Особенно когда ты умный, взрослый, не приветствующий глупости человек… одетый только в лёгкое короткое пальто и туфли на головокружительной шпильке.  
      — Удиви его, говорили они, тебе самой понравится, говорили они, — бурчит себе под нос Ю Мин, на цыпочках просачиваясь сквозь двойные двери прямо под носом дремлющей вахтёрши. Позднее время играет на руку. Хоть где-то везёт.  
      Бабулька за столом громко всхрапывает, Ю Мин замирает как вкопанная. Присев, она круглыми глазами впивается в лицо вахтёрши, готовясь в случае чего дать дёру, но та, кажется, и не думает просыпаться, поэтому приходится идти дальше, несмотря на безудержное желание сбежать с громким топотом.  
      Оказавшись на лестнице, Ю Мин прижимает кулаки к груди и судорожно выдыхает. Самая жуткая часть пути позади. Остаётся добраться до нужного этажа, не попавшись на глаза соседям.   
      Вообще дурацкая идея слизать сюжет фильма «Миссия невыполнима» и переделать её на корейский манер с блэкджеком и шлюхами… то есть с сюрпризом и эротичным нижним бельём пришла в головы Су Ри и Лин Янг. Они как раз устроили девичник накануне возвращения своих ненаглядных из тура, поэтому под влиянием алкоголя Ю Мин имела несчастье брякнуть, что хочет придумать для Хо Сока что-нибудь особенное, но никак не может выбрать. И Лин Янг, добрая, восхитительно синяя от выпитого соджу душа, решила помочь.   
      На самом деле, всё должно было закончиться прямо там, на кухне Ю Мин, однако алкоголя было достаточно много, чтобы набравшимся подруг осенило гениальной мыслью — подключить к плану макнэ-лайн бантанов. Слушая, как Су Ри, дозвонившись каким-то чудом до Тэ Хёна, дико заплетающимся языком излагает мысль, Ю Мин только посмеивалась. Однако наутро, когда болеющая с похмелья, но жутко бодрая жучара по имени Лин Янг приволокла откуда-то охренительно красивое нижнее бельё, веселье быстро испарилось, а Ю Мин с кристальной ясностью поняла, что её подписали на жуткую авантюру, в которую втравили также Чи Мина, Тэ Хёна и Чон Гука, поэтому о том, чтобы отвертеться, не могло быть и речи. Хотя она всё равно попыталась.  
      Сильнее запахнув пальто, Ю Мин ласточкой взлетает на нужный этаж. Замерев у двери, она зажмуривается, мысленно даёт себе пощёчину, прикладывает ключ-карту к замку и на подгибающихся ногах входит. Всё равно она уже тут.   
      В квартире BTS темно и пусто. Группа должна прибыть только через полчаса, причём далеко не в полном составе, поэтому у Ю Мин есть время морально приготовиться к встрече, а заодно — выбрать места для сюрприза, чтобы Хо Сок от привалившего счастья не врезал дуба от страха (посторонний человек в доме — кошмар и ужас же!), а приятно удивился.  
      В спальне, которую делят Хо Сок и Чи Мин, оказывается ещё темнее из-за плотно задёрнутых штор. Пахнет духотой, пылью и тем непередаваемым сочетанием пены для бритья и носков, которое бывает только в холостяцких берлогах.  
      Губы Ю Мин трогает улыбка. Присев на край ближайшей к двери кровати, она нервно сцепляет пальцы в замок и принимается ждать. Где-то она читала, что красивое нижнее бельё дарит женщине ощущение собственной привлекательности, но она почему-то даже спустя полтора часа пребывания в подобном виде ощущает себя не сексуальной львицей, а полуголой идиоткой в пальто, чулках и туфлях. Хочется верить, Хо Сок будет иного мнения. Ему ведь, если верить Чи Мину, который во имя операции растрепал Лин Янг предпочтения своего хёна, нравится подобное сочетание.  
      Ю Мин оттягивает пальцем ворот пальто и, уставившись на грудь, красиво придерживаемую бюстгальтером, пытается проиграть в голове, как это будет. По телу невольно проносится тёплая волна, когда перед мысленным взором возникает ошарашенное лицо Хо Сока. Он поначалу наверняка удивится, но потом, когда первый шок пройдёт, по достоинству оценит её внешний вид. Ю Мин представляет, как он подойдёт к ней, шире распахнёт пальто, и глаза его при этом полыхнут огнём. Когда его что-то сильно восхищает, он, как правило, только смотрит — горячо и жадно, и его красноречивое молчание возбуждает куда сильнее самых громких слов.  
      При мыслях о том, как Хо Сок коснётся её кожи, внизу живота сворачивается тугая раскалённая спираль. У него красивые руки с длинными гибкими пальцами — Ю Мин нравится любоваться ими. Однако вовсе не привлекательность заставляет её задерживать на них взгляд: когда Хо Сок пускает их в ход, Ю Мин теряет голову. Он может довести её до умопомрачения одними только лёгкими поглаживаниями, поэтому первой в фантазии возникает картинка, как он обводит контуры кружева сперва на груди, скользя не столько по белью, сколько по коже, а затем спускается ниже. И всё это время он будет наблюдать за её реакцией.   
      Грудь тут же покрывается мурашками, будто её и впрямь ласкают кончики пальцев, а между ног становится влажно.   
      Закрыв глаза, Ю Мин крепче сжимает колени и медленно выдыхает. Встретить Хо Сока уже возбуждённой, конечно, тоже неплохо, тем более что они не виделись месяца полтора, но ей хочется, чтобы до этого состояния довёл её именно он, а не фантазии.  
      Однако воображение и не думает униматься. Оно под видом Хо Сока касается губ Ю Мин жарким поцелуем и поглаживает одной рукой живот чуть ниже пупка — как раз там, где всё дрожит от предвкушения, а второй — чуть пощипывает спрятанный кружевом сосок. Оно углубляет поцелуй, скользит языком по её языку, накрывает ладонью лобок и, мягко огладив промежность, надавливает пальцем на клитор.  
      Ю Мин едва не дёргается, ощутив это так явственно, будто у воображаемого Хо Сока вдруг появляется материальное тело. Она воровато оглядывается, прислушивается и, убедившись, что вокруг по-прежнему темно и пусто, успокаивается. Нужно завязывать с фантазиями, иначе она кончит раньше, чем Хо Сок вообще переступит порог квартиры.  
      Звук открывающегося замка раздаётся спустя несколько минут. Ю Мин решительно выдыхает, поднимается на ноги и, вытерев вспотевшие ладони о пальто, становится в центре комнаты, чтобы её можно было сразу увидеть при входе. Однако когда слух улавливает сразу несколько голосов вместо одного, она понимает, что что-то в их невыполнимой миссии по-корейски точно пошло не так. Чи Мин обещал, что утащит остальных в кафе перекусить, а Хо Сока пошлёт в общагу под любым предлогом. И либо Хо Сок упёрся рогом, пожелав отправиться со всеми, либо кто-то решил отказаться и поехать домой вместе с ним.  
      — Хён, я переодеваться. Воняю жутко, мухи на подлёте дохнут, — раздаётся прямо за дверью, и Ю Мин, выругавшись, юркает за кровать.   
      Вернее, пытается юркнуть, потому что в самый ответственный момент каблуки всё-таки разъезжаются и она почти плашмя падает лицом в коврик рядом с кроватью. Ноги при этом остаются вытянутыми до самой телевизионной тумбы — это становится ясно, когда носок туфлей цепляется за ручку ящичка.   
      Очередное ругательство застревает между зубов, потому что спустя мгновение дверь в спальню распахивается.  
      — Давай, только не копайся и пудри нос в темпе, не то эти троглодиты сожрут всё без нас! — слышится издалека голос Юн Ги.  
      — Я быстро, — хмыкает в ответ Хо Сок, закрывает дверь, и Ю Мин зажмуривается в искренней надежде, что он не включит свет. Ей страшно не хочется представать перед ним в настолько неподобающем виде.  
      Хо Сок, к счастью, свет не включает. Вместо этого он распахивает дверцу шкафа, мурлыча под нос мелодию из их последнего альбома, а затем, когда Ю Мин почти успокаивается, бодрым маршем топает в сторону тумбы. Ю Мин успевает только мысленно послать ноосферу жопу, прежде чем он запинается об её ноги и с изумлённым воплем влетает в стену.  
      — Что за?.. Труп! Шуга-хён, тут труп! — панически взвизгивает Хо Сок, и Ю Мин, простившись с чувством собственного достоинства, с тяжким вздохом приподнимается.  
      — Не труп я, — буркает она, однако Хо Сок, кажется, только сильнее пугается этого.  
      — Сасэн! — громыхает он в полнейшем ужасе. — У нас в доме сасэн-фанат!  
      Ю Мин становится обидно. Не то чтобы он так уж неправ, ведь она и в самом деле прокралась в их дом и проникла в спальню, но всё-таки…  
      Собравшись с мужеством, она поворачивается к вжавшемуся в стену Хо Соку и мрачно произносит:  
      — Оппа, это я.   
      Дальше падать всё равно некуда. Она и так на дне.  
      Хо Сок моментально затыкается. Замерев на пару мгновений, он нерешительно делает шаг вперёд, наклоняется и, приглядевшись, ахает:  
      — Ю Мин-а!   
      В ту же секунду дверь в спальню снова распахивается, явив взгляду силуэт Юн Ги. Ю Мин, сжав зубы, снова ныряет за кровать, а Хо Сок, наоборот, выпрыгивает вперёд, встав так, чтобы загородить её вытянутые поперёк прохода ноги.  
      — Ты чего разорался? — недовольно тянет Юн Ги.  
      Хо Сок нервно усмехается.  
      — Паука увидел, — выдавливает он, и Ю Мин практически слышит, как лицо Юн Ги становится кислым.  
      — Паука? Это его ты сасэн-фанатом обозвал, что ли?  
      — Ну… — Хо Сок в нерешительности мнётся, а затем торопливо произносит: — Это был большой, просто огромедный паук, и, знаешь, он мне-весь аппетит испортил. Я, наверное, лучше дома останусь, езжай без меня.  
      На несколько мгновений в воздухе виснет молчание. Ю Мин потеет, вжавшись в пол всем телом, и умоляет мироздание сжалиться. Если Юн Ги вдруг тоже возжелает остаться дома, ей придётся либо позориться ещё и перед ним, либо ползти по стене вниз, сверкая на всю округу обтянутой кружевами задницей. Ни та, ни другая перспективы её что-то не прельщают.  
      — Ладно, отдыхай, истерик. Я привезу тебе что-нибудь вкусного, — вздыхает наконец Юн Ги, и Ю Мин едва сдерживает стон облегчения. Смерть от стыда откладывается. — А если паук-сасэн вдруг снова появится, — Ю Мин навостряет уши, — шлёпни его как следует.  
      Кажется, он всё-таки заметил…  
      Дверь тихо закрывается. Слышатся удаляющиеся шаги, а затем — писк захлопнувшегося замка.   
      Ю Мин незаметно стирает со лба пот. Давненько она так не попадала.  
      — Ю Мин-а, — зовёт Хо Сок и, тронув её за плечо, подаёт руку, — ты как?  
      — Горю как сигнальная лампочка, но вроде как жива, — ворчливо фыркает Ю Мин, поднявшись, наконец, на подрагивающие ноги.   
      Убедившись, что она не собирается падать, Хо Сок отступает и окидывает её любопытствующим взглядом. Его брови медленно ползут вверх.  
      — Как ты вообще тут оказалась?.. Тем более в таком виде.  
      — Сюрприз сделать захотела. — Ю Мин, подумав, что терять всё равно уже нечего, распахивает пальто, глаза Хо Сока резко становятся круглее. — Но, как видишь, он не удался.  
      Хо Сок сжимает губы, разглядывая её, затем делает шаг вперёд и, будто подслушав недавние фантазии, шире разводит полы, чтобы лучше рассмотреть спрятанное под пальто бельё. Ю Мин не может чётко видеть, что творится сейчас с его взглядом, но пробежавшие по коже мурашки заставляют её поёжиться.  
      — А по-моему, он очень даже удался, — говорит Хо Сок после недолгого молчания. — И ещё — ты на каблуках…  
      Ю Мин прошивает холодом.  
      — И выше тебя, — с запоздалым осознанием цыкает она. На фоне волнения из-за предстоящей встречи она совсем забыла про разницу в росте, поэтому нацепила парадные туфли без задней мысли. — Извини, не следовало, наверное…  
      Однако Хо Сок её досады, кажется, не разделяет. Сглотнув, он поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с глазами Ю Мин и улыбается так, что колени слабеют, а мысли о разделяющих их глупых сантиметрах растворяются быстрее пара.  
      — Мне нравится.  
      Темнота облепляет Ю Мин плотным коконом, она никак не может вдохнуть из-за вспыхнувшего в груди волнения, поэтому когда руки Хо Сока обвиваются вокруг талии, ей остаётся только податливо двинуться навстречу.  
      — Ты точно не голоден? — сипит она, дрожа от мягких прикосновений его пальцев. — Может, сначала перекусишь?  
      — Я умираю с голоду, но перекусим мы с тобой потом, — хмыкает Хо Сок и накрывает её губы своими.  
      Это приключение надолго останется в памяти Ю Мин с грифом «никогда больше», однако она совершенно точно может сказать, что результат стоил затраченных усилий.


	8. День 8 (SHINee, Ки Бом/ОЖП)

      Ки Бом смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале ванной комнаты и чувствует себя выпускницей за пять минут до лишения девственности. Его разбирает смех напополам с диким любопытством, так что выражение лица получается соответствующим: лихорадочно блестящие глаза горят, что на фоне бледной кожи смотрится жутковато; губы кривит усмешка, а кадык то и дело вздрагивает. Ки Бом не понимает, почему так волнуется, но вместо ожидаемого предвкушения и возбуждения он испытывает только нервное желание смеяться и стебать всё, что его окружает. И оставшуюся в комнате Джи Лим — в том числе.  
      Поправив ворот рубашки, Ки Бом смачивает щёки и лоб холодной водой, быстро промокает лицо полотенцем и, наконец, выходит. Сидящая на кровати Джи Лим тут же поднимает взгляд. Судя по позе, она за время его отсутствия так и не шевельнулась, из чего Ки Бом делает логичный вывод, что она тоже не в своей тарелке. Забавно, как два взрослых человека могут беспокоиться из-за невинного эксперимента.  
      — Простился с невинностью? — хмыкает Джи Лим, будто подслушав его недавние мысли, и Ки Бому приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать дёрганный хохот.  
      — Можно сказать и так.  
      — Ну тогда… — Джи Лим поднимается на ноги, торопливо избавляется от одежды и с крайне мрачным видом вытягивает руки, — валяй. Только сильно не затягивай, на работе не поймут, если увидят синяки.  
      Ки Бом кивает. Вытащив из кармана неловко скомканный галстук, он подходит к Джи Лим и замирает, не зная, с какого бока подступиться. Он вообще-то ни разу даже не пробовал заниматься чем-то подобным. Не было необходимости. Да и желания — что уж там. Однако теперь, когда вызов принят, деваться некуда.  
      Собрав губы куриной попкой, Ки Бом медленно оборачивает запястья Джи Лим галстуком и, завязав первый узел, вопросительно вздёргивает бровь.  
      — Нормально, продолжай.  
      Ки Бом снова кивает. Сложно сказать, что его это занятие возбуждает, но определённая доля любопытства не позволяет отступиться и спустить всё на тормозах. Да и Джи Лим вроде пока не возражает, хотя днём ранее, когда Ки Бом только сообщил ей о планах на предстоящий вечер, от неё можно было прикуривать.  
      Облизав губы, Ки Бом перехватывает руки Джи Лим удобнее и, слегка надавив, заставляет её улечься на кровать.   
      — Не больно? — на всякий случай уточняет он и, опустив взгляд на ровно вздымающуюся грудь, едва не прикусывает язык: зрелище оказывается потрясающе вдохновляющим, особенно с учётом того, что теперь движения Джи Лим ограничены.  
      — Когда станет больно, ты поймёшь это по характерному отсутствию цензуры в моей речи, — отзывается Джи Лим.   
      Чуть запрокинув голову, она встречается взглядом с глазами Ки Бома, и его впервые за вечер накрывает волной мурашек — колючих, продирающих до самых костей. Наверное, именно таких ощущений и ищут те, кто увлекается подобными играми.   
      Закончив с руками, Ки Бом обходит кровать так, чтобы встать в изножье. Джи Лим лежит неподвижно и тихо, будто воды в рот набрала. Она по-прежнему выглядит возмутительно спокойной и привлекательной в красивом белье, которое выбрал ей сам Ки Бом. Щёки едва заметно тронутый румянцем, глаза сверкают, бликами отражая тусклый свет потолочных ламп, а губы чуть приоткрыты. Она выжидательно, почти настороженно смотрит на Ки Бома, будто опасаясь его дальнейших действий.  
      Ки Бом мысленно переводит дух. Степенно расстегнув рубашку, он щёлкает пряжкой ремня, затем дёргает ширинку и, решив отложить полное разоблачение на потом, забирается на кровать. Глаза Джи Лим округляются, когда он со всеми удобствами устраивается сверху.  
      — Мне уже можно паниковать?  
      — Рано, — уверенно заявляет Ки Бом и, потянувшись вперёд, обхватывает её грудь ладонями. На ощупь просто восхитительно, даже несмотря на то, что плотные чашечки лифчика мешают полностью насладиться её мягкостью.  
      Качнувшись взад-вперёд, Ки Бом наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть на шее Ди Лим поцелуй. Коснувшись губами кожи, он чувствует, как Джи Лим затаивает дыхание, а сердце под его пальцами ускоряет ритм. Она, кажется, наконец-то начинает волноваться, и такая реакция нравится ему намного больше нарочитого спокойствия.   
      Поддеть чашечки бюстгальтера получается почти сразу. Ки Бом проталкивает ладони под них и едва не урчит от удовольствия, почувствовав, как грудь податливо сминается под пальцами. Он обожает это ощущение. Снова качнувшись, он тянется выше и плавно обводит языком линию подбородка. Попутно он задевает руками соски, и поспешно сцеловывает застывший на губах Джи Лим судорожный выдох.   
      Градус возбуждения резко возрастает.   
      Увлекшись, Ки Бом сильнее наваливается на Джи Лим. Он привык, что она обнимает его и тоже даёт волю рукам, когда они оказываются в постели. Однако сейчас она не может пошевелиться, в то время как он ласкает её, гладит, едва уловимо щекочет, почти по-детски радуясь подобной вседозволенности. Джи Лим в его власти, и Ки Бом, кажется, потихоньку теряет голову от этого.  
      Джи Лим выгибается, когда Ки Бом опять спускается к её груди и, сдвинув в сторону лифчик, прижимается долгим поцелуем к ложбинке. Ему нравится запах Джи Лим и то, как она старается сдерживать дрожь от его прикосновений, поэтому когда он сдвигается в сторону и прихватывает напрягшийся сосок зубами, она, наконец, не выдерживает и протяжно мычит. Губы Ки Бома изгибает довольная улыбка.  
      Распрямившись, он снова сжимает её грудь ладонями и низким от накатившего возбуждения голосом произносит:  
      — Мне нравится, когда ты такая.  
      — Какая? — срываясь на загнанное частое дыхание, шипит сквозь зубы Джи Лим.  
      — Беззащитная, послушная. Моя. — Ки Бом даже не пытается замаскировать самодовольство. Его и в самом деле всё более чем устраивает.  
      Джи Лим, сморщившись, когда он ощутимо щипает её за соски, облизывает пересохшие губы.  
      — Чьей же мне ещё быть…  
      Ки Бом кривится. Её ирония всё равно никуда не девается, даже несмотря на сгустившуюся, липнущую к коже атмосферу. Нужно с этим что-то делать.  
      — Тогда скажи это.  
      Джи Лим вздёргивает брови.  
      — Сказать что?  
      — Что ты моя. Только давай без этой твоей ухмылочки. И не закатывай глаза.   
      Лицо Джи Лим наливается краснотой. Пару мгновений она смотрит на Ки Бома, как жертвенная овечка, а затем, опустив взгляд, нехотя выдавливает:  
      — Я твоя.  
      Ки Бома едва не подбрасывает к потолку. Её смущение сводит его с ума.  
      — А ещё? — требовательно спрашивает он.  
      Джи Лим хмурится. Видно, что ей категорически не нравится играть полное подчинение, но раз уж начали…  
      — И ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь… папочка.  
      Ки Бому кажется, что на него обрушивается потолок. Несколько мгновений он оторопело молчит, слушая гуляющее по закоулкам сознания «папочка», а затем едва не валится с кровати, задыхаясь от хохота.   
      — Пизде-е-ец, — срываясь на истерику, хрипит он. На глазах выступают слёзы, но даже сквозь мутную пелену он видит, что лицо Джи Лим из красного становится бордовым. — Зачем? Какой ещё в жопу «папочка»?   
      Джи Лим напряжённо сопит.  
      — В интернете видела. Пишут, что мужиков это страшно заводит.  
      Ки Бому кажется, что он сейчас разрыдается от хохота.   
      — Ой, не могу… — стонет он, прижав руки к животу. — Может, когда у нас появятся дети, я и буду находить в этом кайф, но пока я не готов становиться отцом, прости.  
      Джи Лим, извернувшись, лягает его в бедро.  
      — Ну и слезь с меня тогда, гиена! Чтоб я ещё раз повелась на твои провокации!  
      Ки Бом послушно откатывается в сторону, всё ещё содрогаясь от смеха. Лишь когда Джи Лим садится и вцепляется в узел на запястьях зубами, он более-менее приходит в себя и, опасливо придвинувшись, уточняет:  
      — Бить будешь?  
      — Не буду, — буркает Джи Лим. — Но секс тебе на сегодня точно обломался, так и знай.  
      Ки Бом, посмеиваясь, пожимает плечами. У него, честно говоря, и так упало всё на полшестого, никакого интима даже близко не хочется.   
      Всё-таки интернет — зло, особенно для тех, кто пытается экспериментировать.  
      — Ну что, пойдём пожрём? — будничным тоном интересуется Джи Лим, когда галстук оказывается снят, а водолазка и юбка — надеты.  
      — Я — за!  
      Ки Бом соскакивает с кровати и, протянув Джи Лим руку, замечает оставшиеся на её запястьях розовые следы. Внизу живота опять растекается густое тепло, поэтому он мысленно ставит заметку повторить. Только теперь желательно безо всяких «папочек», иначе он лично найдёт придурка, который ввел Джи Лим в заблуждение, и заставит его написать своему отцу длинное объяснительное письмо. Ну, так, для профилактики.


	9. День 9 (SHINee, Джон Хён/ОЖП)

      Своё влечение к Са Юн Джон Хён осознаёт далеко не сразу. Сперва она становится интересна ему как собеседник, затем — как человек, а следом он начинает видеть в ней то, что, по идее, не следует видеть в случайных знакомых. Ли Са Юн — красивая девушка, статная, ухоженная. А ещё от неё порой пахнет так, что у Джон Хёна темнеет перед глазами.  
      — Доброе утро!   
      В лифт торопливо просачивается Са Юн, и у Джон Хёна, нажавшего кнопку удержания дверей, при виде неё появляется навязчивое желание выпрыгнуть в коридор и пройтись пешком. Даром, что его студия находится на восьмом этаже. Он, конечно, выдохнется, вспотеет как последняя скотина, но не наделает глупостей — это ли не плюс.  
      Однако пока Джон Хён мысленно прикидывает шансы успеть до начала эфира, дверцы лифта схлопываются. Они с Са Юн оказываются наедине.   
      — Доброе, — опомнившись, растягивает губы он, и кабина, тронувшись, медленно сдвигается с места.  
      От Са Юн сегодня пахнет ванилью и, кажется, сандалом, в её руках пластиковый стаканчик с карамельным кофе, крышка которого неплотно закрыта, а вокруг шеи обмотан платок. Все эти детали проносятся в голове со скоростью света, Джон Хён отмечает всё на автомате. И на автомате же спрашивает:  
      — Са Юн-ши, вы простудились?   
      Са Юн, оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона, поворачивается к нему. Запахи сандала и карамели усиливаются.  
      — Н-нет, — застенчиво бормочет она, — это… прыщик вскочил. Приходится вот прятать, чтобы не пугать народ.  
      — Такой большой? — Вообще-то это не его дело. Джон Хёну хочется откусить себе язык за неуместное любопытство, но слова будто сами слетают.  
      — Огромный, — ещё сильнее смущается Са Юн и снова утыкается в телефон.  
      Джон Хён, в свою очередь, впивается взглядом в угол кабины. Лифт ползёт слишком медленно, поэтому у него, окутываемого приятными волнующими запахами, есть целая вечность, чтобы пофантазировать. Например, о том, что под шарфиком Са Юн прячется вовсе не прыщик, а… засос?  
      Поперхнувшись воздухом, Джон Хён прижимает к губам кулак и пару раз звучно прокашливается. Спину продирает мурашками при мыслях о том, с кем и как она провела эту ночь, однако снова проявить бестактность и ляпнуть вслух то, что вертится на языке, Джон Хён не успевает. Лифт останавливается, звякает и, наконец, распахивает двери.   
      — Хорошего эфира, — тепло произносит Са Юн.   
      Улыбнувшись напоследок, она выскальзывает в коридор, а Джон Хён, круглыми глазами проводив её зад, дожидается, когда дверцы снова закрываются, и прижимает к лицу ладони.   
      Кажется, он всё равно вспотел как последняя скотина…  
      Через неделю, когда эфир Са Юн опять совпадает с его временем, Джон Хён вползает в лифт дико простуженным. У него слезятся глаза, течёт из носа, а ещё в голове стоит такой шум, что любые звуки извне долетают до сознания солидно приглушенными.  
      — Выглядите отвратительно, — сочувствующе замечает Са Юн, когда Джон Хён, громогласно чихнув, нажимает кнопку своего этажа.  
      — Спасибо, — криво улыбается он.  
      Он исподволь радуется, что благодаря заложенному носу не будет обонять исходящие от неё запахи и сохранит трезвость ума. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в его состоянии. Однако когда лифт закрывается, отрезав внешнее пространство, вся уверенность рассыпается прахом. Забитый соплями, едва дышащий нос безошибочно выхватывает тонкие ароматы лаванды и чего-то ещё.   
      Джон Хён едва не стонет от досады.  
      — Почему вы не взяли отгул? Вести передачу простуженным — так себе удовольствие, — произносит Са Юн, пока Джон Хён мысленно даёт себе пощёчины, ведь теперь ему приходится бороться не только с шумом, но и назойливо лезущими в голову картинками. Ослабший из-за болезни фильтр образов пропускает в сознание то, что обычно удерживает, так что ему приходится прилагать колоссальные усилия, чтобы удержать слюни во рту.   
      — Сегодня важный эфир, — сипло выдавливает Джон Хён и, упав глазами в декольте блузки Са Юн, поспешно отводит взгляд.   
      У Са Юн достаточно пышная грудь, поэтому перед глазами моментально всплывает картинка, как он сжимает её в ладонях, попутно скользя губами по вытянутой шее. Уже не прикрытой никакими шарфами.  
      — Господи… — вырывается у Джон Хёна, когда фантазия резко меняет тональность, став до ужаса неприличной: он видит, как Са Юн обхватывает ногами его талию, льнёт к нему ласковой урчащей кошкой, пока он оглаживает её ягодицы, одновременно с этим вжимаясь пахом в её промежность.  
      — Вы что-то сказали? — переспрашивает Са Юн, чуть наклонившись в его сторону.  
      «Не сказал, но чем дольше мы находимся наедине, тем сильнее я хочу плюнуть на работу, вдавить в панель кнопку остановки так, чтобы лифт заклинило к хренам, прижать тебя к стенке и воплотить в жизнь замучившие меня фантазии! Не бери в голову!» — услужливо подсказывает мерзкий маленький демон внутри, но Джон Хён этого по понятным причинам не говорит. Вместо этого он беззаботно взмахивает рукой, будто ей показалось, и с мольбой смотрит на табло с номерами этажей. Лифт сегодня особенно неторопливый.  
      — Извините, если лезу не в своё дело… — опять подаёт голос Са Юн, — но, может, вам это пригодится?  
      Джон Хён поворачивается как раз в этот момент, когда она протягивает ему платок. Пару секунд он тупо пялится на вышитых в уголке котят и только после этого понимает, что по его лицу градом катится пот.  
      — С-спасибо, — бледно улыбается он и осекается, когда в глазах Са Юн вдруг появляется испуг.  
      — Да у вас жар! — ахает она и, прежде чем Джон Хён успевает сориентироваться, прижимает прохладные пальцы к его лбу.  
      По телу удушающей волной проходит дрожь. Образы наваливаются на Джон Хёна многотонным грузом, во рту зверски пересыхает, а сознание подёргивается дымкой. Он смотрит на шевелящиеся губы Са Юн и думает, что на вкус они точно должны быть как ваниль — сочными, приятными, одурманивающими. И целуется она сладко, и руки у неё наверняка потрясающе мягкие, а ногти, наоборот, острые, так что на плечах будут постоянно алеть подживающие царапины. У Джон Хёна чешутся ладони, когда он представляет, как будет задирать её блузку, касаться пальцами кожи и сотрясаться от вожделения, слыша её частое срывающееся дыхание. Он будет доводить её до оргазма раз за разом, ласкать её, целовать и не отпускать до тех пор, пока она сама не попросит.   
      Жар бьёт в голову с такой силой, будто Джон Хён прыгает прямо с восьмого этажа на асфальт, низ живота скручивает спазмом — эрекция в таком состоянии получается не очень приятной. Кабина лифта плывёт перед глазами, а на языке откуда-то внезапно появляется сладкий привкус. Джон Хён тянется за ним, как жаждущий за глотком воды, и когда губы всё-таки накрывает влажным теплом, он расслабляется и наконец-то проваливается в темноту. В этот раз, слава всем богам, без образов.  
      Приходит в себя Джон Хён внезапно. Сперва в лёгкие мощным потоком срывается воздух, а затем глаза распахиваются сами собой. Джон Хён оказывается сидящим в кресле в холле, вокруг него суетятся какие-то люди, а по правую руку сидит напряжённая как струна Са Юн.   
      — Что происходит? — мямлит он, едва шевеля языком в пересохшем рту.  
      — Вы потеряли сознание в лифте, — сдержанно произносит Са Юн, испытующе вглядываясь в его лицо.   
      — Оу. — Джон Хён мрачнеет. Значит, эфир накрылся. Обидно.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, редактора я в известность поставила, он успел всё устроить так, чтобы в программе не получилось окна. Он просил меня присмотреть за вами и вызвать скорую, — успокаивает его Са Юн. — Она, кстати, вот-вот приедет.   
      Джон Хён вздыхает. Без Са Юн он наверняка пропал бы.   
      — Спасибо, — с чувством произносит он и, когда Са Юн расслабленно улыбается, внезапно брякает: — Если я выживу после курса капельниц, может, разрешите отблагодарить вас ужином?  
      Лишь когда последние слова срываются с языка, Джон Хёна накрывает осознание. Он видит, как глаза Са Юн чуть расширяются, и ощущает резкую потребность снова отправиться в обморок. Слишком непредсказуемо, даже для него.  
      Однако вместо того чтобы сконфуженно отказаться Са Юн вдруг снова улыбается — так тепло и ярко, что у него протяжно ёкает в груди.  
      — С удовольствием. Только для начала давайте дождёмся вашего выздоровления.  
      Джон Хёну хочется истово закивать, схватить её за руки и пообещать пить горячий чай с имбирём и спать в шерстяных носках до победного. Сдержаться помогает чудо — не меньше.  
      — Договорились. — Ему приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы голос звучал как можно менее взволнованным.  
      Кивнув, Са Юн поднимается на ноги. Сославшись на скорый эфир, она уходит, а Джон Хён остаётся ждать приезда бригады скорой помощи в одиночестве. Однако теперь он готов поклясться, что встретит их с распростёртыми объятиями. А если они его ещё и на ноги поставят в кратчайшие сроки, следующую песню он точно посвятит им.


	10. День 10 (GOT7, Дже Бом/ОЖП)

      Ленивое сонное утро, когда вокруг стоит такая тишина, что можно услышать, как пыль кружится в пробившихся сквозь шторы лучах солнца, неизменно радует, даже если предстоит ранний подъём, куча дел и сопутствующий им геморрой. Такое утро не может быть плохим по умолчанию.  
      Дже Бом поворачивается на бок, видит торчащую из-под одеяла встрёпанную макушку и не может удержаться от желания погладить мягкие волосы. Для Ю Ким сейчас слишком рано, чтобы вставать, и он не станет её будить. Ему просто нужно чуточку подзарядиться, чтобы сделать это утро ещё лучше. Однако когда он протягивает руку и почти касается Ю Ким, лежащий на тумбочке телефон заходится надрывной вибрацией.  
      Дже Бом досадливо цыкает и торопливо подхватывает трубку.   
      — Ну? — буркает он вместо приветствия, опасливо косясь на зашевелившуюся Ю Ким.  
      — И тебе доброго утра, — ехидно отзывается динамик голосом Джин Ёна. — Проснулся?  
      Дже Бом со стоном откидывается на подушку. Желание подниматься и возвращаться в жестокий мир шоу-бизнеса пропадает совсем.  
      — Вроде да, но ты спроси ещё раз. Так, на всякий случай.  
      — Ха-ха, — деревянным голосом чеканит Джин Ён. — Через час ты должен быть в студии. И не забудь побрить рожу.  
      Дже Бом закатывает глаза.  
      — Когда-нибудь тебя найдут на свалке, разложенным по разным пакетам, — с чувством произносит он. Иногда Джин Ён бывает такой задницей, что хочется придушить его с особой жестокостью.  
      Хотя какое «иногда»…  
      — Не переживай, я записывают все наши разговоры, так что полиции будет с чем работать после моей смерти, — елейно произносит Джин Ён и добавляет: — Через час.  
      — Уёбок, — беззлобно роняет Дже Бом, когда динамик замолкает.  
      Вернув телефон на тумбочку, он опять поворачивается на бок и, наткнувшись на сонный мутный взгляд, улыбается.  
      — Доброе утро, Ю Ким-а.  
      Ю Ким отвечает ему вялым кивком. Она лежит на животе, крепко обняв подушку, так что нижняя часть её лица оказывается спрятана, но Дже Бом ни на секунду не сомневается, что она улыбается ему в ответ. Мягко, любяще, тепло — так, как умеет только она. И только для него.  
      — Тебе уже пора? — глухо спрашивает Ю Ким, когда Дже Бом, потянувшись, целует её в вылезшее из-под одеяла плечо.  
      — Работа, — вздыхает Дже Бом и, не удержавшись, проводит ладонью по её спине. Ему страшно нравится, что Ю Ким предпочитает спать без одежды, так что по телу ожидаемо проходит ставшая привычной волнительная дрожь. Она по-прежнему возбуждает его как никто, даже несмотря на отмеченные не так давно триста дней вместе. Потрясающе притягательная особа.  
      — Не возражаешь, если я не буду тебя провожать? — жалобно просит Ю Ким, пока Дже Бом ненавязчивыми движениями поглаживает её лопатки.   
      Дже Бом задумчиво кивает. Увлёкшись, он спускается к пояснице, и Ю Ким, сморщившись, фыркает:   
      — Щекотно…  
      Губы Дже Бома опять растягивает улыбка. Ему вообще-то минут через десять нужно уже не просто выходить — вылетать из дома, но вокруг наполовину спящей Ю Ким собирается столько уюта и тепла, что покидать этот кокон комфорта ему совершенно не хочется. Поэтому он решает растянуть удовольствие ещё на пять минут, всё равно Джин Ён не умрёт при виде его небритой физиономии. Ни разу ещё не умирал.  
      Скользнув ближе, Дже Бом стягивает одеяло до самых ягодиц. Ю Ким ёжится, когда он, сдвинув собранные в тяжёлую косу волосы в сторону, прижимается губами к изгибу между её плечом и шеей. Чуть отросшая щетина наверняка царапается, но Ю Ким слишком сонная, чтобы возмущаться, поэтому Дже Бом, вдоволь насладившись, спускается ниже. Руками он тем временем уже поглаживает мягкие ямочки на её пояснице.   
      Ю Ким не возражает, когда Дже Бом ложится к ней вплотную, ни слова не говорит, когда он прижимается постепенно твердеющим членом к её бедру, однако когда его ладонь внезапно оказывается у неё между ног, она чуть поворачивается и, прищурившись, хмыкает:  
      — Дже Бом-ши, а как же работа?  
      Дже Бом едва не давится воздухом. Он чувствует влажность и теплоту на пальцах, слышит, как дыхание Ю Ким потихоньку учащается от неторопливой ласки, и вдруг с отчётливостью понимает — в этот раз Джин Ёну всё-таки придётся лопнуть от злости, потому что он опоздает. Чертовски сильно опоздает. Возможно, ему даже придётся бриться прямо в машине.  
      — Да к чёрту, — хрипит Дже Бом.   
      Он разводит бёдра Ю Ким так, чтобы можно было устроиться между ними, облизывает пальцы и, наслаждаясь тихим смехом, возвращается к ласкам. Он не любит торопиться, особенно когда выдаётся настолько потрясающее сонное утро, а Ю Ким не любит заставлять его ждать, поэтому, почувствовав движение внутри, охотно подстраивается.   
      До ушей Дже Бома долетает приглушенный подушкой всхлип, и последние сожаления об опоздании отходят на десятый план. Перед парнями он как-нибудь оправдается. Ну а лаконичное «Сам уёбок», пришедшее с телефона Джин Ёна, он увидит только через час.   
      Или через два…


	11. День 11 (BTS, Юн Ги/ОЖП)

      У Мин Юн Ги свои методы воздействия на фанатов. Он может долгое время выглядеть равнодушным, холодным, незаинтересованным, может быть скучным во время общего веселья. Однако потом в его голове будто щёлкает тумблер, превращающий его в радужного долбонавта наравне с макнэ-лайн, и начинается безумный отрыв. Наверное, поэтому количество его фанатов растёт медленнее, чем у остальных, зато те, кто однажды влюбился в него, остаётся влюблённым насовсем. С Мин Шуги не слезешь, он круче любого героина.  
      Хван Мун машинально суёт в рот леденец и поворачивается к стойке с вешалками. У неё есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы упихать в костюмы скачущее по гримёрке племя, иначе их придётся выталкивать на сцену прямо в трусах. Хотя ей-то пофиг, едва прикрытыми нижним бельём она их видит чаще, чем одетыми, а вот нетерпеливо гудящий полк фанатов, который ждёт их по ту сторону кулис, может и удар хватить. Особенно при виде Чон Гука, потому что он, судя по телосложению, явно жрёт какую-то особенную растишку.  
      — Хван Мун-онни, время! — Запыхавшаяся Джи Хо проносится мимо с палеткой наперевес, догоняя гогочущего Чи Мина.  
      — Да знаю я, — буркает в ответ та. Как будто ей от этого легче.  
      — Раз знаешь, сделай уже что-нибудь, — насмешливо раздаётся сзади.  
      Хван Мун не нужно оборачиваться, этот голос и манеру говорить с характерной шепелявостью она узнает из тысячи.  
      — Насмешил. Ты старший, вот ты и делай, — хмурится Хван Мун, подхватив костюм Тэ Хёна. Теперь нужно как-то поймать самого Тэ Хёна и при помощи удалой силы и такой-то матери затолкать его в узкие брюки и пиджак.  
      — Как будто они меня послушаются. — Юн Ги пожимает плечами — Хван Мун этого не видит, но чувствует так явственно, будто её глаза находятся на затылке.  
      — Ты им хён или насрано?! — в сердцах брякнув вешалкой по стойке, она всё-таки поворачивается.   
      — Хён, — Юн Ги, перехватив её негодующий взгляд, дёргает уголками губ, — но, поверь мне, это не всегда срабатывает.  
      Он уже одет, готов и скучает в ожидании выхода на сцену. Остальные бесятся где попало. Даже Сок Джин, которому вообще-то по статусу положено быть самым серьёзным в этой тусовке.  
      — Я с вами когда-нибудь рехнусь! — Хван Мун упирает кулаки в талию, набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие и гаркает так, что под потолком виснет пронзительный звон: — Так, внимание! Я иду выкидывать обёртку от леденца, и если по моему возвращению кто-то всё ещё будет бродить без костюма, он пойдёт на сцену с этим костюмом в заднице! Всем ясно?!  
      Застывшие в разнообразных причудливых позах бантаны с умилительной синхронностью кивают. Хван Мун, вздохнув, разворачивается на пятках и с громким топотом покидает гримёрку. Ей срочно нужен глоток свежего воздуха.  
      Залетев в подсобку, Хван Мун хлопает дверью, упирается обеими руками в стену и выдыхает. Две недели промоушена высосали из неё все силы, а ведь предстоит ещё столько же. Дожить бы до этого момента, а потом она непременно возьмёт отпуск. Большой, как дыра в башке того, кто придумал, что у бантанов должен быть всего один стилист!  
      — Ты устроила там настоящий апокалипсис, — фыркает кто-то прямо на ухо, и Хван Мун тут же сносит в сторону на волне испуга.  
      — Мин, за ногу тебя ёб, Юн Ги, вы чуть без стилиста не остались по твоей милости! — сипит она, прижав руку к груди. Сердце колотится так бешено, что вибрация болью отдаётся в пальцы.  
      Юн Ги поджимает губы.   
      — Ну не остались же, не драматизируй.  
      Хван Мун закрывает глаза, мысленно обещает себе, что плюнет в его кружку при первой же возможности, и медленно выдыхает. Нужно сохранить остатки рассудка, иначе она точно постареет раньше срока.  
      Справившись с эмоциями, Хван Мун распрямляется и, окинув Юн Ги намётанным взглядом, тут же подмечает ненужные складки на пиджаке. Костюм на нём, на самом деле, сидит отлично, но дурацкая привычка держать руки в карманах частенько портит идеальный силуэт.  
      — Горе луковое, дай поправлю. И не пихай больше лапы куда не просят! Растягиваешь только!   
      Хван Мун подходит к Юн Ги, двумя шлепками убирает его руки и уверенно одёргивает ткань. Свою работу она знает на отлично. Однако когда она, закончив, пытается сделать шаг назад, прижавшееся к бёдрам тепло ладоней останавливает её на полувздохе.  
      — Ты чего удумал? — округляет глаза Хван Мун, пытаясь справиться с побежавшими по коже мурашками.  
      — Ну как же. Ты ведь запретила совать руки в карманы, а мне нужно куда-то их деть, — невозмутимо поясняет Юн Ги.  
      У Хван Мун пропадает дар речи. Это он в провокаторы ударился или что?  
      — Вот и девай их куда-нибудь подальше от меня! Я на работе, чтоб ты знал!  
      — Я тоже, — бровь Юн Ги дёргается, его пальцы крепче сжимают бёдра Хван Мун, заставляя её жалеть, что утром она решила отдать предпочтение шортам, а не длинной юбке, — но она сейчас там, за дверью. А мы здесь.  
      Дыхание замирает в груди от его взгляда и голоса. Он будто гладит её не только снаружи, но и изнутри, только куда более жарко, страстно.  
      Хван Мун облизывает пересохшие губы, совсем забыв про торчащую изо рта палочку от леденца. Юн Ги, заметив это, усмехается.  
      — Ты, кажется, хотела глоток свежего воздуха? Так вот мне тоже он нужен. — Наклонившись, он сдвигает палочку в сторону языком и, стиснув бёдра ладонями, накрывает губы Хван Мун своими.  
      Целоваться с леденцом во рту неудобно, но колени Хван Мун всё равно подгибаются. От Юн Ги пахнет пудрой и лаком для волос, а от его блеска губы моментально становятся жирными и липкими. Он старается быть осторожным, чтобы не пораниться о заострившиеся края леденца, поэтому каждое движения его языка резко контрастирует с отнюдь не ласковым скольжением пальцев по коже. Юн Ги будто демонстрирует свою силу и в то же время сохраняет акцент на нежности. У Хван Мун комната плывёт перед глазами из-за этого.   
      Извернувшись так, чтобы прижать Хван Мун к стене, Юн Ги подхватывает её ногу под коленом. Он сильнее наваливается на неё, давая почувствовать твёрдость и жар своего тела, затем вжимается пахом в низ живота, и Хван Мун понимает, что оттопыренные карманы брюк теперь не самая большая их проблема.  
      Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Юн Ги соскальзывает губами по скулам Хван Мун вниз, к шее, и одновременно с этим проталкивает вторую руку под футболку. У него, в отличие от всё тех же макнэ или даже Нам Джуна с Хо Соком, чертовски быстро отрастает щетина, поэтому когда кожу едва ощутимо царапает его подбородок, Хван Мун не может сдержать судорожного вдоха. Её так сильно возбуждает это, что хочется вскарабкаться на стену. Даром, что её всё ещё удерживают на месте удивительно сильные для такого сухощавого тела руки.  
      — Если ты сейчас же не вернёшься к остальным, они начнут что-то подозревать, — шепчет Хван Мун, боясь, что слишком явный хрип в голосе выдаст её истинные желания.  
      Юн Ги в ответ мычит что-то неразборчивое и мягко проходится языком по ярёмной впадинке. Всё ещё удерживающая ногу на весу рука тем временем сдвигается к ягодицам. Хван Мун хочется проклясть день, когда она решила купить на распродаже эти грёбаные шорты.  
      — Я серьёзно! — выдавливает она, изрядно кривя душой, и морщится, почувствовав прикосновение к груди.   
      Юн Ги не нравится мять её как тесто, куда сильнее он любит щекотать её самыми кончиками пальцев. Чтобы у Хван Мун душа в пятки проваливалась от каждого движения. Вот и сейчас он обводит сосок сквозь ткань лифчика, прекрасно зная, что это подействует на неё круче удара током.  
      — Ты всё ещё думаешь, что кто-то не знает о нас? — насмешливо интересуется Юн Ги, подняв голову.   
      Он в упор смотрит на Хван Мун, в его глазах плещется столько сарказма, что становится стыдно за свою наивность. Она прекрасно понимает, что об их отношениях стало известно задолго до того, как они сами эти отношения поняли и приняли, но надежда ведь умирает последней!  
      — Думаю, нам не стоит демонстрировать «нас» настолько откровенно, — ехидно тянет она.  
      Губы Юн Ги изгибает усмешка.  
      — Уверена? У нас есть около трёх или четырёх минут. — Он будто ненарочно проводит ладонью по её бедру так, что пальцы проникают под шорты и, наклонившись к её уху, шепчет: — И я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты справилась за одну.  
      Хван Мун буквально размазывает по стене волной источаемой им сексуальности. Приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, прежде чем выговорить слабое:  
      — Уверена.   
      Юн Ги хмыкает.   
      — Ну как хочешь.   
      Снова стиснув Хван Мун в объятиях, он прижимается к её губам, жадно целует, словно не желая возвращаться в реальный мир, и, наконец, отстраняется. Хван Мун кажется, что в этот же момент она превращается в желе.  
      — Увидимся в гримёрке. — Юн Ги лукаво подмигивает. Вытащив изо рта леденец, он салютует им обалдевшей от такого поворота Хван Мун и удаляется, не забыв при этом сунуть руки в карманы.  
      Хван Мун, проводив его спину оторопелым взглядом, касается пальцами губ в попытках вспомнить, когда именно этот жучара спёр у неё леденец. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений, когда остаточная дрожь после случившегося спадает, она понимает, что если он появится в таком виде в гримёрке, у остальных точно возникнут вопросы. Вернее, уже не вопросы, а железобетонная уверенность. И пусть они и так думают, что они спят друг с другом — и они правы, чего греха таить, — надежда всё равно умирает последней, поэтому Хван Мун с громкими проклятиями кидается к двери.


	12. День 12 (GOT7, AU, Джин Ён/ОЖП)

      Смотреть на Джин Ёна — сплошное удовольствие. Он красив, хорошо сложен и обладает тем самым чувством стиля, от которого обычно приходишь не в ужас, а в восторг. Он умеет себя подать, умеет улыбаться так, что душа проваливается в пятки, умеет пускать пыль в глаза с мастерством заядлого мошенника. Однако при этом он не теряет себя, своей индивидуальности, своего характера, который, к слову, достаточно проблематичный. И это всё, как ни странно, нравится Ён Су до дрожи в коленях. Хотя каких-то полгода назад она за эти же качества готова была его прибить.  
      Это, кажется, их третье или четвёртое официальное свидание. Джин Ён приглашает Ён Су в консерваторию. Он обожает музыку любых направлений и старается впитывать всё, что доступно слуху, чтобы создать свой стиль, поэтому Ён Су ходит за ним практически везде как привязанная. Её завораживает, когда он превращается в напряжённое внимание — в такие моменты он становится практически неотразимым.  
      В ложе, куда Джин Ён не без труда достаёт билеты, оказывается малолюдно. Два ряда кресел расположены так, что сидящие попарно люди не мешают друг другу ничем. Пространства более чем достаточно.  
      Ён Су протискивается к стенке, в то время как Джин Ён степенно устраивается у прохода. Он мимолётно улыбается напряжённо оглядывающейся Ён Су, наклоняется к её уху и говорит так, что ладони мгновенно покрываются потом:  
      — Если захочешь чего-нибудь, говори.  
      Ён Су, сглотнув, кивает. От него ненавязчиво пахнет туалетной водой и лосьоном после бритья — Джин Ён не терпит несоответствия во внешнем виде, так что дорогой классический костюм обязательно должен сочетаться с гладко выбритым лицом и идеально уложенными волосами. Однако это вовсе не означает, что он всегда выглядит прилизанным пижоном: в моменты, когда в напускной демонстрации нет необходимости, он превращается в обычного парня, каких сотни гуляют по их университету. Только при этом он всё равно остаётся дьявольски красивым. И стильным.  
      Концерт начинается с медленной композиции. Ён Су вся превращается в слух, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звучании музыки, но в момент, когда на колено ложится горячая ладонь, всё её внимание концентрируется на прикосновении. Она тщетно пытается вникнуть в переливчатую игру инструментов, потому что наполняющие большой зал звуки действительно заслуживают высокой оценки — на сцене мастера своего дела, но бегающие по её спине мурашки вызваны вовсе не их виртуозностью.  
      — Не зря билеты на этот концерт стоили так дорого, — проникает в сознание низкий шёпот, и Ён Су крепче стискивает колени от пробежавшейся по телу дрожи. Это, черт его дери, слишком неожиданно! — Тебе нравится?  
      Ён Су с трудом отлепляет язык от нёба, поворачивается к Джин Ёну и, почти прижавшись губами к его уху, шипит:  
      — Пока не могу понять, потому что ты меня отвлекаешь.  
      Глаза Джин Ёна округляются. Вздёрнув бровь, он прищуривается, пару секунд вникает в суть претензии, а затем так ехидно усмехается, что Ён Су понимает — лучше бы она промолчала.  
      — Ты про это? — Он сдвигает ладонь выше.  
      На Ён Су классическое скромное платье, длина которого вполне позволяет носить его без опаски, и когда Джин Ён сдвигает подол юбки до самых бёдер, на свет показывается край чулок. В полутьме зала видно плохо выражение лица Джин Ёна, но его взгляд становится ощутимо тяжелее — это отлично чувствуется.  
      Ён Су приходится задержать дыхание, чтобы не выдать волнения. Однако от внимания Джин Ёна это не ускользает. От него вообще сложно утаить хоть что-нибудь.  
      — Мы вообще-то в приличном заведении, не забыла? — насмешливо хмыкает он, поглаживая большим пальцем край чулка так, что подушечка задевает кожу.  
      Ён Су хочется провалиться сквозь пол от смущения.  
      — Скажи это себе! — огрызается она, обхватив его запястье обеими руками. — Хватит меня дразнить!  
      — Я тебя дразню? — Джин Ён притворно оскорбляется. — Я привёл тебя сюда, чтобы послушать музыку вообще-то, а ты своими фантазиями сбиваешь меня с толку.  
      Ён Су теряет дар речи от возмущения. Вот как он умудряется всё подвести к тому, что виноваты кругом все, а он один стоит с краю и в белом?!  
      — Убери тогда от меня руки, — елейно произносит она, впившись в Джин Ёна негодующим взглядом.  
      Однако его так просто не проймёшь. Чтобы заставить Пак Джин Ёна смутиться, нужно расшибиться в лепёшку, а у Ён Су в данный момент нет ни сил, ни воли, чтобы препираться. Джин Ён это прекрасно видит.  
      — Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, ненавязчиво привалившись к её плечу.   
      Окутавшие Ён Су запахи становятся концентрированнее, а хватка на бедре усиливается. Джин Ён нарочно не переступает определённых граней, куда больше ему нравится доводить всё до точки, когда она разрешает ему это сделать. Ну или когда она сама шагает навстречу.  
      — Ты музыку слушать пришёл или что? — Ён Су смотрит на него с презрением ледяной королевы, ругая себя за разгоревшийся внизу живота жар.  
      — Я и слушаю, — невозмутимо парирует Джин Ён. — И то, что я слышу, мне определённо нравится.  
      Он будто невзначай задевает губами мочку её уха, и по телу томной волной проходится желание протолкнуть его руку глубже между ног. Провокатор из Джин Ёна хоть куда, Ён Су с каждым разом понимает это всё отчётливее.  
      — Ты не ответила на вопрос, — вкрадчиво напоминает Джин Ён, когда молчание затягивается. Музыка на сцене становится пронзительнее, будто вторя его настроению.  
      У Ён Су пересыхает во рту, когда он оттягивает пальцем резинку чулка и тут же отпускает её. Кожу обжигает лёгким зудом от упругого хлопка, жар внизу живота усиливается.  
      — Перестань! — собрав всю волю в кулак, сипит Ён Су. — Тут же люди кругом!  
      Глаза Джин Ёна превращаются в угли, а губы изгибает такая улыбка, что Ён Су быстро понимает — давление на совесть бесполезно. Он явно не захватил её с собой.  
      — Это единственное, что тебя смущает?   
      Его пальцы мимолётно проскальзывают глубже под юбку, но затем опять возвращаются к резинке чулка. Перед глазами темнеет от этого.  
      — Меня смущает твоя рука под моим платьем, остальное — опционально.  
      Джин Ён смеётся.  
      — В таком случае, я её уберу, — говорит он, но когда Ён Су почти вздыхает с облегчением, он вдруг поворачивает её лицо к себе и прижимается к губам с такой страстью, что изумлённый выдох тает на его языке невесомой снежинкой.  
      Целуется Джин Ён так, что Ён Су временами едва не теряет сознание. Она понятия не имеет, где он научился подобному искусству, но когда у них нет возможности заняться полноценным сексом, он вполне может довести дело до кондиции при помощи одних только губ и языка. Ну и пальцев, которые, к слову, всё ещё поглаживают кожу.  
      Ён Су боится, что её вымученный стон станет слышен другим обитателям ложи, однако сотрясающая стены консерватории музыка, кажется, глушит любые звуки. Поэтому она вся превращается в оголённый нерв и, мысленно послав к чёрту все последствия, всё-таки проталкивает руку Джин Ёна между бёдер. Его торжествующая усмешка скользит по губам щекоткой, но сейчас ей совершенно не до этого, потому что длинные гибкие пальцы легко находят самое возбуждённо место и надавливают на него. Ён Су зажмуривается до кругов под веками, когда они сдвигают полоску нижнего белья и легко оказываются под ней.  
      — Вот видишь, — шепчет Джин Ён, ловя её судорожные выдохи и смешивая их со своим горячим дыханием, — меня бесполезно обманывать. Я знаю, чего ты желаешь.  
      Ён Су хочется сказать, чтобы он заткнулся и наслаждался победой молча, но вместо этого она шире разводит ноги, откидывается на спинку кресла и с силой кусает губы, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся из горла стоны, когда его пальцы оказываются внутри.   
      Джин Ён нарочно ласкает её так, чтобы попадать под постоянно меняющуюся мелодию, поэтому спустя несколько минут Ён Су теряет связь с реальность, полностью погрузившись в наслаждение — как физическое, так и аудиальное. Её, кажется, несёт на волнах удовольствия, расщепляет на молекулы. Она не видит, но чувствует, как Джин Ён смотрит на неё — жадно, обжигающе, его наверняка тоже мучает жажда определённого характера, но он слишком упрям, чтобы дать ей волю. Сперва он сделает всё, чтобы лишить рассудка Ён Су, а следом посмотрит по обстоятельствам.  
      Оргазм накрывает Ён Су одновременно с финальными аккордами. Практически вжав руку Джин Ёна в промежность, она протяжно мычит и, наконец, расслабляется одновременно с раздавшимся громом аплодисментов. Это получается так забавно, что губы тут же растягивает усмешка. Да уж, выше всяких похвал, заслуживает оваций.   
      — Ну что, готова перекусить? — будничным тоном спрашивает Джин Ён, вытирая пальцы вытащенным из кармана платком с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло.  
      Ён Су недоверчиво вздёргивает бровь.  
      — Концерт ещё не закончен? Это антракт или что-то типа того?  
      — Ну да, — беззаботно кивает Джин Ён. — Трёхчасовой концерт подразумевает передышку, музыканты ведь не железные.  
      — Вот как…   
      Ён Су опускает взгляд на его штаны и запинается. Отчётливо оттопыривающаяся ширинка заставляет её передёрнуть плечами от снова мазнувшего по внутренностям желания. Перед глазами вспыхивает и тут же гаснет картинка весьма интимного характера, так что план рождается в голове раньше, чем она успевает хорошо всё обдумать.  
      — Сколько, говоришь, длится перерыв?  
      Перехватив её взгляд, Джин Ён улыбается.  
      — Что-то около двадцати минут. А что? — невинно интересуется он, прищурившись.  
      — А то ты не знаешь, гад хитрожопый, — бурчит Ён Су и, схватив его за руку, быстрым шагом направляется в сторону лифтов. В подземной парковке сейчас наверняка пустынно, а машина у Джин Ёна просторная. Двадцати минут им хватит с головой. Во всяком случае, Ён Су на это надеется.


	13. День 13 (BTS, Чи Мин/ОЖП)

      День Лин Янг обычно расписан практически по минутам: подъём, быстрая прогулка с щенком, завтрак, пробежка бодрой рысцой до работы, восьмичасовые препирательства с клиентами напополам с поездками по объектам в компании Ю Мин, рысца до дома, вытирание луж, оставленных не выдержавшим ожидания щенком, вечерняя прогулка, ужин, сон. Она теряется в днях недели, даже в месяцах, потому что сшитый будто из железных прутьев график не пробить ничем — даже на девичники приходится тщательно выкраивать время.   
      Однако когда на пороге появляется Чи Мин, любые планы, как правило, летят коту под хвост.  
      — Нуна, — Чи Мин влетает в квартиру, подхватывает пискнувшую Лин Янг подмышки и кружит её по комнате, едва не спотыкаясь о радостно лающего щенка, — я так соскучился!  
      От него пахнет морозом, ведь температура на улице оставляет желать лучшего, а оставшийся на вороте пальто снег неприятно холодит кожу. Но Лин Янг это не смущает. Рассмеявшись, она обхватывает Чи Мина руками и ногами и прижимается к нему всем телом, боясь поверить, что это ей не снится. Популярность группы BTS растёт как на дрожжах, так что свободного времени у них ноль целых ноль десятых. Поэтому три месяца назад Чи Мин решил подарить Лин Янг щенка. И даже сам выбрал кличку — Булочка.  
      — У вас перерыв? — спрашивает Лин Янг, когда Чи Мин осторожно усаживает её на комод и принимается стягивать верхнюю одежду.  
      — Да, два часа на сбор вещей, потом улетаем в Лос-Анжелес.  
      Лин Янг хмурится, прикинув оставшееся время.  
      — Тогда тебе нельзя быть здесь, ты же опоздаешь.  
      — Не опоздаю, — выдыхает Чи Мин и, снова подхватив Лин Янг на руки, добавляет: — Чон Гук проспорил мне, так что он должен будет собрать мои вещи. Всё схвачено.  
      Лин Янг разбирает смех. С мелкого станется мстительно набить чемодан совсем не теми вещами, но рассказать о своих опасениях она не успевает, потому что кожу обжигает дыханием. Покрывшись мурашками с ног до головы, Лин Янг фокусирует взгляд на глазах Чи Мина и тут же проваливается в чуть расширившиеся зрачки.  
      — Я очень по тебе соскучился, — почему-то шёпотом говорит он, и Лин Янг, сразу забыв обо всём, прижимается к его губам долгим жадным поцелуем. Она тоже соскучилась.  
      Чи Мин смещает руки так, чтобы она могла обхватить его талию ногами, и, не прерывая поцелуя, осторожно идёт в сторону спальни, однако продолжающий путаться под ногами щенок нарушает все планы. Споткнувшись, Чи Мин теряет равновесие и с размаху влетает в стену, чудом успев повернуться так, чтобы не придавить Лин Янг. Удар выбивает из лёгких весь воздух, однако куда больше неприятных ощущений доставляет прикушенный язык. Лин Янг морщится, обхватывает взмокшее лицо Чи Мина ладонями и, цыкнув, с беспокойством спрашивает:  
      — Ты в порядке?  
      — Я вообще-то на тебя упал, — кряхтит тот, но Лин Янг качает головой.  
      — Со мной всё хорошо.   
      Сглотнув, она запускает пальцы в волосы на его затылке, и Чи Мин ощутимо вздрагивает. Он шумно выдыхает, облизывает губы и, закрыв глаза на мгновение, бормочет:  
      — Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.  
      Лин Янг едва сдерживает ответную дрожь от того, каким низким становится его голос.   
      — Ты точно не опоздаешь на самолёт? — задушенно шепчет она, когда Чи Мин прижимается губами к её шее. Они мягкие, горячие, чувственные, поэтому она чувствует каждое прикосновение так, будто кожи просто нет. Это почти больно.  
      — Хватит париться насчёт этого, — мурчит Чи Мин ей в ярёмную впадинку. — Сосредоточься лучше на мне.  
      У Лин Янг снова становится сухо во рту.  
      Добравшись, наконец, до спальни, Чи Мин усаживается на кровать. Не давая Лин Янг слезть с его коленей, он кладёт одну руку ей на поясницу, а второй — мягко сжимает грудь. Попутно он тянется за поцелуем, но когда до губ Лин Янг остаётся всего ничего, он вдруг замирает.   
      — Ты чего? — шепчет она, пытаясь моргнуть, глаза Чи Мина завораживают её.   
      — Ничего, — так же шёпотом отвечает он. — Просто опять влюбляюсь в тебя.  
      Внутри Лин Янг взрывается целый вулкан эмоций. Задохнувшись, она застывает гранитным изваянием, боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь жутко несуразное — об её уникальной способности портить важные моменты можно написать не один трактат. Однако все страхи проходят, когда Чи Мин стискивает её в объятиях и осторожно касается губами подбородка. Это будто снимает с рук и ног тяжёлые кандалы. Лин Янг всем телом подаётся вперёд и целует его в ответ со всей нежностью, всей любовью, что до сих пор теплится в ней, несмотря на трудности, обстоятельства, разлуку и занятость. Ей не нужно, чтобы он прыгал выше головы. Достаточно пары раз в месяц, когда он заскакивает перед вылетом в очередной тур, чтобы сказать ей слова, которые заряжают её уверенностью на долгие дни.  
      Однако любое «хорошо» можно попытаться сделать чуточку лучше.  
      — Приезжай ко мне после возвращения, — бормочет Лин Янг, крепче стиснув бёдра Чи Мина коленями. Биение его сердца ударяет по пальцам взволнованной вибрацией, а ладони, всё ещё стискивающие ягодицы, ощутимо напрягаются.  
      Чи Мин в недоумении вздёргивает брови, но спросить что-либо не успевает, потому что Лин Янг поспешно продолжает:  
      — Если оставишь у меня пару-тройку вещей, в следующий раз помощь Чон Гука не потребуется. Что скажешь?  
      Она не хочет говорить напрямую «переезжай ко мне, мне страшно не хватает второй зубной щётки в стаканчике и чтобы Булочку ругал кто-то, кроме меня, хоть иногда», но Чи Мину это, к счастью, и не требуется. Поймав её взгляд, он прищуривается, долгое мгновение испытующе смотрит, кажется, в самую её душу, а затем, извернувшись, укладывает её на кровать. Лин Янг остаётся только натужно выдохнуть, когда его крепкое горячее тело вжимает её в матрас.  
      — Я подумаю, — насмешливо тянет он, пока его рука скользящим движением опускается к низу живота.   
      — В смысле?! — негодующе подскакивает Лин Янг и тут же осекается, почувствовав, как горячая ладонь накрывает лобок. Прокашлявшись, прежде чем продолжить, она кривит губы. — Ты отказаться планируешь, что ли?  
      — И не надейся, — хмыкает Чи Мин, дразняще поглаживая пальцем промежность сквозь нижнее бельё.   
      Дыхание Лин Янг сбивается.   
      — Тогда над чем ты раздумывать собрался? — хрипит она, с трудом сгребая остатки сознания в кучу.  
      — Над тем, что тебе надо как-то сказать, что в твоём шкафу уже давно дофига моих вещей, а запасную зубную щётку я прячу под раковиной, — фыркает Чи Мин.  
      Лин Янг кажется, что на неё падает горящий дирижабль. Несколько секунд она в шоке смотрит в сверкающие от сдерживаемого смеха глаза, а затем выдавливает:  
      — Ах ты жучара!   
      Чи Мин, не выдержав, заливается хохотом. Он хватается за живот и благоразумно откатывается в сторону, пока Лин Янг не пришла в себя до того состояния, в котором обычно дают пинка.  
      Да уж, сделала нуна предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться. Оказывается, пока она рожала ёжика, свято веря, что это только её решение, он давно уже всё устроил. И не выгонишь ведь, хотя надо бы.  
      Громкая вибрация лежащего на тумбочке телефона вызывает у Лин Янг вздох облегчения. Она понятия не имеет, как выкручиваться из получившейся ситуации, поэтому возможность взять передышку отзывается тёплыми пожеланиями в адрес того, кому она так срочно понадобилась.  
      Лин Янг на животе подползает к краю кровати, хватает трубку и, не глянув на дисплей, буркает:  
      — Слушаю?  
      — Это я тебя слушаю, душа моя, — мрачно раздаётся из динамика. — Потрудись объяснить, почему тебя до сих пор нет в офисе, а я уже битый час танцую танго с саблями вокруг твоего клиента?  
      Глаза Лин Янг округляются. Она совсем забыла про работу с этим Чи Мином!  
      — Ю Мин-а, — елейно тянет она, — прости-и-и…  
      — Да брось ты, — ехидно фыркает та, — я всего лишь заебалась лить себе за шиворот кофе, чтобы избавиться от желания придушить твоего клиента. Скажи лучше, птенчик, когда ты, блядь, в гнёздышко наше наведаешься? А то, боюсь, если многоуважаемый О Дан Гын-ши позвонит ещё раз, я переключу свою жажду убийства на тебя.  
      — Скоро! — выпаливает Лин Янг и вздрагивает, почувствовав скольжение ладоней по ногам.   
      Обернувшись, она цыкает в сторону Чи Мина, но тот встречает её взгляд с достойной короля невозмутимостью. Нарочно проигнорировав её дёрганные попытки вывернуться, он придавливает её ноги к матрасу, степенно наклоняется и, к величайшему ужасу Лин Янг, проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра.  
      — Прекрати! — зажав динамик пальцем, шипит она, но Чи Мин игнорирует и это. Его язык тем временем соскальзывает выше.  
      — Что у тебя там происходит? — более мирным тоном интересуется Ю Мин, явно поняв, что образовавшаяся заминка не случайна.  
      — Н-ничего, я скоро приеду! Оставь клиента мне! — запинаясь, выдавливает Лин Янг. Приходится с силой прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать возглас, когда мягкое прикосновение языка чувствуется слишком близко от промежности.  
      — Котенька, у тебя живот прихватило? — с внезапной заботой спрашивает Ю Мин. Лин Янг хочется проклясть всё на свете, потому что прихватило у неё совсем другое место. И совсем по другим причинам.  
      — Ю Мин-а, давай я потом расскажу… Ох… — Сдавшись, Лин Янг утыкается носом в матрас и всхлипывает, потому что Чи Мин, добравшись до нужной точки, мягко поддевает её кончиком языка.  
      По ту сторону эфира раздаётся смех.  
      — Ясно всё с тобой, сиди дома. Насчёт клиента не парься — я окружу его должной заботой и постараюсь не забить до смерти блюдцем. И, да, привет Чи Мину.   
      Отключается она раньше, чем Лин Янг успевает сказать что-то в протест.   
      — Охренеть, — выдыхает она и снова стонет, почувствовав, как язык проскальзывает внутрь. Ощущения получаются настолько острыми, что трубка моментально выпадает из вспотевших рук.  
      — Я прощён? — спрашивает Чи Мин, услышав глухой стук о пол.  
      — Я подумаю, — шипит в ответ Лин Янг и снова утыкается лицом в матрас.


	14. День 14 (DAY6, Ён Хён/ОЖП)

      Су Ан вымотана. Она засыпает на ходу, едва передвигается ноги и чувствует себя так, что хочется упасть плашмя на пол и притвориться ковриком. Однако у неё даже на это нет времени. Близится очередной камбэк, поэтому в данную минуту только самые мёртвые из них не молятся на календарь, ведь растоптавший их год ежемесячных обновлений всё-таки близится к концу. Остаётся всего ничего.  
      — Су Ан-а, — из-за спины как чёрт из табакерки выскакивает Тэ Чон, но Су Ан даже не вздрагивает — у неё даже на испуг нет сил, — после работы никуда не уходи, мы будем бухать.  
      — С какой радости? — тускло спрашивает Су Ан, ковыряясь в стойке с вешалками.  
      — С такой, что все заебались, — веско припечатывает Тэ Чон. — Надо хоть на один вечер взять передышку, иначе Новый год мы будем встречать, перестукиваясь в гробах.  
      Су Ан криво улыбается. В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, от остального мороз по коже. Но она не отказывается. Отдохнуть и впрямь очень хочется.  
      Культурный выпивательный вечер решено проводить прямо в студии. Идти куда-то ни у кого нет желания, поэтому пара крепких парней-звуковиков бодрыми кабанчиками сбегают в магазин, откуда притаскивают три пакета с всевозможной звенящей тарой.  
      Су Ан освобождается к моменту, когда равномерно гудящая команда стаффа обустраивает место для посиделок. Она стаскивает с головы резинку, долго, с наслаждением чешет виски и, когда дверь студии в очередной раз открывается, замирает как вкопанная, потому что под весёлые приветствия, смех и возгласы в помещение гурьбой вкатываются те, кто создаёт всем присутствующим неимоверные проблемы, те, ради кого они, собственно, тут и работают, — группа DAY6 в полном составе.   
      Круглыми от шока глазами уставившись на не менее усталые, но всё равно цветущие улыбками физиономии парней, Су Ан пару мгновений медлит, однако когда один из них всё-таки поднимает голову и смотрит на неё в упор, её будто снимают с паузы. Присев, она рыбкой ныряет к расположившейся неподалёку Тэ Чон и, вцепившись в её плечо, задушенно шипит:  
      — Ты что, забыла предупредить меня об их приходе?!  
      — Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?! — прижав руку к груди, закатывает глаза та. — Я сделала это умышленно, разумеется.  
      У Су Ан пропадает дар речи.   
      — Ёбтвою, Тэ Чон-а!  
      — Что бы ты ни имела в виду, ему не требуется ёб, — со спокойной миной реагирует Тэ Чон. — И расслабься уже, ты привлекаешь внимание.  
      Су Ан стискивает зубы, но пальцы от плеча Тэ Чон всё-таки отрывает. Поджав ноги, она с разобиженным видом усаживается рядом и всверливается взглядом в пол.  
      — И не делай такое лицо, а то я себя виноватой чувствую, — вздыхает Тэ Чон.  
      — Вот и правильно! Ты виновата! — огрызается Су Ан.  
      Тэ Чон косится на неё, демонстративно ковыряется в ухе, пару секунд разглядывает что-то под ногтем, а потом радостно заявляет:  
      — А, нет, показалось, не чувствую! В общем, — она приваливается к Су Ан, — я знаю, ты стопроцентно ушла бы домой скажи я тебе об этом. Я не ставлю целью смутить тебя или заставить чувствовать неловкость. Просто… отдыхать тоже надо. А если ты так и будешь бегать от Ёнкея, ситуацию это никак не исправит.  
      Губы Су Ан искривляет усмешка. Если подумать, в чём-то подруга права. Если она не перестанет вести себя по-детски, все решат, что она влюблена в Кан Ён Хёна. И самое мерзкое в этом то, что они будут так уж неправы — настолько обаятельного и, что уж там, красивого парня сложно оставить без внимания. Однако пока Су Ан с головой хватает его попыток охмурить её. Давления с двух сторон она точно не переживёт.  
      Посиделки, как ни странно, проходят более чем мирно. Студия доверху наполняется болтовнёй, шумом, взрывами хохота и густыми приторными запахами соджу и закусок, поэтому атмосфера быстро становится тёплой, почти домашней.  
      Су Ан понимает, что ей хватит, когда очередная рюмка с выпивкой едва не выскальзывает из пальцев. С трудом удержав её, она быстро вливает содержимое в рот, звучно выдыхает и, прищурившись, пытается отыскать взглядом Тэ Чон. Та обнаруживается неподалёку в обществе макнэ-лайн DAY6. Они что-то живо обсуждают и, кажется, выглядят вполне трезвыми, поэтому Су Ан мысленно желает подруге хорошо провести остаток вечера и, привстав, вдруг чувствует, как рядом с ней кто-то плюхается. Замерев, она в изумлении оборачивается, подумав, что Тэ Чон каким-то хитрым раком отрастила себе суперспособности и за две секунды преодолела разделяющее их расстояние, и тут же врастает коленями в пол. Потому что рядом оказывается совсем не Тэ Чон.  
      — Наконец-то поймал тебя, — хмыкает Ён Хён, улыбаясь так очаровательно, что душа Су Ан с грохотом проваливается в трусы.  
      — Да я как бы… тут всё время… — мямлит она. Ноги превращаются в варёные спагетти, а разморенное алкоголем и усталостью тело напрочь отказывается слушаться. Су Ан оказывается в такой жопе, что мысль о том, чтобы плюнуть на всё и поползти к выходу при помощи одних только рук, не кажется ей такой уж ужасной. И похрен, как на неё в этот момент будут смотреть остальные!  
      — Да я не это имею в виду. А впрочем, неважно. — Ён Хён легкомысленно взмахивает рукой. Кивнув в сторону полупустой бутылки соджу, он спрашивает: — Налить?  
      Су Ан истово мотает головой. Если она выпьет ещё хоть каплю, она точно наделает глупостей. Ей уже хочется их наделать, потому что из-за исходящего от Ён Хёна тонкого аромата туалетной воды сознание затуманивается всё сильнее.  
      И почему он так потрясающе выглядит, даже когда измучен бесконечными репетициями?  
      — Мне, наверное, хватит, — облизав губы, роняет Су Ан. — Да и домой уже пора.  
      Улыбка тут же пропадает с лица Ён Хёна. Озабоченно нахмурившись, он продвигается, у Су Ан перехватывает дыхание. Он всё-таки слишком красив, а она — слишком измотана и пьяна, чтобы снова врать себе, что это не так.  
      — Тебе нехорошо?  
      Смех подкатывает к горлу напополам с тошнотой. Да нет, ей офигительно, на самом деле, не хватает только заунывной игры скрипки прямо над ухом.  
      — Устала, хочу выспаться, извини, — деревянным голосом чеканит Су Ан и всё-таки поднимается. К счастью, почти не шатаясь.  
      Ён Хён подскакивает следом.  
      — Я провожу.  
      — Не надо. — Су Ан бледно улыбается. — Я лучше на такси.  
      — Тогда я сейчас вызову, — вернув ей улыбку, кивает Ён Хён и без лишних слов достаёт телефон.  
      Су Ан мысленно пожимает плечами. Ну раз ему так хочется…  
      К машине Су Ан идёт уверенной походкой смертельно раненного попугая. Её, в принципе, не так уж сильно штормит после выпитого, но невесомо касающаяся лопаток ладонь, тепло которой, кажется, раскаляет крючки лифчика добела, сильно путает мысли. И ноги заодно.  
      Ну зачем?.. Зачем он ещё и провожать её до такси вызвался, а?!  
      — Осторожнее в дороге, — открыв дверцу, говорит Ён Хён.  
      Дыхание Су Ан перехватывает повторно. Не нужно, чтобы он ухаживал за ней, не нужно, чтобы оказывал знаки внимания, проявлял симпатию, был с ней настолько милым! Она и так каждый день проводит в борьбе с собой, чтобы не влюбиться в это воплощённое очарование, и он нисколько не помогает ей справляться!  
      Собравшись с духом, Су Ан останавливается рядом с Ён Хёном, бросает на него быстрый взгляд — смотреть на него дольше она боится до паники — и, пробормотав «Спасибо, я постараюсь», ныряет в салон. Кажется, эта часть пути успешно преодолена.  
      Су Ан одёргивает подол просторного летнего платья, открывает рот, чтобы назвать водителю адрес, и едва не прикусывает язык, когда дверца вдруг снова открывается и в такси вихрем влетает Ён Хён.  
      — Я, наверное, всё-таки провожу тебя до дома, — выдыхает он и, придвинувшись вплотную, вдруг обхватывает лицо Су Ан ладонями. Она успевает только оторопело моргнуть, прежде чем мысли смешиваются в кашу.  
      Первое прикосновение похоже на вспышку пламени — к губам будто прижимается живой огонь, от которого перед глазами надолго виснет непроницаемая пелена, и Су Ан зажмуривается так, что даже круги под веками меркнут. Она сжимается, упирается руками в грудь Ён Хёна и даже, кажется, пытается выругаться, но когда она едва приоткрывает рот, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, между губ проскальзывает язык. И краски тут же бьют Су Ан в голову всем спектром сразу. Где-то на периферии ускользающего сознания она фиксирует, что автомобиль трогается, что они вроде как даже сворачивают на дорогу, но вынырнуть и убедиться в этом ей мешают горячие руки, которые соскальзывают с лица на затылок и зарываются пальцами в волосы.   
      Целуется Ён Хён ненасытно, жадно: наваливается всем весом, сминает губы Су Ан, прикусывает язык. Он похож на путника, дорвавшегося, наконец, до источника, так что Су Ан приходится приложить все силы, чтобы всё-таки отпихнуть его от себя.  
      — Сдурел, что ли?! — шипит она, пытаясь вернуть сбившееся дыхание в норму.  
      — А что? — Ён Хён трогательно округляет глаза. — Тебе не нравится?  
      — Не нравится! — сердито выплёвывает Су Ан.  
      Ён Хён прищуривается. Он нарочито проводит языком по губам и, заметив весьма однозначную реакцию, улыбается.  
      — Не ври.  
      Щёки Су Ан обжигает румянцем.  
      — Да неважно! Это в любом случае неприлично! Мы в такси!  
      Она кивает в сторону зеркала заднего вида, в котором отражаются слегка красноватые от усталости глаза водителя, Ён Хён поднимает голову.  
      — Извините, — прокашлявшись, зовёт он, — вы не возражаете?  
      Водитель бросает долгий взгляд на него, затем — на медленно охреневающую Су Ан и, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице, спокойно сдвигает зеркало чуть в сторону. Теперь в зоне видимости остаётся только его макушка.   
      Су Ан немеет от шока. Это что, добровольное согласие на порнофикацию поездки?!  
      Ён Хён тем временем снова наклоняется к ней.  
      — Вот и нет проблемы. Это специальное такси, — довольно мурчит он, пока Су Ан пытается собрать воедино рассыпавшийся мозг.  
      — Типа для парочек, которым невтерпёж? — нервно хихикает она.  
      Ён Хён пожимает плечами. Фыркнув и смешно сморщив нос, он опять улыбается, и у Су Ан с пронзительным треском рвётся что-то внутри. Происходящее здесь и сейчас похоже на сон, однако когда Су Ан проводит ладонями по чуть влажной от испарины футболке на спине Ён Хёна, ощущения получаются пугающе натуральными.  
      Почувствовав её неуверенное прикосновение, Ён Хён замирает. Он чуть отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза Су Ан, будто только сейчас поняв, что неплохо бы поинтересоваться — не против ли она, и Су Ан, наконец, сдаётся. Она может врать себе напропалую, пока трезвая, но сейчас, когда в организме столько соджу, что её слезами можно поить всех алкоголиков Сеула, она хотя бы немного побудет честной с собой. Кан Ён Хён нравится ей до дрожи в коленках.  
      Сглотнув, Су Ан подаётся вперёд. Она всё ещё не уверена ни в чём, ей страшно потерять работу, но когда Ён Хён вздрагивает от робкого поцелуя, а затем сгребает её в объятия, сомнения исчезают с оглушительным хлопком. Бояться она будет завтра, сегодня ей совсем не до этого.  
      Сознание, кажется, сыплется цветной мозаикой. Пульс набатом стучит в ушах, горло сохнет от частого дыхания, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Су Ан закрывает глаза, запускает руки в волосы Ён Хёна и проваливается в его прикосновения, как в дремучую трясину. Она чувствует, как он кусает её плечи и шею, скользит ладонями по талии, спине, груди и, кажется, никак не может насытиться. Он целует её, дразнит, прижимает к себе так, что временами воздух пропадает из лёгких. Ему приходится тщательно контролировать себя, чтобы не причинить ей вреда, и осознание этого возбуждает Су Ан до крайности. Она чувствует себя маленькой и хрупкой по сравнению с ним.  
      Ощутив скольжение ладони по ноге, Су Ан покрывается мурашками. Она практически постоянно наблюдает за тем, как Ён Хён репетирует, перебирает струны — нежно, аккуратно, бережно. Её завораживает, как он умело использует свои навыки, чтобы заставлять инструмент играть, поэтому когда его пальцы — жёсткие, слегка мозолистые — проходятся по внутренней стороне бедра и ныряют под нижнее бельё, Су Ан, кажется, подбрасывает. Она не раз слышала, как девчонки из стаффа хихикали, рассуждая на тему, что у гитаристов, наверное, отлично получается любая ручная работа, и теперь, почувствовав давление на самые чувствительные точки, она с уверенностью сможет подтвердить любые их слова.   
      Ён Хён возвращается к лицу Су Ан. Ловя слетающие с её губ равные выдохи, он двигает рукой: сперва неторопливо, мягко, а затем — быстрее, резче. Су Ан кажется, что её заталкивают в печку. Она цепляется за плечи Ён Хёна, пытается подстроиться под ритм, но каждый раз сбивается и досадливо шипит. Тихий смех Ён Хёна ласкает её уши живительной музыкой, а когда она, наконец, кончает с громким протяжным стоном, вселенная опрокидывается и лупит её по голове самым тяжёлым, что есть в её арсенале. На миг сознание погружается в вакуум.  
      Звучание мира возвращается в уши постепенно. Сперва раздаётся шум чайника, затем слышится приглушенный говор диктора из телевизора, а следом — чей-то до жути знакомый смех. Женский смех.  
      — Ты жив, алкоголик мой ненаглядный? — раздаётся над головой раньше, чем Су Ан успевает открыть глаза.  
      — Жив, — машинально выдавливает та и, разлепив всё-таки веки, шокированно смотрит на склонившуюся к ней Тэ Чон. — Где я?  
      — В Арабских Эмиратах, я привезла тебя сюда, чтобы продать на органы, — ехидно фыркает Тэ Чон. — У меня ты, балда. Забыла, что ли?  
      Су Ан затравленно смотрит на неё в ответ. Она не то чтобы забыла…   
      Глаза Тэ Чон округляются. Прижав кулак к губам, она присаживается на край узкой софы и с чувством говорит:  
      — Ты вчера напилась до невменяемости.  
      — И? — в ужасе хрипит Су Ан, медленно понимая, что и поездка, и Ён Хён, и… всё остальное ей скорее всего приснилось.  
      — И я забрала тебя к себе, — спокойно заканчивает Тэ Чон.   
      У Су Ан вырывается короткий вздох облегчения. С одной стороны, обидно, конечно, что настолько горячая сцена оказалась плодом её воображения, но с другой…  
      — Хотя, знаешь, в такси я с тобой больше не сяду, особенно когда ты такая пьяная, — неожиданно продолжает Тэ Чон.  
      Не успев толком успокоиться, Су Ан снова холодеет.  
      — Что… что произошло?  
      Тэ Чон делает страшные глаза.  
      — Ты так утробно стонала, что даже у меня кровь в жилах стыла, а водитель, кажется, и вовсе ногу с педали газа не убирал. По-моему, он боялся, что ты всех присутствующих в салоне либо сожрёшь, либо изнасилуешь.  
      Стыд приливает к щекам краской, а к горлу — тошнотой. Су Ан с хныканьем натягивает одеяло на голову и скукоживается, боясь даже представить величину своего позора. Надо будет потом спросить, в какую именно службу такси они обратились, и стереть этот номер навсегда из памяти телефона.  
      — Не переживай, — Тэ Чон сочувствующе хлопает её по бедру, — зато теперь мы точно знаем, что Ён Хён к тебе неровно дышит.  
      Су Ан кажется, что её тело обретает невесомость. Что, вашу мать, ещё вчера произошло?!  
      — Только не говори, что у нас с ним что-то было, — скулит Су Ан, боясь выползать из-под одеяла и взглянуть в глаза своему стыду.  
      — Не скажу, — покладисто соглашается Тэ Чон. — Но скажу другое: если ты всё-таки дашь ему шанс, он тебя точно не разочарует.  
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — мрачно буркает Су Ан и вздрагивает, когда Тэ Чон почти ложится на неё.  
      — Ты битый час втирала мне это перед сном, — вкрадчиво шепчет она и, со смехом отстранившись, будничным тоном спрашивает: — Кофе?  
      Вынырнув-таки из-под одеяла, Су Ан заторможенно кивает. Некоторое время она остекленевшим взглядом наблюдает за тем, как Тэ Чон порхает по кухне, мурлыча под нос прилипчивую мелодию, а затем вздыхает. Нет, она совершенно точно не готова знать, почему сделала такие выводы. Ещё слишком рано для таких потрясений, да и голова что-то побаливает.


	15. День 15 (GOT7, AU, БэмБэм/ОЖП)

      Темнота кофейни скользит по коже чёрным атласом, тихое гудение компьютера из офиса администратора — единственный источник шума, потому что в три утра улицы пусты, зал — тоже. Однако Ян Хи не спит. Она стоит у служебного выхода, нервно перебирая пальцами связку с ключами и магнитными картами, и кусает губы. Ей, по идее, через час нужно сдать смену, поэтому она страшно боится, что нужный человек опоздает. Они не так часто видятся, особенно в последнее время, да и охранника обычно хрен уломаешь оставить священную обязанность по сдаче ключей, поэтому Ян Хи ждёт с замиранием седца, и когда дверь всё-таки открывается, она не может сдержать улыбки.  
      БэмБэм просачивается за порог цветущим и свежим, будто только что отоспался за десятерых. Он воровато оглядывается, дожидается щелчка цифрового замка и, поймав взгляд Ян Хи, порывисто сгребает её в объятия. От него пахнет уличной свежестью, давно выветрившейся туалетной водой и приправами. Судя по всему, он тоже закрыл свой ресторанчик не так давно, поэтому его одежда до сих пор хранит пряные ароматы тайской кухни.  
      — Опаздываешь, — нарочито недовольно тянет Ян Хи.  
      БэмБэм на это только фыркает. Он крепче стискивает её в объятиях, выдыхает и с чувством говорит:  
      — Я рад.  
      — Чему? — округляет глаза Ян Хи.  
      — Раз заметила это, значит, ждала меня с нетерпением, я польщён, — прищурившись, хмыкает БэмБэм.   
      Ян Хи густо краснеет.  
      — Тщеславная шмакодявка! — отпихнув его, буркает она.   
      Однако БэмБэма так просто не смутишь. Засмеявшись, он снова заключает её в объятия и, прижавшись губами к месту чуть ниже уха, шепчет:  
      — В своё оправдание могу сказать, что мне реально есть чем гордиться и хвастаться. Помимо ума и привлекательности, у меня есть ещё и потрясающая девушка, которая специально задерживается на работе, чтобы провести со мной немного времени.  
      Щёки Ян Хи теперь горят огнём. Ей приятно слышать что-то подобное в свой адрес, разумеется, но её беда в том, что она не умеет принимать комплименты, поэтому вместо того чтобы поцеловать БэмБэма в благодарность, она закатывает глаза:  
      — Да уж, потрясающая девушка после смены воняет, как портовый грузчик, так что в твоих интересах перестать её тискать сейчас же, пока сам не провонял.  
      БэмБэм в ответ тихонько усмехается. Скользнув дыханием по скуле, он прижимается губами к её щеке и вдруг легко поднимает её над полом, обхватив за талию.  
      — Ты ч-чего?! — испуганно взвизгивает Ян Хи и тут же зажимает рот обеими руками — разбудить дремлющего в подсобке охранника ей совершенно не улыбается.  
      — Хочу показать тебе, что с недавних пор меня страшно возбуждают портовые грузчики, — с воодушевлением произносит БэмБэм и бодрым шагом направляется к офису администратора. На миг в голове Ян Хи появляется мысль, что если Ю Джин узнает, чем они иногда там занимаются, она, наверное, ещё месяц будет драить каждый уголок с хлоркой и завываниями о надругательстве.  
      Оказавшись в офисе, БэмБэм ставит Ян Хи на ноги, степенно закрывает дверь и, повернувшись, стягивает плотную кофту, под которой, к великому облегчению Ян Хи оказывается майка. Его телосложение сложно назвать пределом мечтаний, но у неё всё равно каждый раз перехватывает дыхание от вида чёткого росчерка ключиц, жилистых рук и широких, крепких плеч. Положа руку на сердце, насчёт привлекательности БэмБэм прав — ему действительно есть чем гордиться и хвастаться.  
      Повернувшись к Ян Хи, БэмБэм лукаво улыбается.  
      — Сколько, говоришь, у нас времени до прихода новой смены?  
      Ян Хи кидает быстрый взгляд на часы, прикидывает и, вздохнув, пожимает плечами.  
      — Полчаса — не больше.   
      БэмБэм, дёрнув бровью, усмехается, его глаза ловят отсвет настольной лампы, и Ян Хи мгновенно всё понимает.  
      — Нет! Этого мы точно не успеем.  
      — Я — может, и нет, — покладисто соглашается он и, усевшись на стул, притягивает Ян Хи к себе. У неё душа в пятки проваливается, когда он небрежным движением задирает её блузку и, прижавшись губами к животу, глухо добавляет: — А вот ты точно успеешь.  
      — Я… Я не могу, ты что! — шипит она, пытаясь убрать крепко удерживающие её руки. — Тут охранник, скоро придёт сменщица и… О, господи!  
      Прикосновение языка к коже обжигает калёной сталью, заставив её проглотить последние слова. Сжав кулаки, она зажмуривается и мысленно уговаривает себя реагировать чуть менее явно, однако БэмБэма вокруг пальца не обведёшь. Насчёт ума он ведь тоже не врёт — под тонной ужимок и дурковатого поведения прячется действительно умная проницательная личность, которую Ян Хи временами побаивается.  
      БэмБэм проводит языком прямо под пупком и, поняв, что клиент почти готов согласиться на всё, что бы он ни предложил, мягко тянет Ян Хи на себя. Та усаживается ему на колени без лишних вопросов. Она понимает, что всё равно сдастся — это лишь вопрос времени, которого у них и так нет, так есть ли смысл тратить его зазря.  
      Чтобы не мучиться с бесконечными пуговицами, БэмБэм расстёгивает первые две и стягивает блузку как футболку. По офису гуляет лёгкий сквозняк из-за приоткрытого окна, но Ян Хи всё равно не мёрзнет — скользящие по её телу ладони, источающие такой жар, что кожа, кажется, плавится, заставляют кровь кипеть. БэмБэм не торопится, наслаждаясь каждым движением так, будто это она доставляет ему удовольствие, но в то же время он не останавливается ни на секунду. Он гладит её, едва ощутимо щекочет и целует — уверенно и страстно, и Ян Хи почти горит в его руках.  
      Опустив ладони на ягодицы Ян Хи, БэмБэм сминает их пальцами и, приникнув губами к ключице, прикусывает её зубами. Ян Хи дёргается, по венам ураганом разносится жгучее вожделение. Она теснее вжимается в его тело, запускает руки в его волосы и, запрокинув голову, шипит, почувствовав скольжение языка по шее. Она терпеть не может слюнявые поцелуи, но у БэмБэма магическим образом получается делать всё так, что она не может протестовать.   
      — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — шепчет БэмБэм и, дёрнув молнию джинсов Ян Хи, проталкивает руку под них. Получается не слишком удобно, в узком пространстве сложно действовать быстро и ловко, но когда ему всё-таки удаётся извернуться, Ян Хи едва не сносит голову от первого же касания.   
      Сдвинуть нижнее бельё выходит попытки с третьей. Ян Хи дышит прерывисто и часто, сжавшись, чтобы БэмБэму было удобнее. Она тихо радуется, что уже сидит, иначе в противном случает она точно рухнула бы на пол.   
      Когда твёрдые пальцы легко проскальзывают по промежности, Ян Хи кажется, что её бросают в кипяток. Она изо всех сил вцепляется в волосы БэмБэма, наваливается на него и задушенно стонет, искренне надеясь, что охранник спит достаточно крепко.  
      — Тише, — смеётся БэмБэм, — всех соседей перебудишь.  
      Его пальцы тем временем проникают внутрь, и звёзды перед глазами Ян Хи становятся ярче.   
      — Помолчи хоть сейчас, пожалуйста! — хрипит она, чудом сохраняя остатки сознания.  
      БэмБэм в ответ усмехается. Накрыв её губы своими, он сминает их так, что любые срывающиеся с них звуки получаются приглушенными, и внезапно берёт такой темп, что первые несколько секунд Ян Хи почти больно. Она морщится, дёргается, чтобы отстраниться, но БэмБэм железной хваткой удерживает её на месте.   
      Постепенно неприятные ощущения идут на спад. Туго скрученная внизу живота пружина сперва расслабляется, а затем — срывается, по телу электрическими разрядами проходит волна удовольствия. Ян Хи скулит, кусает губы — свои, БэмБэма — и, кажется всё-таки теряет связь с реальностью, поэтому когда нарастающее напряжение вдруг на миг замирает, она с вымученным стоном последний раз двигается и кончает.   
      БэмБэм не разрывает поцелуя до тех пор, пока Ян Хи не затихает, срываясь только на сиплое усталое дыхание. Пара минут или около того проходят в полнейшей тишине. Лишь после того, как сердце перестаёт проламывать грудную клетку, Ян Хи поднимает голову, натыкается взглядом на настенные часы и слетает с колен БэмБэма так, будто ей дают пинка.  
      — Тебе нужно немедленно уходить! — заикаясь от паники, тараторит она.   
      Блузка, которую она тщетно пытается натянуть, путаясь в рукавах и ругаясь, едва не трещит, но Ян Хи слишком напугана, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Если девочка из другой смены увидит тут постороннего, она непременно сообщит руководству, и как бы лояльно ни относилась Ю Джин к её промахам, выгородить такой косяк она не сможет.  
      БэмБэм приходит на помощь, когда у Ян Хи заканчиваются силы и терпение. Он мягко, но настойчиво отводит её руки, натягивает блузку и, застегнув все пуговицы, чмокает Ян Хи в нос.  
      — Приходи сегодня в наш ресторан после учёбы, накормлю фирменным блюдом, — предлагает он и, взяв её за руку, неторопливо направляется к служебному выходу.  
      — У меня вечером работа, — уныло вздыхает Ян Хи. — Приболела одна из сменщиц, нужно её подменить.  
      Глаза БэмБэма вспыхивают.   
      — Тогда, может, я к тебе опять приду? — предлагает он. — Только теперь чуток пораньше, разумеется.  
      Ян Хи чувствует, как дёргается что-то внутри от его тона — вкрадчивого, проникающего под кожу сладким ядом. Таким тоном обычно усыпляют бдительность и толкают на самые безответственные поступки.   
      Впрочем, Ян Хи даже уговаривать не надо…  
      — Постараюсь убедить аджосси, что недосыпание мне к лицу, — бормочет она, боясь смотреть на него, чтобы не выдать своего воодушевления.  
      — В таком случае, увидимся? — БэмБэм наклоняется, запечатлевает на её щеке долгий целомудренный поцелуй и выскальзывает за дверь.  
      Ян Хи, проводив его взглядом, приваливается к стене и, вздохнув, едва не подпрыгивает от раздавшегося следом стука. Подумав, что БэмБэм что-то забыл, она без лишних слов снова распахивает дверь и, застыв, гулко проглатывает повисшее на языке «Что ещё?».   
      — Фух, ну и холодина! Привет, Ян Хи-я! — В коридор весёлым вихрем врывается сменщица — шумная хохотушка и сплетница, поэтому Ян Хи улыбается ей, кивает, а сама мысленно вытирает вспотевшую жопу. Не дай свет дать такой особе повод для слухов.  
      Ян Хи выходит из душного помещения спустя несколько минут и ёжится от пробежавшейся по коже прохлады. Метро пока закрыто, но до дома идти не так уж далеко, поэтому Ян Хи сильнее запахивает пальто, заворачивает за угол кафе и едва не взвизгивает, наткнувшись на БэмБэма. Тот стоит, прислонившись к стене, и улыбается ей открыто и тепло, поэтому все вопросы тают. Ян Хи всё равно и так знает, что он ждал её специально, поэтому безропотно проскальзывает пальцами в его ладонь и на короткий миг позволяет себе утонуть в ощущении всепоглощающего счастья.   
      Эти эпизоды стоят нервотрёпки, которую она переживает всякий раз, когда БэмБэм заглядывает между сменами, так что она будет позволять ему приходит снова и снова. Пока не получит по шапке, конечно. Хотя и это вряд ли её образумит.


	16. День 16 (SHINee, Тэ Мин/ОЖП)

      У сонной Ёль Ши есть одно замечательное качество: если ей приходится вставать раньше обычного, она спокойно досыпает положенное во время исполнения обычных утренних процедур. Она может спокойно чистить зубы, готовить кофе, даже читать новости — и всё это машинально, фактически не приходя в сознание.  
      Тэ Мин заходит на кухню, влекомый приятными бодрящими ароматами. На часах начало восьмого, за окном постепенно наполняется шумом улица, поэтому хорошее настроение не заставляет себя ждать. Особенно когда Тэ Мин видит Ёль Ши — встрёпанную как воробей, одетую только в футболку, которая едва прикрывает стратегически важные места. Она стоит, прислонившись бедром к кухонной стойке, и вяло жуёт давным-давно высохший крекер.  
      — Доброе утро. — Тэ Мин, проходя мимо, целует её в висок и, получив в ответ невнятное бормотание, улыбается. Ёль Ши чертовски милая, когда пребывает в сомнамбулическом состоянии.  
      На плите обнаруживается турка с варящимся кофе. Тэ Мин наклоняется, принюхивается и, убедившись, что вода пока не собирается выкипать, подхватывает не менее сухой крекер из плетёной корзины, которую они забыли убрать в шкаф минувшим вечером. На вкус отвратительно.   
      Тэ Мин морщится, смотрит в сторону Ёль Ши, но её, поглощающую, кажется, третий или четвёртый крекер, это едва ли волнует. Она клюёт носом, пытается сосредоточиться на листании новостной ленты и сочно зевает — это явно не самое бодрое её утро.  
      Не удержавшись, Тэ Мин подходит к ней со спины и, приобняв за талию, шепчет:  
      — Просыпайся.  
      Ёль Ши, шумно вздохнув, качает головой. Её не будит ни еда, ни кофе, ни наличие за спиной ещё одного человека. Она всё ещё спит, и Тэ Мину становится любопытно — что нужно сделать, чтобы она как можно быстрее пришла в себя.  
      Снова глянув на турку, Тэ Мин облизывает губы, теснее прижимается к спине Ёль Ши и сдвигает ладони ей на живот. Ткань футболки тонкая, так что все изгибы её тела можно ощутить так, будто на ней нет ничего, поэтому когда пальцы, поглаживающие место чуть ниже пупка не натыкаются на резинку трусов, Тэ Мин затаивает дыхание. Судя по всему, после вчерашнего Ёль Ши так и не потрудилась натянуть нижнее бельё.   
      Скользнув руками ниже, Тэ Мин подхватывает край футболки. Он аккуратно, одними только кончиками пальцев проводит по коже и чувствует, как к низу живота приливает кровь. Богатая фантазия рисует ему картинки разной степени откровенности, и невинный эксперимент резко становится обоюдоострым. Тэ Мин поглаживает Ёль Ши, а сам думает, что теперь едва ли сможет остановиться, даже если она так толком и не проснётся. Хотя, по идее, должна. Не зря же говорят, что утренний секс лучше любого будильника.  
      Тэ Мин поднимает одну руку к груди Ёль Ши и легонько надавливает, чтобы она прижалась к нему лопатками. Она всё ещё дышит спокойно и ровно, лишь жевать перестаёт, будто сосредоточившись на осознании, что вокруг неё что-то происходит.  
      Наклонившись, Тэ Мин подхватывает языком мочку её уха и втягивает её в рот. Одновременно с этим он опускает вторую руку ещё ниже. Кожа скользит под пальцами, будоража шелковистостью и мягкостью, Тэ Мин сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на тяжёлое взволнованное дыхание. Он прикусывает мочку зубами, сжимает грудь в ладони и, ощутив, как моментально напрягся сосок, удовлетворённо улыбается. Тело Ёль Ши реагирует на его ласки куда расторопнее.  
      Добравшись до промежности, Тэ Мин слегка надавливает на неё, и биение сердца под ладонью тут же учащается. Ёль Ши расслабленнее прижимается к его груди, упирается затылком в плечо и облизывает губы, прикрыв при этом глаза. Кажется, ей нравится происходящее, поэтому Тэ Мин, посомневавшись пару секунд, вдруг резко разворачивает её к себе лицом и, подхватив под бёдра, рывком усаживает на стойку.   
      В глазах Ёль Ши на миг появляется изумление.   
      — Тэ Мин-а? — хрипло зовёт она, но он только отмахивается. Раздвинув её ноги, он опускается на колени и, мягко придвинувшись, прижимается поцелуем к внутренней стороне бедра.   
      Ёль Ши застывает, превратившись в напряжённое ожидание, а когда он соскальзывает вперёд, ближе к промежности, она, наконец, моргает, вздрагивает и, вцепившись в столешницу побелевшими пальцами, уже более осмысленно выдавливает:  
      — Ты чего удумал?!  
      Тэ Ми, подняв глаза, спокойно встречает её панически мечущийся взгляд. Улыбнувшись, он мысленно поздравляет себя с успехом и, вернувшись к прерванному занятию, обводит языком пока что сухие складки. Ёль Ши, всхлипнув, делает судорожный рывок назад в тщетной попытке отползти.  
      — Тэ Мин-а, не надо! — сипит она, задрожав от прикосновения его губ.  
      — Почему? — Тэ Мин вздёргивает брови. Настолько острая реакция забавляет его его, а постепенно становящийся всё более концентрированным запах её тела, смешивающийся с наполнившими кухню ароматами кофе, — возбуждает. Так что о том, чтобы остановиться, и речи быть не может.  
      — Мне в душ надо! — стонет Ёль Ши, зажмурившись, когда кончик языка задевает клитор.  
      — Хочешь продолжить в душе? — с живейшим энтузиазмом спрашивает Тэ Мин и тут же заливается смехом, когда щёки Ёль Ши заливает густой румянец.  
      — Н-нет, — бормочет она. — Я просто…  
      Тэ Мин пожимает плечами, решив, что дальше слушать ему неинтересно. Она может сколько угодно размахивать женскими закидонами, вроде «никаких поцелуев, пока не почистишь зубы», но сейчас инициатива в его руках. И терять её он точно не намерен.  
      Опять наклонившись, он прижимается к складкам губами, раздвигает их языком и, услышав полный муки и наслаждения стон, тихо усмехается. Ёль Ши, кажется, просыпается окончательно.  
      На полноценный секс у них едва ли хватит времени, даже если они действительно залезут в душ вместе, но то, как Ёль Ши запускает пальцы в волосы Тэ Мина, как она двигается навстречу его ласкам и, запрокинув голову, всхлипывает, нравится ему ничуть не меньше. И даже тихое шипение выкипевшего всё-таки кофе ничуть не портит это утро.


	17. День 17 (BTS, AU, Тэ Хён/ОЖП)

      Заброшенные библиотеки колдунов не только хранят в себе богатую историю, но также обладают определённым шармом. Они больше похожи на поросшие паутиной и пылью средневековые замки с залежами древних фолиантов, книг по практической магии и пособий для тех, кто понимает, зачем сюда пришёл. Они — кладезь для ищущих. Однако кое-что мешает всякого рода существам мародёрствовать на их территории — это призрачные стражи, которыми становятся, как правило, бывшие владельцы, их предки и сущности, служившие им при жизни и оставшиеся рабами после смерти.  
      Ла Им спотыкается о раскуроченную массивную полку и, цыкнув, ругается сквозь зубы. Эхо тут же разносит её едва слышный голос по всему залу.  
      — Плохая идея, — опасливо оглянувшись, замечает идущий следом Тэ Хён.  
      Ла Им хочется сказать, чтобы он не умничал. Она прекрасно понимает, что если стражи застукают их, простым «ай-яй-яй» дело не кончится. Духи колдунов завистливы и жестоки, особенно по отношению к своим всё ещё живым собратьям.  
      — Всё нормально, — буркает Ла Им, перешагнув очередную глыбу неизвестного происхождения. — Чтобы стражи поняли, что у них гости, нужно что-то серьёзнее полуглухого «ёбтвоюмать».  
      Тэ Хён в ответ улыбается. Ла Им не видит этого, но чувствует, как его губы растягиваются, каждой клеточкой тела. Наверное, этот чудик умеет не только телепортироваться, но ещё и атмосферу менять, иначе как ещё объяснить, что у неё каждый раз мурашки бегут по лопаткам, когда он поднимает взгляд.  
      Завернув в очередной коридор, Ла Им ныряет в нишу между стеллажами и едва сдерживает радостный возглас — нужный фолиант оказывается прямо перед глазами, его даже не приходится выкапывать из горы пыли и грязи, как обычно.   
      — Отлично! — Ла Им проскальзывает вперёд и, обхватив шершавую, явно сделанную из чьей-то кожи обложку, прижимает книгу к груди. От неё всё ещё идут слабые магические вибрации, поэтому внутри всё замирает.  
      Ла Им плюхается на ближайший камень и с благоговением открывает фолиант. Пальцы практически обжигает скользнувшая с первой страницы искра.  
      — Ого-о! — тянет выросший за спиной Тэ Хён. — Это про неё ты говорила, что она хранит в себе секреты мироустройства?  
      — Про неё, — выдыхает Ла Им, едва не дрожа от предвкушения. Данный экземпляр является единственным на все миры, и то, что он до сих пор лежит тут нетронутым может означать только одно — стражи этой библиотеки спуску не дают никому. Вообще. Нужно быть максимально осторожными.  
      — Так, может, заберём её и свалим? — с глупой надеждой спрашивает Тэ Хён. — У меня мороз по коже от этого места.  
      — Если бы всё было так просто. — Ла Им кидает на него взгляд поверх плеча. — Вот, допустим, если попытаться стащить что-нибудь из музея, на всю округу моментально завизжит сигнализация. Тут тот же принцип.   
      — Я бы не стал ничего тащить из музея, — с потрясающей непосредственностью заявляет Тэ Хён.   
      Ла Им хочется насмешливо погладить его по голове и похвалить, но вместо этого она хмыкает:  
      — Правильно. И особенно никогда даже не пытаясь украсть что-нибудь из заброшенной библиотеки. Тебя разорвут на куски раньше, чем ты успеешь это понять.  
      Тэ Хён хмурится. Он со всей серьёзностью кивает, вызвав у Ла Им очередной приступ умиления, и отвлекается на какой-то стеллаж. Ла Им, глубоко вздохнув, открывает первую главу.   
      Любые фолианты, особенно несущие в себе настолько разрушительную информацию, обычно сложно прочитать. Создатели шифруют текст любыми способами, к которым порой чудовищно сложно подобрать ключ, так что когда время нахождения в библиотеке переваливает за третий час, а попытка прочесть даже первую строчку не увенчивается успехом, Ла Им устало поднимает голову и стонет. Это оказывается сложнее, чем она думала.  
      — Ну как? — Из-за плеча снова выныривает Тэ Хён и с любопытством заглядывает в книгу.  
      — Никак, — буркает Ла Им. — Тут такой шифр, что я быстрее от старости умру, чем смогу его разгадать.  
      — Серьёзно? — Тэ Хён чуть поворачивает голову, Ла Им едва не вздрагивает, ощутив его дыхание на щеке. Пару мгновений она борется с желание попросить его отстраниться, а потом всё-таки вздрагивает, когда он радостно выдаёт: — О! Тут не шифр!  
      — А что? — оторопело выдавливает она, безуспешно вглядываясь в абсолютно пустые страницы.  
      — Это язык древнейших демонов. Не каждый бессмертный сможет увидеть текст, а уж прочитать — вообще считанные единицы.  
      Ла Им хмуро косится на него.  
      — Если ты сейчас скажешь, что видишь и понимаешь каждое слово, я, наверное, уйду в отставку как ведьма.  
      — Тогда не скажу, — широко улыбается Тэ Хён. — Правда, для меня это всё равно абракадабра, я ведь не рублю в магии.  
      Ла Им прикусывает губу, разом забыв и о древнейших демонах, и о причастности Тэ Хёна к ним. Проще всего будет, если Тэ Хён прочитает вслух, что там написано, однако он по незнанию может вложить в какое-нибудь слово часть силы — и тогда они умрут. И весь мир, возможно, — тоже.  
      Второй способ извлечения информации из фолианта вызывает у Ла Им желание мучительно медленно прижать к лицу ладонь. Не то чтобы это неприятно, но устраивать своему внутреннему мироощущению очередной коллапс как-то не сильно хочется.  
      Однако выбора у Ла Им нет, как и времени на раздумья. С наступлением темноты тут станет ещё опаснее.  
      — Мне нужна твоя сила. Поделишься?  
      Глаза Тэ Хёна умилительно округляются. Святая праматерь, если Ла Им ещё когда-нибудь встретит настолько же откровенно смущающегося инкуба, она точно снимет с себя все ведьминские полномочия, пока её шаблон окончательно не порвался.  
      — А что мне нужно сделать? — переступив с ноги на ногу, спрашивает он.  
      Ла Им мысленно прикидывает количество необходимых ресурсов. Одного поцелуя, судя по расчётам, будет маловато, нужно что-то посерьёзнее.   
      В горле стремительно пересыхает, Ла Им приходится прокашляться, прежде чем произнести:  
      — Используй меня как еду. Не как полный шведский стол, разумеется, а как закуску или что ты там обычно делаешь, чтобы заморить червячка. Этого должно хватить.  
      Тэ Хён облизывает губы, впившись в неё таким взглядом, что по спине невольно пробегает мороз. При мыслях о пропитании любая застенчивость, видимо, отходит на второй план, потому что теперь он даже отдалённо не похож на того растерянного мальчишку, каким был мгновением ранее.  
      — Подойди сюда, пожалуйста, — просит Тэ Хён, указав рукой на изрядно покосившийся стол.  
      Ла Им без лишних слов подчиняется. Она наблюдает, как он убирает с шеи прилипшую паутину, проводит ладонью по волосам и, наконец, расстёгивает пуговицы плотного пальто. Всё это выходит у него так плавно, завораживающе, что ей приходится мысленно врезать себе по лицу, чтобы не пустить слюни. Он — демон, специализирующийся на сексуальном влечении. Само собой, он даже посуду будет мыть так, что захочется без предисловий запрыгнуть на него.  
      Стянув пальто, Тэ Хён степенно обходит стол и, широко размахнувшись, укрывает солидную его часть. Ла Им обдаёт затхлыми запахами пыли и увядания.  
      — Вот так, — удовлетворённо хмыкает Тэ Хён.   
      Он поворачивается к Ла Им, пару секунд разглядывает её, а затем подхватывает подмышки и усаживает её прямо на расстеленное пальто.  
      — Ты только это… не увлекайся, — бормочет она, опасливо оглядываясь.  
      — Я постараюсь, — будоражащим душу голосом произносит Тэ Хён и наклоняется к её лицу.  
      Первое прикосновение ничем не напоминает ту нелепую демонстрацию, которую Ла Им устроила для Мэ Рим и остальных. Тэ Хён поддевает языком её нижнюю губу, подаётся вперёд и целует так бережно, что у неё дыхание перехватывает. Он не напирает, не пытается её подмять, а ведёт себя так, словно боится сломать цветок движением ресниц.   
      На миг Ла Им забывается. Она всегда держит способности под контролем, чтобы при случайном контакте с потусторонними существами не хапнуть лишнего, но сейчас её будто аккуратно открывают, слой за слоем снимая броню. И, что самое удивительное, Ла Им не тянет сопротивляться. Она поддаётся сама, по своей воле, так что когда в магические каналы тугим напором втекает чужая сила, она только ёжится, потому что по ощущениям она холодная, практически ледяная.  
      Тэ Хён придвигается плотнее. Он разводит ноги Ла Им, становится между них и запускает пальцы в распущенные тёмные волосы. От него причудливо пахнет человеческой туалетной водой и серой, но ей почему-то нравится это сочетание. Обычно попытки демонов влиться в людскую массу, используя для этого простейшие методы, вроде бритья по утрам, походов в парикмахерскую и прочего, выглядят смехотворно, ведь для неё их сущность раскрывается при первом же взгляде. Однако над Тэ Хёном Ла Им не тянет глумиться. Она так стремительно тает в его объятиях, что страхи по этому поводу не успевают её нагнать. Ким Тэ Хён нравится ей во всех смыслах, и, кажется, ещё немного — и эта симпатия вылезет ей боком.  
      Поцелуй с губ соскальзывает на шею. Ла Им запрокидывает голову, позволяя Тэ Хёну двигаться свободнее, и зажмуривается почти до боли. Ей хочется так же запустить пальцы в его волосы, приникнуть к нему всем телом, но если она так сделает, остановиться она точно не сможет.   
      Тэ Хён опускает руки на лопатки Ла Им и, надавив, чуть прикусывает зубами ключицу. Ла Им приходится зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не издать ни звука. Приближающиеся сумерки наполняют библиотеку особенной тишиной, так что любое слово, сказанное на полтона выше шёпота, может стать сигнальной ракетой для стражей. Нужно сдержаться любыми силами.  
      — Расслабься, — втекает в уши сладкий шёпот.   
      Ла Им опускает взгляд и, наткнувшись на побелевшие глаза, судорожно сглатывает. Демоническая форма Тэ Хёна всё ещё немного пугает её.  
      Дёрнув уголком губ, Тэ Хён распрямляется. Он оглаживает ладонями плечи Ла Им, мягко обводит кончиками пальцем грудь, а затем подаётся вперёд, вынуждая её откинуться на спину. Пальто шуршит от каждого её движения, но сбивающееся дыхание всё равно, кажется, гремит где-то под потолком. Ла Им ничего не может с ним поделать.  
      — Тише, — хмыкает Тэ Хён, когда Ла Им дёргается от очередного слишком резкого звука.   
      Упершись локтями в стол, он наклоняется и прижимает к её губам палец. Его глаза, несмотря на насыщенный белый цвет, напоминают Ла Им угли, она едва не горит от того, как он смотрит на неё.   
      Всё ещё держа палец у губ Ла Им, Тэ Хён ловким движение задирает её майку и, не дожидаясь возражений, касается языком рёбер. Щекотка получается настолько невесомой и приятной, что Ла Им невольно приоткрывает рот, чтобы контролировать взволнованное дыхание. В груди клокочет сдавленный стон, но она усилием воли держит его внутри. Хотя с каждым движением губ и языка Тэ Хёна делать это становится всё сложнее.  
      Тэ Хён не отвлекается. Перемежая поцелуи с укусами, он скользит вверх, а его палец тем временем мягко обводит контур губ Ла Им. Выходит у него удивительно чувственно, особенно когда он с урчащим выдохом проходится носом по ложбинке и опять прижимается поцелуем к коже — прямо над краем чашечки лифчика, в опасной близости от соска.   
      Ла Им сжимается от прокатившегося по нервным окончаниям возбуждения. Клокочущий стон в груди превращается в возглас, и Тэ Хён, будто почувствовав, что она сейчас сорвётся, резко возвращается к её губам. Обхватив её запястья, она заводит руки ей за голову и, навалившись всем весом, целует, но уже не так осторожно, как пару минут назад. Теперь в его поцелуе чувствуется хорошо сдерживаемая жажда и что-то ещё — потерявшись в круговороте эмоций, ощущений и бегущей по каналам силы, Ла Им никак не может понять, что именно.  
      Останавливается Тэ Хён внезапно. Оторвавшись от губ Ла Им, он отшатывается и, зажав рот ладонью, зажмуривается. Демоническая форма постепенно берёт верх, утягивая его силуэт густой вязкой тенью, поэтому он прерывается прежде, чем контроль оказывается окончательно утрачен.  
      Ла Им чувствует себя так, будто на неё рухнул танк. Она едва может дышать, а кипящая в венах сила наполняет тело морозом и холодом. У Тэ Хёна своя природа способностей, от неё обычно пар идёт изо рта.  
      — Так, — с трудом собравшись с мыслями, произносит Ла Им и садится. Руки всё ещё дрожат, а кончики пальцев печёт от переизбытка энергии. Нужно быстрее делать дела, а потом сбрасывать излишки, иначе она сгорит вся. — Дай мне фолиант, нужно найти то самое и валить, пока не стало ещё темнее.  
      Тэ Хён послушно кладёт ей на колени увесистую книгу. На несколько секунд он поднимает глаза, встречается с Ла Им взглядом и улыбается — тепло и открыто. Теперь, когда настоящая сущность сползает с него, как огромная чернильная клякса, он снова становится тем Тэ Хёном, к которому она привыкла, поэтому всё ещё сжимающее внутренности ощущение близости с ним кажется чем-то противоестественным. Этот ребёнок не может возбуждать её настолько. Это глупо.  
      Вздохнув, Ла Им посылает в сторону Тэ Хёна ответную улыбку и углубляется в чтение.   
      Спустя несколько минут она наконец-то натыкается на нужное. Быстро переписав в блокнот наиболее подходящее заклинание, она опасливо косится в сторону окна, за которым уже царит непроглядная темень, и протягивает Тэ Хёну руку. Тот понимает её без слов. Однако вместо того чтобы просто обхватить её пальцы и сделать Прыжок, он заключает Ла Им в объятия, на короткое мгновение прижимается к её макушке губами, а затем всё вокруг исчезает.   
      Ла Им зажмуривается, вцепившись в пальто на спине Тэ Хёна железной хваткой. Обычно телепортация длится от силы несколько секунд, в течение которых тело будто бросают в работающую центрифугу, однако когда подошвы кед касаются пола в её гостиной, а в нос бьют давным-давно знакомые запахи, она не может с уверенностью утверждать, что захватившая её с ног до головы эйфория — это всего лишь последствия Прыжка.


	18. День 18 (GOT7, Ю Гём/ОЖП)

      У Хва Юн нет предубеждений насчёт жёсткого разграничения мужских и женских ролей в отношениях. Она не считает, что мужчина обязан быть инициатором во всём: он не обязан первым звонить, первым предлагать встречаться, первым целовать или намекать на секс. Ей, разумеется, куда больше нравится чувствовать себя ведомой, слабой и защищённой, но иногда формула «мужчина-сильный-самец-должен» не работает, потому что даже у самых сильных самцов порой нет сил. Ни на что.  
      Хва Юн застывает в дверном проёме и, упершись плечом в косяк, бросает долгий задумчивый взгляд на Ю Гёма, который сидит к ней спиной на кровати и не шевелится вот уже минут двадцать, если ей не изменяет чувство времени. У GOT7 два камбэка подряд, два промоушена, фанмитинги, фансайны, вилайвы и прочие прелести жизни айдолов. Когда заканчивается очередной эфир, большинство парней как-то умудряются сохранять присутствие духа, но у некоторых из них заряд кончается фатально быстро. Усталость — штука, с которой сложно договориться полюбовно, а отдыхать парни банально не успевают. Слишком мало часов в сутках.  
      Вздохнув, Хва Юн заходит в комнату, отставляет приготовленный сладкий кофе на тумбочку и забирается с ногами на кровать. Ю Гём огромный по сравнению с ней, но она всё равно как-то умудряется обхватить его плечи и, чуть надавив, прижать его спиной к своей груди.  
      — Нуна?.. — бесцветно спрашивает Ю Гём, чуть повернув голову.  
      — Ты ожидал кого-то другого? — шутливо хмыкает Хва Юн.  
      У неё на самом деле мурашки бегают при взгляде на его осунувшееся, бледное до синевы лицо с запавшими покрасневшими глазами, но демонстрировать ему беспокойство она не хочет. С него станется начать ещё и перед ней изображать энтузиазм, чтобы она не волновалась. Хва Юн этого не надо. До тех пор, пока он позволяет себе выглядеть при ней так же, как он себя чувствует, она будет молчать. Подобная степень доверия кажется ей чем-то бесконечно тёплым и родным.  
      — Я что-то так замучился, нуна, — прижав ладонь к лицу, бормочет Ю Гём. — Можно я посплю сегодня у тебя?  
      — Можно, — без раздумий кивает Хва Юн. У неё никогда не хватило бы силы духа отпустить его обратно в общагу в таком состоянии.  
      — Сделать тебе ванну? Может, приготовить что-нибудь?  
      Ю Гём с улыбкой качает головой.   
      — Просто побудь со мной. Этого достаточно.  
      Хва Юн с головой захлёстывает нежностью. Она упирается лбом между его лопаток и медленно выдыхает через рот. Ей настолько сильно хочется влить в него хоть часть своих сил, чтобы с его лица ушло измученное выражение, что в груди поселяется огромный горький ком. Жаль, что энергия не передаётся воздушно-капельным путём. Ну или хотя бы половым — чем чёрт не шутит.   
      Щёки Хва Юн обжигает стыдливым румянцем. Вот же извращенка! В её объятиях сейчас находится до смерти уставший человек, а она всё равно думает о сексе. Фу такой быть!  
      Хотя…  
      Хва Юн поднимает голову и сглатывает, уставившись на ровно подбритую полоску волос на затылке Ю Гёма.   
      Если подумать, секс — отличный способ расслабиться и сбросить напряжение. Особенно если при этом не напрягать вторую сторону и делать всё самостоятельно.  
      Хва Юн хватает секунды, чтобы принять решение. Облизав пересохшие губы, она тянется вперёд и прижимается к плечу Ю Гёма поцелуем. На нём сейчас просторная футболка, пропахшая лаком для волос и ещё какой-то жутко вонючей дрянью, поэтому чтобы добраться до кожи, приходится подхватить пальцами ворот и потянуть его в сторону.  
      Ю Гём едва заметно вздрагивает от прикосновения и в лёгком недоумении поворачивается.  
      — Нуна?   
      Хва Юн, усмехнувшись, обхватывает его щёки ладонями и возвращает голову в исходное положение. Если он начнёт её отговаривать, она сдастся. А он начнёт — в этом она не сомневается.  
      — Расслабься. И, заклинаю, молчи.  
      Опустив руки, она подхватывает край футболки и просовывает похолодевшие руки под неё. Тело Ю Гёма мгновенно каменеет. Хва Юн слышит, как он напряжённо сглатывает, когда она касается кончиками пальцев живота, и, кажется, весь вжимается в её грудь, чтобы ослабить это ощущение. Получается так беззащитно и мило, что сердце на миг замирает. Ким Ю Гём — всё ещё большой ребёнок в сформировавшемся теле взрослого мужчины, и контраст его внешности и поведения творит с Хва Юн неописуемые вещи.  
      Ладони согреваются быстро, потому что кожа Ю Гёма практически горит. Хва Юн обводит пальцами каждую мышцу его живота, соскальзывает выше и, зажмурившись от прокатившегося по телу возбуждения, кладёт руки на грудь. Сложно описать ощущения, которые накрывают её каждый раз, когда она понимает, какая потрясающая фигура прячется под мешковатыми футболками и бесформенными свитерами, но ей порой хватает одного взгляда на Ю Гёма, чтобы взмокнуть сразу во всех местах. Это мешает работе иногда, но в целом практически не раздражает. Даже наоборот.  
      Хва Юн приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться до затылка Ю Гёма и, приникнув к его шее губами, проводит по ней языком. Надо было, наверное, и вправду загнать его в ванную для начала, чтобы смыть лишний макияж и осевший на коже лак, потому что из-за оставшегося во рту горького привкуса хочется сочно сплюнуть. Однако судорожный вдох Ю Гёма и то, как взволнованно и быстро начинает стучать его сердце, сводит все неприятные ощущения на нет. Хва Юн вдруг понимает, что сейчас, вот именно в данную минуту, обладает практически безграничной властью над ним. Это воодушевляет так сильно, что даже возбуждение отходит на второй план.  
      Опять приникнув губами к шее Ю Гёма, Хва Юн прикусывает её зубами и, едва касаясь, обводит кончиками пальцев его соски. Она не может видеть выражения его лица, но нарисовавшаяся перед глазами картинка, как он прерывисто дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, отзывается внизу живота протяжным спазмом. Временами она видит у него такое лицо во время выступлений. Ю Гём говорит, что в такие моменты думает о ней.  
      Хва Юн приходится сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить. Она мягко целует его плечи, шею, самое чувствительное место прямо под волосами и медленно скользит руками вниз. Напряжённые мышцы бугрятся под её ладонями, живот конвульсивно вздрагивает, вторя учащённому дыханию. Ю Гём, кажется, превращается в сплошной оголённый нерв, так что когда Хва Юн оттягивает резинку его штанов и касается члена, с его губ слетает тихий задушенный стон.   
      Хва Юн кажется, что её в этот же момент бросают в жерло вулкана.  
      Сильнее, чем хотелось бы, впившись зубами в плечо Ю Гёма, Хва Юн ныряет рукой под ткань трусов и сжимает вздрогнувший член в ладони.   
      — Нуна… — хрипит Ю Гём, машинально двинув бёдрами навстречу её прикосновению.  
      — Молчи! — приказывает она. Кипящее в теле возбуждение потихоньку трансформируется в почти безудержное желание любыми способами доставить ему удовольствие, так что если он сейчас собьёт её с настроя, всё полетит к чертям. И она никогда больше не решится ни на что подобное.  
      Хва Юн чуть отклоняется, чтобы Ю Гём мог более расслабленно прижаться спиной к её груди, и снова возвращается к поцелуям. Губы и язык печёт от горького привкуса лака, но теперь это ей не досаждает. Все её мысли концентрируются на плавном движении руки и неловких попытках Ю Гёма подстроиться под это.   
      Хва Юн явственно слышит срывающееся дыхание и чувствует, как грудь под ладонью тяжело и часто вздымается. К окутавшим её чисто рабочим техническим ароматам теперь примешивается ещё один запах — терпкий, резкий, исключительно мужской. Ю Гём сильно возбуждён, однако инициатива всё равно остаётся у Хва Юн. Он даже не пытается как-то перехватить её.  
      Скользнув рукой по члену выше, Хва Юн чуть сдавливает головку. Пальцы пачкаются в смазке, становятся скользкими, поэтому она уже увереннее снова перехватывает член у основания и ускоряет движения. Упирающиеся в край кровати руки Ю Гёма сжимаются в кулаки. Он тоже старается подстроиться ритм, толкаясь навстречу её ладони, и когда ему это, наконец, удаётся, он уже не сдерживает срывающихся с губ глухих стонов.   
      Хва Юн чувствует приближение оргазма так, будто готова кончить сама. Член в её руках напрягается, кажется, ещё сильнее, а дыхание Ю Гёма на миг замирает. Всё это длится секунду или около того — не больше, но Хва Юн всё равно успевает вспотеть, а когда Ю Гём всё-таки конвульсивно вздрагивает и, вцепившись в штаны, чтобы закрыть головку, сдавленно мычит, она едва не стонет с ним в унисон. Между ног всё пульсирует от возбуждения, но ей отчего-то не хочется ничего с этим делать. Удовлетворение от случившегося заменяет ей и секс, и оргазм, и вообще всё.  
      Вытащив руку из штанов Ю Гёма, Хва Юн чуть отодвигается, чтобы дать ему возможность улечься, и несколько отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как он откидывается на спину, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по покрытому испариной лбу и растягивает губы в нежной, полной благодарности улыбке. Внутри ёкает, когда он, открыв глаза, встречается взглядом с её глазами.  
      — Нуна, я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ю Гём и в следующее мгновение проваливается в глубокий сон.  
      Хва Юн окатывает волной смущения. Он ещё ни разу не говорил ей этих слов, поэтому первые несколько секунд она пытается понять, что только что произошло, а затем, едва не навернувшись, слетает с кровати. Ю Гём не просыпается ни от грохота, ни от писклявого «Блядь!», звоном повисшего под потолком комнаты. Он безмятежно и сладко спит, в то время как Хва Юн несётся в ванную, чтобы сунуть голову под холодную воду. Она убеждает себя, что это только для того, чтобы избавиться от липнущей к телу влажной одежды, но истинная причина её побега кроется совсем в другом. Она исподволь радуется, что Ю Гём уснул так быстро, ведь на короткое мгновение, всего на долю секунды она почувствовала в себе желание ответить «Я тебя тоже». И в её словах при этом точно не было бы ни капли лжи.


	19. День 19 (GOT7, AU, Дже Бом/ОЖП)

      Дже Бом дразнит её специально. На протяжении всего вечера он пристально смотрит в её сторону, навязчиво вызывает ответный взгляд — Ю Джин чувствует его слишком явственно. Она нарочно игнорирует его, юркает за других посетителей и ведёт себя подчёркнуто вежливо. Она — администратор кофейни, ей нужно уделять внимание всем.  
      — Ю Джин-а, на тебе скоро одежда начнёт плавиться, — мимоходом замечает спокойный как танк Кан Джо. Работая большую часть времени за барной стойкой, он замечает категорически всё, так что Ю Джин даже не удивляется его проницательности. Она только вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам и собирает брови домиком.  
      — Он и сейчас смотрит?  
      Кан Джо изображает задушенный кашель.  
      — Я бы сказал, пожирает тебя взглядом. Скоро чавкать начнёт.  
      Ю Джин едва удерживается от желания сложить руки на барной стойке и упасть в них лицом. И угораздило же её связаться с парнем младше! Такими темпами она постареет раньше, чем планирует, потому что все его визиты в кофейню заканчиваются в её кабинете, а это немного неразумно, учитывая периодические наезды Самого Главного Начальства.  
      — Поговори с ним. — Кан Джо вздёргивает бровь. — Объясни, что презервативы сейчас дорогие, нервы не железные, аренда квартиры дорого стоит.  
      — А он всегда свои приносит, — буркает не подумав Ю Джин и тут же в ужасе зажимает рот. — То есть, в смысле, не это… мы не того! Вы не подумайте, аджосси!  
      Кан Джо в ответ раскатисто смеётся. Шила в мешке не утаишь, и на самом деле весь персонал уже в курсе, что когда порог перешагивает Им Дже Бом, ближайший час администратор кофейни будет отсутствовать. Однако Ю Джин всё равно глупо надеется сохранить иллюзию непричастности. Она ведь не виновата, что он горяч как дьявол, особенно когда оказывается с ней наедине!  
      Повернувшись лицом к залу, Ю Джин отыскивает глазами Дже Бома и, перехватив его взгляд, леденеет. Он всё ещё смотрит на неё. Сверлит глазами, пожирает, раздевает — синонимов целое море, но смысл у всех один. Он знает, за чем пришёл, и колени Ю Джин едва не подкашиваются от желания ему это дать.  
      Словно прочитав её мысли, Дже Бом прищуривается, усмехается, прижимает палец к губам, и внутри Ю Джин с надрывным треском рвётся последняя струна. Её будто кто-то толкает в спину.  
      — Ну все границы уже перешёл, гад такой! — бурчит она, на негнущихся ногах шагая в сторону его столика.   
      Кан Джо-аджосси прав. Нужно поговорить с Дже Бомом начистоту, объяснить, что если он хочет с удовольствием провести с ней вечер, нужно делать это после работы, а не во время неё! Иначе её с таким треском уволят, что она притащится жить к нему в общагу во имя справедливости.  
      Остановившись у столика Дже Бома, Ю Джин растягивает губы в самой доброжелательной улыбке и с формальной, скрипящей на зубах вежливости просит:  
      — У руководства появились некоторые вопросы к вам. Пройдёмте со мной, пожалуйста, нужно их решить.  
      Дже Бом поднимает голову. Он перехватывает взгляд Ю Джин, дёргает уголками губ и, отставив кружку с кофе, поднимается.  
      — Разумеется.   
      В кабинете, к счастью, оказывается достаточно прохладно, чтобы горящее от стыда лицо хоть немного остыло. Ю Джин степенно закрывает дверь, специально не повернув ключ, чтобы не поддаться искушению, и со всей суровостью оглядывается на Дже Бома. Тот расслабленно озирается с таким видом, будто впервые оказывается в этом помещении. Ю Джин хочется нервно расхохотаться.   
      — Слушай, я, конечно, бесконечно рада, что ты уделяешь мне кучу внимания, но тебе совершенно не обязательно делать это так часто! — решив не тянуть кота за яйца, выпаливает она.  
      Дже Бом медленно переводит взгляд на неё. В его позе, глазах, лёгкой улыбке нет ни капли напряжения. Он весь будто уравновешенность и хладнокровность во плоти, и Ю Джин со своими подрагивающими коленями, леденеющими пальцами и желанием выскочить за дверь выглядит на его фоне жалко.  
      Наконец, Дже Бом отмирает и подаёт голос:  
      — Я понял тебя, нуна. Мне уйти?  
      У него даже тон выходит выдержанным настолько, что у Ю Джин пропадает дар речи. Складывается ощущение, что его по пути в кофейню покусал Марк, потому что она привыкла видеть его темперамент в несколько другом свете.  
      — Н-наверное… — выдавливает она, поразившись краткости и продуктивности их переговоров. Она ждала сопротивления, ну или чего-то ещё в этом роде, что ли. Покладистость Дже Бома в этом вопросе её почти разочаровывает.  
      Дже Бом улыбается. Шагнув в сторону двери, он обхватывает плечо Ю Джин ладонью и, наклонившись, целует её в висок — слишком целомудренно, невинно, чтобы классифицировать это как намёк на секс. Однако у Ю Джин всё равно, кажется, сердце в трусы проваливается.   
      — Тогда… хм… до завтра? — спрашивает Дже Бом, чуть сильнее сжав пальцами её плечо.  
      Ю Джин вздрагивает, поднимает глаза и, встретившись с ним взглядом, застывает. По телу мощнейшей волной проходит волна дрожи, низ живота скручивает спазмом, а колени едва не подламываются, потому что Дже Бом опять её дразнит. Тонко, неуловимо, пряча огонь за самообладанием. И теперь это действует в разы сильнее, потому что они наедине, а от его запаха у неё неизменно кружится голова. Это как наркотик.  
      В горле мгновенно пересыхает. Несколько секунд Ю Джин честно борется с собой, со своими желаниями, а затем понимает — всё без толку. Она слишком хочет его, и он это прекрасно понимает.  
      — Ебись оно всё!  
      Вцепившись одеревеневшими пальцами в ворот рубашки Дже Бома, Ю Джин толкает его к дивану — слишком узкому для любых манёвров, но в данный момент это не так важно. Сейчас ей нужно утолить иссушающую внутренности жажду, иначе она точно взорвётся ко всем чертям.  
      Дже Бом подчиняется беспрекословно. Он падает на диван, откидывается на спинку и шумно выдыхает, когда Ю Джин усаживается сверху. Узкая юбка почти трещит от того, как широко ей приходится развести колени для этого, так что пара драгоценных мгновений уходит на то, чтобы задрать её. Руки Дже Бома моментально ложатся на обнажившиеся бёдра.   
      — Ты ведь этого добивался?! — шипит Ю Джин, судорожно пытаясь расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы. Ногти постоянно цепляются за петельки, срываются, сводя все усилия на нет.  
      Дже Бом в ответ смеётся. Сдвинувшись так, чтобы прижаться пахом к её промежности, он кивает.  
      — Рад, что ты догадалась.  
      Ю Джин хочется разреветься от злости. Им Дже Бом вообще-то милый парень, слегка зажатый в плане проявления эмоций, но отзывчивый и добрый, приятный в общении. Однако стоит ему чего-то захотеть, он становится грёбаным хищником, и Ю Джин для него — самая желанная добыча.  
      — Твою ж! — всхлипывает Ю Джин, когда очередная пуговица выскальзывает из пальцев.   
      Рассердившись, она вцепляется в рубашку обеими руками, и в следующее мгновение едва не глохнет от обрушившегося на неё дробного стука. Пуговицы разлетаются веером, парочка попадает в лицо, но Ю Джин едва ли это беспокоит, потому что перед глазами шикарнейшее тело, а в груди — барабан вместо сердца. Ю Джин чувствует, что сейчас её точно хватит инфаркт.  
      Дже Бом глухо выдыхает, когда его рубашка оказывается разорванной. Он проводит языком по губам, несколько мгновений смотрит на свой напрягшийся живот, затем поднимает взгляд на пыхтящую паровозом Ю Джин и улыбается — так, будто она всего лишь чай на него пролила.   
      — Нуна, нужно быть аккуратнее.  
      Ю Джин кажется, что внутри глухо щёлкает тумблер. Пара секунд уходит на то, чтобы осознать его слова, а затем с неё будто снимают все останавливающие печати. Тело бросает вперёд, губы сминаются о губы, а дыхание смешивается в одно — громкое, надрывное. Ю Джин вжимается в Дже Бома, сотрясаясь от своих же задушенных стонов, внутри всё кипит. Она чувствует себя беззащитной перед его сексуальностью и перед тем, как эта сексуальность сносит ей крышу. Наверное, если бы им выпала возможность провести вместе выходные, они точно не вылезали бы из кровати. Ни на минуту.  
      Ладони Дже Бома стискивают бёдра Ю Джин, пальцы болью впиваются в кожу, но это только сильнее разжигает внутреннее пламя. Ю Джин трётся об него, цепляется руками за шею и никак не может насытится жадным поцелуем. У неё нет сил сопротивляться. Нет с тех пор, как они встретились на первом этаже университета, и чем дальше, тем страшнее ей становится от мысли, что она никогда не сможет оторваться от этого мальчишки.   
      Прервав поцелуй, Дже Бом обхватывает лицо Ю Джин ладонью. Он осторожно обводит её губы, затем проталкивает палец в рот и удовлетворённо улыбается, когда Ю Джин облизывает подушечку языком. Это, на самом деле, должно доставлять удовольствие ему, но Ю Джин отчего-то едва не кончает, когда он плавно двигает рукой, то погружаясь глубже, то почти вытаскивая.  
      Раскалённый шар в животе проваливается ниже, между ног становится горячо и влажно. Ю Джин вбирает палец в рот и вздрагивает, почувствовав прикосновение к промежности. Дже Бом проводит ладонью по лобку, соскальзывает вниз, но под трусы при этом лезть не торопится. Ему будто достаточно того, что уже происходит, идти дальше он не намерен.  
      — Сейчас, — хрипит Ю Джин, когда он убирает руку от её лица. Нужно сделать всё как можно быстрее, работа не ждёт.  
      Однако Дже Бом, поймав её мутный взгляд, почему-то качает головой.  
      — Нет.  
      Ю Джин кажется, что у неё на фоне перевозбуждения появляются галлюцинации — как зрительные, так и слуховые.   
      В смысле, «нет»?!  
      Опершись локтями на спинку дивана, Дже Бом приподнимается, сдвигает онемевшую Ю Джин на колени и невинно улыбается.  
      — Ты права, нужно завязывать с такими посещениями, а то, чего доброго, неприятности настигнут. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.  
      Подмигнув, он ссаживает её на диван, поднимается и, вздохнув, запахивает пиджак так, чтобы максимально скрыть обнажённую грудь. На Ю Джин с грохотом и фанфарами обрушивается реальность. Она до сих пор чувствует жгучую пульсацию между ног, у неё всё ещё дрожат руки от предвкушения секса. И хоть Дже Бом уже стоит у двери, сознание почему-то никак не может зафиксировать тот факт, что секса как раз-таки не будет. Ничего не будет, потому что он её продинамил.  
      — Ты свинья… — ошеломлённо тянет Ю Джин, круглыми глазами уставившись в его сторону.  
      Дже Бом в ответ усмехается. Послав ей воздушный поцелуй, он выскальзывает за порог до того, как в него врезается увесистая диванная подушка.   
      В зал Ю Джин выходит оскорблённой в лучших чувствах. Сухо кивнув Кан Джо, она становится у стойки, по привычке кидает взгляд на облюбованный Дже Бомом столик и повторно врастает ногами в пол, потому что за этим столиком сидит он. И он опять сверлит её глазами.   
      У Ю Джин дыхание перехватывает от злости.  
      Едва не разламывая каблуками напольную плитку, она подлетает к нему.  
      — Ты почему ещё здесь?! Сам же сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы у меня были неприятности!  
      — Не хочу, — кивает Дже Бом, — поэтому секса в твоём кабинете у нас больше не будет. Однако, — его глаза снова блеском отражают пылающий внутри огонь, — это не значит, что у нас его не будет в другом месте.   
      Ю Джин пытается сдержать всколыхнувшую внутренности волну возбуждения всеми силами, но голос Дже Бома, его тон — слишком низкий и интимный — не оставляет ей ни шанса.  
      — Мой рабочий день кончается через два часа.  
      — Я подожду.  
      Ю Джин возвращается к барной стойке практически звенящей от напряжения. Облокотившись на столешницу, она впивается взглядом в читающего что-то в телефоне Дже Бома и никак не может поверить в происходящее. У мальчишки потрясающая способность добиваться своего, а у неё нет никакого оружия против его обаяния. Как-то это нечестно.  
      — Знаешь, — говорит вдруг подкравшийся со спины Кан Джо, — он мне нравится.  
      Ю Джин едва не подпрыгивает. Впившись побелевшими пальцами в стойку, она в возмущении поворачивается, но Кан Джо успевает отойти. Вновь взявшись за стаканы, он натирает их с такой улыбкой, что ему может позавидовать сама Джоконда. И Ю Джин ловит себя на мысли, что солидарна с ним. Дже Бом, несмотря на хитрожопость, нравится ей тоже. Пугающе сильно. Но с этим она как-нибудь разберётся.


	20. День 20 (SHINee, Джин Ки/ОЖП)

      Джин Ки обожает выходные. Ему не нужно вскакивать, не нужно бежать сломя голову в душ, потому что очередные «ну ещё пять минуточек» после звонка будильника неизменно трансформируются в час, не надо изображать бодрость и присутствие духа перед группой и менеджерами. Он может спокойно растянуться в кровати, нащупать лежащую рядышком Ли Ким и, обхватив её руками, прижаться к её спине всем телом. Джин Ки дико устаёт на работе, у него не хватает ни на что времени, однако когда наступают такие дни, он готов признать, что любые трудности стоят того.  
      Ли Ким вздыхает, когда Джин Ки касается ладонью её талии. На ней длинная ночная рубашка, задравшаяся до самых бёдер, так что он не может удержаться от соблазна приподнять ткань ещё выше. Кожа у Ли Ким потрясающего оливкового цвета, настолько гладкая и шелковистая, что он готов целовать каждый её сантиметр, а когда на ней едва заметно проступают мурашки от скольжения его пальцев, в груди всё замирает. Джин Ки не хочет, чтобы Ли Ким проснулась. Ему нравится любоваться ею так.  
      Придвинувшись ещё немного, Джин Ки вжимается грудью в лопатки Ли Ким и осторожно спускает руку к её животу. Ли Ким ёжится, с сонной неуклюжестью наклоняется вперёд, чтобы перевернуться, но Джин Ки мешает этому случиться. Он осторожно обхватывает её плечо, надавливает, и Ли Ким послушно приваливается к нему спиной. От неё потрясающе вкусно пахнет лавандовым, если ему не изменяет память, кремом, поэтому Джин Ки, сдавшись, наклоняется к её шее и медленно проводит по ней носом. У него мурашки бегут от того, как сильно она ему нравится. Джин Ки кажется, что Ли Ким состоит из тепла и уюта, его тянет к ней с каждым днём всё сильнее. И несмотря на занятость, расстояние и нехватку времени, чтобы просто побыть рядом, он чувствует её привязанность. Через короткие текстовые сообщения, взгляды и улыбки, через сказанное шёпотом «Скучаю по тебе безумно» и хриплое домашнее «Доброе утро» перед тем, как он убегает по делам. Джин Ки чувствует Ли Ким всю, и ему нравится это ощущение.  
      Добравшись до уха Ли Ким, Джин Ки прикусывает губу. Он несколько секунд сомневается, думает — не слишком ли будет с его стороны делать что-то подобное, пока она спит, но когда она, чуть повернувшись, прижимается ягодицами к его паху, он понимает, что всё равно сдастся. В конце концов, просыпаться от прикосновений любимого человека приятно — он может сказать это наверняка.  
      Поддев мочку языком, Джин Ки шире раскрывает лежащую на животе Ли Ким ладонь и мягким движением соскальзывает выше. Грудь у неё пышная, тяжёлая, поэтому на ночь она всегда надевает специальную поддерживающую майку, под которую так просто не проберёшься, но Джин Ки это и не надо. Едва касаясь, он обводит очертания рукой, затем чуть сжимает её и безошибочно, на ощупь находит сосок, который тут же напрягается в ответ на ласку.   
      Дыхание Ли Ким становится чуть глубже. Она неосознанно сжимает колени, но всё ещё не просыпается, так что Джин Ки спокойно продолжает.  
      Втянув мочку в рот, он прикусывает её и одновременно с этим сжимает сосок пальцами. Ли Ким с сопением вдыхает. Исходящий от её кожи запах неуловимо меняется, в лёгкий аромат лаванды вплетается что-то ещё, и Джин Ки чувствует, как стремительно возбуждается сам. Ему нравится происходящее, нравится, что Ли Ким реагирует на его прикосновения отзывчиво и горячо, даже будучи спящей, поэтому когда ему начинает казаться, что поглаживания груди уже недостаточно, он спускает руку вниз.  
      Под резинку трусов удаётся пробраться без проблем. Джин Ки кладёт ладонь на лобок, чуть надавливает, чтобы мягкие упругие ягодицы теснее прижались к напряжённому члену, и, упершись лбом в плечо Ли Ким, содрогается от толкнувшегося внизу живота спазма. Утренняя эрекция его не особенно беспокоит, но от этой реально некуда деваться. Он понимает, что сам загоняет себя в ловушку, но остановиться уже не может.  
      Ли Ким ёрзает и так томно вздыхает, что перед глазами на миг виснет красная пелена. Джин Ки сглатывает, касается губами её и шеи и соскальзывает рукой к мягким складкам, которые постепенно становятся влажными. Тело Ли Ким охотно реагирует на каждое его действие.  
      Усилием воли сдерживая утробный стон, Джин Ки раздвигает складки, проводит пальцами по промежности и, услышав тихий всхлип, проталкивается внутрь. Дыхание перехватывает, когда упругие мышцы обхватывают пальцы, а прилившая к паху кровь заставляет его остановиться. Лишь когда шум в ушах более-менее стихает, он осторожно двигает рукой, погружаясь глубже.   
      Джин Ки старается не торопиться. Он берёт размеренный темп и потихоньку, без срывов, ласкает Ли Ким, боясь разбудить её и этим испортить момент. Он прислушивается к её участившемуся дыханию, периодически облизывает пересохшие губы и понимает, что сам, наверное, кончит без каких-либо дополнительных усилий. Он слишком возбуждён, чтобы сдержаться.   
      В очередной раз качнув бёдрами, чтобы палец оказался как можно глубже, Джин Ки чувствует, как Ли Ким вздрагивает. Она выгибается, стонет и внезапно широко открывает глаза. Кажется, сон наконец-то выпускает её из своих объятий.  
      Задохнувшись от резкого пробуждения, Ли Ким пару секунд пытается понять, что происходит, а затем резко вцепляется в запястье Джин Ки.  
      — Оппа! — восклицает она хриплым то ли от сна, то ли от возбуждения голосом.  
      Джин Ки это только сильнее заводит.   
      Поняв, что теперь ему можно не сдерживаться, он проталкивает вторую руку под Ли Ким, обвивает её талию и практически вжимает её в своё тело. Ощущения получаются потрясающе приятными.  
      — Тише, расслабься, — шепчет он и тут же ускоряет темп.  
      Ли Ким запрокидывает голову, с её губ срывается очередной стон. Она всё ещё пытается оттолкнуть руку Джин Ки, но у неё слишком мало сил для этого, поэтому когда оргазм, наконец, тяжёлой душной волной проходится по телу, она лишь беспомощно мычит, сжав его запястье так, что ногти впиваются в кожу.  
      Джин Ки шипит от боли, но объятий не разжимает. Дождавшись, пока мышцы внутри Ли Ким перестают сокращаться, он убирает руку, быстро проталкивает ладонь в свои трусы и, сделав пару движений, тоже достигает разрядки. Всё равно на полноценный секс его выдержки не хватит после такого, а истошный звон в паху мешает наслаждаться плодами своих трудов.  
      Судорожно выдохнув, Джин Ки ослабляет хватку и откидывается на спину, думая, что надо сходить в душ, пока всё не высохло и не слиплось. Влажная от пота ткань футболки обтягивает спину второй кожей, поэтому он тихо радуется, что простынь оказывается достаточно прохладной, чтобы это ощущение сбавить. Тело всё ещё горит.  
      Ли Ким поворачивается к Джин Ки спустя пару минут. В её взгляде столько укора, что на миг становится смешно, хотя стыдливо алеющие щёки наглядно демонстрируют, что произошедшее ей очень даже понравилось.  
      — Оппа, ты… — начинает она, но Джин Ки прерывает её, приподнявшись на локтях и ласково чмокнув в нос.  
      — Доброе утро, — улыбается он.  
      Щёки Ли Ким становятся ещё алее. Сжав губы, она вздыхает, несколько секунд медлит, а затем всё-таки устраивается на его плече.  
      — Когда-нибудь я сделаю с тобой то же самое, — бурчит она, обхватив его грудь рукой, а Джин Ки улыбается ещё шире.  
      Он точно знает, что будет ждать этого момента с нетерпением.


	21. День 21 (GOT7, Ю Гём/ОЖП)

      Фотосессия на свежем воздухе — прекрасный способ отлично провести время, подурачиться и отдохнуть, наконец, от душных помещений студии. Парни радуются как двухнедельные щенки, которых впервые вытащили из коробки, стафф носится, распихивая по рукам обжигающий кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках, в небольшом, оборудованном на скорую руку лагере царит уютная, почти домашняя суета.  
      Однако любые, даже самые приятные впечатления могут быть испорчены, особенно когда на улице слегка минусовая температура, ветер, который сносит не только реквизит, но и, кажется, тяжеленную аппаратуру вместе с теми, кто её налаживает, и ты понятия не имеешь, какого хрена тут делаешь.  
      Хва Юн звучно чихает, вытирает мокрый нос рукавом пуховика и, проводив тоскливым взглядом очередной стаканчик с кофе, спрашивает уже в четвёртый или пятый раз:  
      — И какого хрена преподавателя по вокалу притащили на фотосессию?  
      Копающаяся в камере Ли Су тоже в четвёртый или пятый раз без запинки отвечает:  
      — У нас не хватает рук. Тэ Хим-онни приболела, Юль Чу-онни в отпуске…  
      — …а у Ман Суна-оппы свадьба, я помню, — с вздохом перебивает Хва Юн.   
      Рук и вправду катастрофически не хватает. У GOT7 грядёт масштабный камбэк, нужно успевать везде и всюду, поэтому они за один раз частенько отснимают то, на что обычно тратится два-три дня минимум. И Хва Юн, которая ни в зуб ногой ни в чём, кроме вокала, усердно трудится в качестве рабочей силы: помогает таскать и настраивать реквизит, убирать площадку. Непыльно, по сути, но ощутимо испортившаяся погода действует на нервы, так что спустя неделю такого бешеного графика Хва Юн начинает ныть как капризный ребёнок. Она ведь человек искусства, в конце концов, и пофиг, что Ли Су на пару с Джу Хён ржут над этой формулировкой как гиены.  
      — Ю Гём-а, на площадку, всем приготовиться!  
      Зычный голос директора прорезает толщу заполонивших голову Хва Юн унылых мыслей. Она вздрагивает, поворачивается к установленному только что реквизиту и невольно затаивает дыхание. Ю Гём сутулится, когда поднимается на небольшой, плохо закреплённый помост. Он, кажется, чувствует себя слоном в посудной лавке — как и всегда, впрочем, — поэтому выглядит растерянно и жалко, но стоит затвору камеры щёлкнуть, его будто подменяют: взгляд меняется, глуповатая улыбка исчезает с лица, а нелепо расставленные в стороны руки ложатся на шершавую спинку стула.   
      Их концепт — преступники, и у Хва Юн душа в пятки уходит, когда Ю Гём, одетый в соответствующий образу костюм, мельком косится на неё.  
      — Люблю, когда он так делает, — восторженно выдыхает Ли Су и уносится с камерой наперевес, чтобы отснять материал для создания будущего мэйкинга.  
      Хва Юн с ней категорически не согласна. Ей куда больше нравится неуклюжий ребёнок в Ю Гёме, он кажется ей очаровательным, его хочется защищать. А когда он смотрит так, что на пуховике появляются обугленные по краям дыры, ей становится по-настоящему страшно, ведь от такого Ю Гёма она не знает, чего ждать.  
      — Свет! — гаркает прямо над ухом директор, и Хва Юн сносит волной испуга в сторону команды фотографа.  
      В ужасе обернувшись, она останавливается возле столика с различными приспособлениями для камеры и незаметно смахивает пот. Такие стрессы нужно заедать чем-нибудь жутко сладким. Ну или запивать. Запивать тоже неплохо.  
      Насупившись, Хва Юн плотнее закутывается в пуховик и опять возвращается взглядом на площадку. Ю Гём теперь сидит на стуле, его ноги широко расставлены, а на лице такая порочная ухмылка, что температура из минуса резко стартует в плюс.   
      Хва Юн сжимает рукава пуховика до побелевших костяшек, пытаясь отогнать всплывающие в голове образы, но стоит Ю Гёму на миг повернуть голову в её сторону, дыхание перехватывает. Она почти на самом деле чувствует поглаживающие кожу руки, чувствует губы на своей груди, чувствует прижатое к промежности колено, которое надавливает так, что кончить не даёт только полное отсутствие трения.  
      Хва Юн стремительно покрывается испариной, во все глаза уставившись на Ю Гёма. Сердце едва не проламывает рёбра, когда он чуть наклоняет голову, так вытянув шею, что рот мгновенно наполняется слюной. Хва Юн помнит, как скользила по этой шее языком прошлой ночью, прикусывала кожу, втянув её в рот. Какое счастье, что засосов всё-таки не осталось иначе Джу Хён точно выгрызла бы ей плешь.  
      — Отлично, Ю Гём-а, теперь сядь на пол, — командует фотограф, и Ю Гём, снова мельком покосившись на Хва Юн, так плавно и, чёрт бы его подрал, пластично стекает вниз, что ей приходится стиснуть зубы. У неё складывается ощущение, что он её то ли совращает, то ли трахает прямо тут, на глазах у всех!  
      Воображение живо подсовывает новые картинки: они лежат на кровати, свет в комнате приглушен, где-то на фоне слышится шум работающего телевизора. Хва Юн извивается под осторожными прикосновениями, стонет протяжно и жалобно, в то время как Ю Гём мягкими поцелуями двигается от пупка выше, к груди. У неё дыхание перехватывает, когда язык очерчивает ареолы сосков, а затем зубы прикусывают мягкую плоть. Каждое его действие будто точно просчитано, выверено, выучено. Хва Юн частенько смеётся с подругами, что Ким Ю Гём перестаёт быть неуклюжим увальнем только в двух ситуациях: когда он занимается хореографией и сексом. И стоит им оказаться наедине, она в стотысячный раз убеждается в своей правоте, потому что Ю Гём танцует так, будто занимается сексом, и занимается сексом так, будто танцует.  
      В горле зверски пересыхает. Хва Юн заходится надрывным кашлем, заметив, как Ю Гём прикусывает высунутый язык, и в панике оглядывается. Ей срочно нужен глоток хоть чего-нибудь!  
      — Держи и вытри слюни, палишься. — В ладони толкается нестерпимо горячий стаканчик, нос мажет запахом духов Джу Хён. Она тут тоже по причине нехватки рук, но Хва Юн видит её от силы пару-тройку раз за всё утро. Главный координатор всегда нарасхват.  
      Обернувшись, Хва Юн шлёт в спину удаляющейся Джу Хён благодарный взгляд и, поднеся стаканчик к губам, едва не откусывает край, потому что теперь Ю Гём смотрит в упор на неё. И то, что он делает с ней в мыслях, написано на его лице огромным, хорошо читаемым шрифтом.  
      — О, господи! — пищит сквозь стиснутые зубы Хва Юн, содрогнувшись от скользнувшего между ног тепла.  
      Ю Гёма сложно назвать доминантным самцом, но кое-что он делает исключительно сам, не позволяя Хва Юн проявлять инициативу: он обожает снимать с неё одежду. Медленно, предмет за предметом, покрывая поцелуями постепенно открывающиеся участки кожи.  
      Очередной выверт сознания опять подкидывает в память картинку минувшей ночи: они всё так же лежат в кровати, на Хва Юн только расстёгнутая юбка, а сидящий перед её широко раздвинутыми ногами Ю Гём нарочито медленно стягивает с неё нижнее бельё. Его жадный взгляд оставляет ожоги, так что когда трусы оказываются брошены в самый дальний угол, Хва Юн остаётся только беспомощно заскулить от ощущения горячего дыхания, коснувшегося внутренней стороны бедра.  
      — Спасибо всем, закончили! — врывается в уши радостный голос, редкие аплодисменты дробью стучат, кажется, прямо по макушке.  
      Хва Юн осоловело моргает, отставляет всё ещё полный стаканчик на столик и взъерошивает волосы. В пуховике уже нет необходимости, она горит факелом, любой желающий сможет зарумяниться, если встанет в непосредственной близости от неё.  
      — Блин, Ю Гём-а теперь обязан жениться на камере после того, что между ними только что было. — Рядом останавливается взволнованная Ли Су и, глянув на Хва Юн, обеспокоенно хмурится. — Пончик, ты в порядке? Что-то у тебя лицо красное. Не заболела?  
      Хва Юн нервно усмехается. Да, заболела. Тупостью и гормональной нестабильностью, а ещё — неудержимой тягой к молодому крепкому телу, которое теперь видится ей и во сне, и наяву.  
      — Я в норме. Устала просто, — растянув губы в улыбке, бурчит Хва Юн и тут же осекается, наткнувшись на понимающий взгляд. — Ну что?!  
      Ли Су фыркает. Приподнявшись на носочки, она отыскивает взглядом вычитывающую что-то стаффу Джу Хён, складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и, получив в ответ полный муки и смирения взгляд, пихает в ладонь Хва Юн что-то твёрдое и тёплое.  
      — Вагончик визажистов сейчас свободен, они туда ни ногой, пока работа не закончится. У вас есть полчаса или около того, а если я договорюсь с Джексоном, чтобы тот затянул свои съёмки, можете развлекаться хоть целый час!  
      Хва Юн смотрит на неё, как обезьяна на логарифмы. Она медленно разжимает ладонь, видит дарованные ей сердобольной подругой ключи и едва удерживается от желания бросить их на землю.  
      — Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?! — стараясь выглядеть оскорблённой, шипит она, хотя внизу живота красноречиво теплеет.  
      — За умного человека, который, кончая, не будет орать об этом на всю площадку. — Ли Су подмигивает. — Не забудь, полчаса, и советую не тратить время даром, Ю Гём-а уже там.  
      — Марк, на площадку, всем приготовиться! — опять подаёт голос директор, и Ли Су сдувает с места. Хва Юн остаётся наедине с дилеммой: тварь она дрожащая или реально сможет сдержаться во время оргазма.  
      Тяжко вздохнув, Хва Юн сжимает ладонь, кидает взгляд в сторону Джу Хён, которая тут же отворачивается с таким видом, будто вообще не имеет к этому отношения, и решает — хрен с ним. На мнение посторонних людей ей давно наплевать, а если Ю Гём и вправду находится в вагончике визажистов, заставлять его ждать чертовски невежливо.


	22. День 22 (GOT7, Марк/ОЖП)

      Огромное здание JYPE шумит круглосуточно, но если днём здание полнится гомоном голосов, топотом и безостановочными звонками, ночью тишину коридоров нарушает только равномерный гул техники.  
      Марк неспешно бредёт по этажу. Поздняя запись — не самая приятная штука, особенно когда ты знаешь, что остальные уже отработали и спокойно отдыхают дома. Однако Марк не жалуется. Ему нравится отсутствие дневной суеты.  
      Остановившись у автомата с кофейными напитками, Марк на миг задумывается, затем тыкает в нужную кнопку и, расплатившись, забирает из накопителя две банки. Из него не бог весть какой любитель кофеина, но в отдалённом закутке цокольного этажа есть каморка операторов, где сейчас усердно трудится ещё одна причина его позднего нахождения в здании компании — Чхве Ли Су. Ей заряд бодрости точно не повредит, о чём Марку сообщила не так давно вихрем влетевшая в студию Хва Юн.  
      Дверь операторского пристанища напоминает электрический щиток — она обклеена предупреждающими знаками во всю длину и ширину, потому что когда люди за этой дверью погружаются в работу, отвлекать их нельзя ни под каким предлогом. Шум может отвлечь следящего за таймингом оператора, и тогда пиши пропало. Малейший рассинхрон выводит из себя даже самых стойких, а Ли Су к ним ну никак не относится, так что Марк, удобнее перехватив банки, нажимает ручку без предварительного стука. Он знает, что в церемониальных поскрёбываниях и просьбах впустить на огонёк всё равно нет необходимости.  
      — Пятнадцать минут, — буркает Ли Су, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Она лихо орудует мышкой, играя с микшером программы легко и непринуждённо, словно это детская головоломка. Марк обожает наблюдать за ней в такие моменты. Она так обожает свою работу, что погружается в неё без остатка, это кажется ему завораживающим.  
      Отрывается от монитора Ли Су спустя несколько минут. Она стонет, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и с таким душераздирающим хрустом потягивается, что Марку становится её жаль. Порой у стаффа работа тяжелее, чем у айдолов, но никто этого по понятным причинам не замечает.  
      — Ты чего так поздно не в общаге? — Ли Су, повернувшись, одаривает Марка усталой улыбкой.  
      Марк не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
      — Записывался долго. Как догадалась, что это я?  
      Ли Су, пожав плечами, хмыкает.  
      — Только ты заходишь сюда без лишнего шума, вопросов и желания получить по башке. Ну и ещё твою туалетную воду я узнаю из тыся… — Она вдруг осекается.  
      Поняв, на чём именно фокусируется её оторопелый взгляд, Марк поднимается, делает шаг к столу и, протянув ей банку с напитком, произносит:  
      — Я подумал, что тебе не помешает взбодриться.  
      Ли Су обхватывает его запястье обеими руками. Умильно пискнув, она прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони, и Марка продирает мурашками от разнёсшегося по телу тепла.  
      — Господи, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты ангел?  
      Губы Марка опять трогает улыбка. Ему вообще-то часто говорят что-то подобное, особенно Джексон, которому за радость обтискать всё племя GOT7 и обкомфортить их с ног до головы, но почему-то слышать подобное от Ли Су куда приятнее.   
      Главное, не брякнуть это при Джексоне, а то он точно обидится.  
      Откупорив банку с напитком, Ли Су делает глоток, блаженно прикрывает глаза и вновь разворачивается к монитору. Она быстро убирает лишние окна, оставив только застывший на паузе ролик, и внезапно заговорщическим тоном говорит:  
      — Хочешь, покажу тебе, что получилось? Только учти, это по большому блату и не должно уйти дальше нашего кабинета.   
      Марк кивает. Ли Су этого, конечно, не видит, но ей и не нужно. Его ответ она понимает без слов.  
      Пара кликов мышкой сгоняет ползунок воспроизведения в самое начало, и Марк, облокотившись на спинку кресла Ли Су, с жадным любопытством впивается взглядом в монитор. Кажется, это мэйкинг со съёмок тизеров, потому что вокруг тонны недавно использованного реквизита и освещение в духе последнего концепта.  
      — Ну, что скажешь? — Ли Су задирает голову, когда видео подходит к концу. Встретившись взглядом с глазами Марка, она растягивает губы в улыбке.  
      — Превосходная картинка, — хмыкает тот и, не удержавшись, наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть её в нос.  
      Щёки Ли Су мгновенно покрываются румянцем. Кашлянув, она опять возвращается к монитору и ёжится, когда Марк перемещает ладони со спинки кресла на её плечи. Это, наверное, со стороны выглядит очень по-киношному: один персонаж делает лёгкий массаж второму, чтобы тот расслабился. Но Марка это не смущает. Будучи медийной личностью с километрами отснятых материалов за спиной, он давно смирился с тем, что отчасти является кем-то вроде героя увлекательной мыльной оперы.   
      — Отлично потрудилась. Теперь домой? — спрашивает он, мягко надавив большими пальцами на самое напряжённое место на её шее.   
      Ли Су, протяжно застонав, чуть прогибается, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
      — Неплохо бы. Надо только сохранить всё и вызвать такси.  
      — Хочешь, могу протащить тебя к нам в общагу? Джексона сегодня всё равно не будет — он завис на ночных съёмках шоу.  
      Ли Су застывает на мгновение, а затем тихо смеётся.  
      — Хорошая попытка, Марк-ши, но нам всё-таки нужно выспаться, завтра много дел.  
      Марк почти оскорбляется. Вообще-то он не имел в виду ничего подобного, однако теперь, когда воображение подключается к процессу конвейерного формирования сцен разной степени откровенности, он ещё сильнее хочет затащить Ли Су в свою комнату. Под любыми предлогами.  
      — Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь.  
      Руки сами собой соскальзывают с плеч Ли Су ниже, по телу тут же проходится волнительная дрожь. Фантазия расцветает буйным цветом, от неё перед глазами начинает рябить.  
      — Ещё скажи, что я неправа. — Ли Су перехватывает его предплечья. — И всё-таки я голосую за сон.  
      Марк усмехается, уловив в её голосе оттенок неуверенности. Здравый смысл, разумеется, подсказывает им обоим, что нужно посвятить остаток ночи отдыху, а не развлечениям. Но с каких это пор они руководствуются здравым смыслом?  
      — Ты неправа, — спокойно произносит Марк и, наклонившись, запечатлевает на шее Ли Су поцелуй. — Во всём.  
      От него не ускользает, как она на миг задерживает дыхание, когда его язык мельком задевает кожу. Она всё ещё пытается сопротивляться, но теперь уже не так активно, поэтому он легко продавливает руки сквозь её хватку и всё-таки накрывает ладонями грудь.  
      — Это плохая идея, — бурчит Ли Су, пока он мягкими касаниями губ спускается по её шее к плечу.  
      — Назови хоть одну хорошую идею, которая сейчас приходит тебе в голову, — улыбается Марк и чуть прикусывает кожу. Ли Су вздрагивает.  
      — Домой! — выпаливает она. — Спать!  
      Марк качает головой.  
      — Плохая идея. — Он неуловимым быстрым движением ныряет руками в ворот её растянутой футболки и уже увереннее сжимает грудь. Живое тепло её тела действует на него как наркотик — хочется трогать её постоянно, даже в самые неподходящие моменты, поэтому сейчас, когда они наконец-то остаются наедине, он не сдерживается. Ему это так надоедает порой.  
      Марк проталкивает пальцы под чашечки лифчика. Не отрываясь от шеи Ли Су, он сжимает её соски и, услышав тихий судорожный вдох, поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда она тянется к его лицу. Обхватив его щёки ладонями, она впивается в его губы долгим жадным поцелуем, Марк ничего не имеет против такого поворота.  
      На её языке всё ещё хранится привкус кофейного напитка и сладость съеденного не так давно апельсинового леденца. Марку кажется, что у него крыша едет от этого сочетания. Даром, что его темперамент мешает потерять голову, иначе он давно уже усадил бы Ли Су на стол, чтобы продолжить разговор о плохих идеях без лишнего словоблудия. И, сдаётся ему, она была бы даже не пикнула.   
      Однако когда эта мысль почти формируется в желание поступить именно так, идиллия вдруг прерывается. Где-то в коридоре раздаётся истошный грохот, и Ли Су, разом опомнившись, порывисто отпихивает Марка в сторону. За дверью слышатся голоса, топот нескольких пар ног и усталый смех. Кажется, на сверхурочную работу в компании остаются не только операторы и айдолы.  
      Лишь дождавшись, когда шум извне стихнет, Ли Су выдыхает, поворачивается к Марку и, собрав брови домиком, жалобно произносит:  
      — Прости, что оттолкнула. Я немного испугалась.  
      — Немного? — насмешливо фыркает тот. Он, в принципе, не обижается, им ведь надо соблюдать осторожность, так что в действиях Ли Су есть резон.  
      Ли Су, нахмурившись, собирает губы куриной попкой.  
      — Ладно, я чуть не обосралась, доволен?  
      Марк, рассмеявшись, кивает. Он не любит, когда между ними виснет напряжение, и каждый раз радуется, если его удаётся избежать. Не всегда получается сделать так, как хочется, но они уже слишком взрослые, чтобы зацикливаться и страдать от этого. Не вышло сейчас — выйдет завтра, послезавтра, в любой другой день. Терпения что у Марка, что у Ли Су — целый вагон.  
      Из здания компании они выходят спустя несколько минут. Такси ожидает у главных ворот, поэтому Марк степенно провожает Ли Су и, оглядевшись на всякий случай, чмокает её в щёку на прощание. Они увидятся через каких-то пять-шесть часов, но он всё равно не может отказать себе в удовольствии снова коснуться её.   
      Однако когда Марк пытается отстраниться, Ли Су вдруг хватает его за рукав куртки.  
      — Ну, чего тормозишь? — тянет она с таким недоумением, что Марк в растерянности округляет глаза. — Поехали уже, я спать хочу дико, — и, не дожидаясь вопроса на тему сохранности её рассудка, ныряет в салон.   
      Марк долгую секунду борется с желанием растереть лицо ладонями, чтобы проверить — не спит ли он, а затем улыбается и тоже забирается в такси. Любое сотрясание воздуха автоматически превращается в пустую трату времени, а им ведь и вправду нужно пару часов поспать. Ну или хотя бы чуть-чуть вздремнуть.


	23. День 23 (BTS, AU, Сок Джин/ОЖП)

      Сок Джину хочется смотреть на Ён И бесконечно. Она кажется ему невообразимо привлекательной, особенно в мягком свете ночника, который скользит по её коже нежным мерцанием. Сок Джин знает, что на ощупь она холодная, но его это ни капли не отвращает. Напротив, контраст жгучего взгляда и ледяного прикосновения дарит ему ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения.   
      Ён И, покачиваясь, стаскивает через голову лёгкое платье, и у Сок Джина перехватывает дыхание. Он тянется к ней, дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до вздрогнувшего живота и едва сдерживает желание поёжиться от пронёсшейся по спине волны мурашек. Каждый раз, когда они остаются наедине, ему кажется, что он тонет. И каждый раз он делает это исключительно по своей воле.  
      Ён И тихо фыркает, накрывает его широкую кисть маленькими ладонями и на миг зажмуривается, наслаждаясь ощущениями. От её тела идут едва заметные вибрации, воздух вокруг едва не искрится от испытываемого ею удовольствия, так что когда она снова смотрит на Сок Джина, её глаза становятся матово-чёрными — бушующий штормовой океан без единого проблеска света.  
      — Ты очень красивая, — едва шевеля языком, мямлит Сок Джин.  
      Ён И счастливо улыбается. Она не говорит, что рада это слышать, не благодарит его за комплимент, не шепчет томным голосом «ты тоже». Ей нельзя разговаривать. Однако Сок Джин понимает всё без слов, и так же без слов он придвигается, чтобы прижаться губами к её животу чуть ниже пупка. Ён И, сжавшись, затаивает дыхание.   
      От её кожи пахнет слегка застоявшейся водой и солью — Сок Джину кажется, что это самое приятное сочетание на свете. Он будто сидит на берегу, свежий бриз ласкает его лицо мягкими прикосновениями, оставляя на губах привкус морской пены. Юн Ги смеётся, что его, по идее, выворачивать должно, но Сок Джина не выворачивает. Оставаясь с Ён И, он словно ныряет в прохладную глубину вод, дышит ею, насыщается ею и получает столько нежности в ответ, что не передать никакими словами. В природе Ён И нет понятия «любовь», но она всё равно любит — так ярко и сильно, как только умеет. Сок Джин готов умереть за неё, если потребуется.  
      Обхватив талию Ён И ладонями, Сок Джин скользит губами вверх. Он чувствует её дрожь, слышит её то учащающееся, то замедляющееся дыхание, и когда в волосы зарываются тонкие маленькие пальцы, он думает, что если бы у него была душа, он точно заложил бы её первому же ростовщику по Ту сторону, если бы тот гарантировал, что он услышит её голос. Хотя бы раз, хоть на пару мгновений.  
      Сок Джин останавливается у груди. На Ён И нет бюстгальтера, она вообще по возможности старается их не надевать, так что возиться с дурацкими крючками не приходится. Сок Джину достаточно просто немного повернуть голову. Что он и делает, скользнув щекой по покрытой мурашками коже и прихватив зубами напрягшийся сосок. Хватка в его волосах тут же становится крепче, Ён И всхлипывает.  
      Одну руку Сок Джин опускает ниже, в то время как второй — продолжает удерживать Ён И на месте. Он ласкает её грудь языком, губами и одновременно с этим проводит пальцами по промежности. Ткань нижнего белья уже влажная, Ён И едва заметно дрожит, когда он легонько надавливает. Она старается держать себя в руках, но это слишком сложно, особенно для её темперамента. Особенно когда Сок Джин надавливает пальцем на клитор. Её отзывчивость заставляет его гореть, хотя природа его способностей, на самом деле, довольно мирная, уравновешенная. Однако с Ён И он никак не может сдерживаться. Только с ней он чувствует в себе такой голод, что никакие люди не смогут его утолить. Никогда.  
      Сок Джин чуть отстраняется, опять перехватывает полный тьмы и страсти взгляд и не может сдержать улыбки. Их отношения длятся вот уже три или четыре сотни лет, но ни он, ни Ён И не замечают времени. Они оба бессмертны и влюблены — кажется, их вечность проходит очень даже неплохо.  
      Подхватив пальцами край трусов, Сок Джин тянет их вниз. У Ён И красивые длинные ноги, на которые он готов любоваться сутками, так что он нарочно не торопится. Вид того, как ткань скользит по оливковой коже, прячущей под собой тонкую блестящую чешую, заставляет его волноваться. Если бы он мог, он бы начинал день, целуя хрупкие щиколотки, и заканчивал — лаская чувствительные места на внутренней стороне бёдер. Ён И от такого точно не отказалась бы. Жаль, что у них зачастую нет времени даже на то, чтобы просто увидеться.  
      Спустив трусы до самого пола, Сок Джин ждёт, когда маленькие ступни переступят ткань, и опять обхватывает Ён И обеими руками. Она не весит практически ничего, так что он легко изворачивается и укладывает её на кровать. В нос снова бьёт запахом свежести, а когда Сок Джин, наконец, прижимается к её губам, на языке отпечатывается привкус соли. Он обожает это ощущение.  
      Ён И целует Сок Джина в ответ неторопливо и мягко. Она обвивает его шею руками, льнёт к телу, будто ласковые волны, от неё нет спасенья, особенно если спасаться и не хочется.  
      Отстранившись, Сок Джин заглядывает в Ён И глаза и опять проваливается в черноту по самую макушку. Его вновь захлёстывает тёмными неизведанными водами, но он всё равно не боится. Русалкам нельзя верить, поэтому они молчат; русалок нельзя любить, поэтому они не влюбляются сами; русалок нельзя недооценивать, поэтому с ними никто не связывается. Один Сок Джин как дурак счастлив, что в один прекрасный лень пропал. И пусть однажды его это наверняка погубит, он готов пойти на любой риск, чтобы стать самым счастливым на свете идиотом. И сделать счастливой прекраснейшую из всех русалок.


	24. День 24 (SHINee, Мин Хо/ОЖП)

      Мин Хо в каком-то смысле нравится консервативность Тхи Ян. Её упрямство может надоедать, может раздражать, бесить и так далее, но одного у неё точно не отнять — в достижении определённых целей она умудряется превращать свои не самые приятные качества в приятные, и Мин Хоне может этого не признавать.  
      Однако кое-что так и остаётся за гранью его понимания. И это что-то — категорический отказ на сексуальные эксперименты. И ладно бы Мин Хо предлагал какие-нибудь экзотические практики, которые ему самому кажутся дикими, но… оральный секс? Почему такой жёсткий запрет именно на оральный секс?  
      Ки Бом ржёт, что Мин Хо наверняка тяжело засыпать без сладкого поцелуя в головку на ночь, Мин Хо в ответ только криво усмехается. С минетом-то как раз проблем нет — Тхи Ян не против побаловать его, однако к себе она почему-то не даёт прикасаться. И как бы он ни изворачивался, как бы ни клянчил, она ни на миллиметр не поддаётся.  
      — Мне не нравится. Какие ещё причины тебе нужны? — холодно чеканит она, когда он в очередной раз заводит разговор на эту тему.  
      Мин Хо её ответ почти задевает. Ну, в смысле, ей не понравилось это с кем-то другим, но с ним-то может и понравиться, так какого чёрта она даже попробовать не хочет?! Мин Хо, конечно, едва ли можно назвать супер опытным в подобных вопросах, он толком этим и не занимался, но неприступность Тхи Ян действует на него круче любой, даже самой откровенной провокации. Идея сделать ей приятно при помощи губ и языка становится почти навязчивой.  
      Мин Хо ходит за Тхи Ян как привязанный. Он не канючит как обычно, не действует ей на нервы. Он ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы поймать её в наиболее благодушном расположении духа, и когда этот момент всё-таки наступает, он идёт ва-банк. И пусть она его потом жестоко отпинает, он уверен, что это того стоит.  
      Тхи Ян приходит с небольшого междусобойного девичника изрядно навеселе. От неё ощутимо пахнет соджу и нехитрой закуской — кажется какими-то снеками, так что в голове Мин Хо едва слышно щёлкает тумблер. Нужно действовать прямо сейчас.  
      — Как посидели?  
      Тхи Ян, захихикав, лихо промахивается мимо вешалки, её пальто тут же оказывается на полу. Мин Хо становится смешно. Посидели, значит, просто отлично — видно невооружённым глазом.  
      — Готова идти баиньки, алкоголик? — Мин Хо подходит к Тхи Ян, обнимает её за плечи и поворачивается в сторону спальни.  
      — Хочу в душ, — вздыхает та, но в спальню всё-таки идёт.   
      Мин Хо лукаво прищуривается.  
      — Составить тебе компанию?  
      Тхи Ян одаривает его крайне красноречивым взглядом.  
      — Даже не знаю, кем ты будешь в таком случае — некрофилом или бобром, потому что пока не совсем понимаю, что из меня сделал алкоголь — труп или бревно.  
      — Для тебя я готов быть кем угодно, — прижав руку к груди, выдыхает Мин Хо, за что тут же получает ощутимый тычок под рёбра.  
      — Извращенец, — буркает Тхи Ян и, подхватив со стула брошенное ещё утром полотенце, исчезает за дверью ванной комнаты.  
      Спустя несколько минут она появляется вновь, изрядно посвежевшая и, кажется, немного протрезвевшая. Она спокойно дефилирует мимо Мин Хо в одном полотенце, не менее спокойно залезает в шкаф, вытаскивает длинную футболку и, обрядившись в неё, с невозмутимым лицом поворачивается. Мин Хо чувствует, как внутри с потрясающей скоростью теплеет.  
      Оттягивать некуда.  
      — Иди ко мне. — Присев на кровать, Мин Хо протягивает руки, Тхи Ян охотно вкладывает пальцы в его ладони.  
      — Из меня сейчас фиговый половой партнёр, — говорит она, усевшись ему на колени.  
      Мин Хо едва удерживается от желания жизнерадостно брякнуть «Это же отличная новость!». Вызывать подозрения раньше времени — плохая затея, слишком уж всё хорошо началось.  
      — Значит, я сегодня буду активом? — шутливо поддевает он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев её колено.  
      Тхи Ян, поёрзав, закатывает глаза.  
      — Будто ты когда-то бываешь пассивом, ага. Не смеши.  
      Мин Хо это и не надо. Фыркнув, он обхватывает талию Тхи Ян обеими руками и без труда укладывает её в кровать. К окружившим его запахам соджу и снеков тут же прибавляются яблоко, малина и что-то ещё, не менее сладкое. Получается причудливо и вкусно, рот моментально наполняется слюной.  
      — Ты всё-таки намерен стать некрофилом? — смеётся Тхи Ян, обхватив его лицо ладонями.  
      Мин Хо в ответ пожимает плечами.  
      — А может, мне роль бобра больше по душе?  
      Тхи Ян насмешливо прищуривается, затем хмыкает, приподнимается и мягко прижимается губами к его подбородку. У Мин Хо душа в пятки проваливается от этого прикосновения. Судорожно вдохнув, он перехватывает поцелуй Тхи Ян, проскальзывает языком в её рот и, пользуясь моментом, перемещает ладонь с внешней стороны её бедра на внутреннюю. Кожа там мягкая, всё ещё слегка влажная после душа, так что у него начинает едва заметно кружиться голова.   
      Аромат соджу, яблок и малины, кажется, становится концентрированнее.   
      Мин Хо едва не задыхается, когда Тхи Ян обхватывает его талию свободной ногой. Она давит пяткой на его поясницу, прижимается низом живота к паху и почти урчит, почувствовав, как его пальцы щекоткой проходятся по промежности. Бревно из неё откровенно так себе, труп — тоже, но Мин Хо всё равно хочется нервно захихикать. Если она не убьёт его, можно будет смело праздновать этот день как самый большой праздник в году до самой старости.  
      Мин Хо отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в чуть потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Тхи Ян. Практически провалившись в её расширившиеся зрачки, он делает очередной глубокий вдох и осторожно наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на её скуле, затем — на подбородке, ниже — на шее, ключицах, груди. Он старается не торопиться, чтобы не вызвать резкий протест, однако когда его губы замирают над пупком, Тхи Ян вдруг резко втягивает живот и обхватывает его лицо ладонями.  
      — Давай остановимся на этом, — слышит он сквозь заполнившую голову вату и, сглотнув, медленно поднимает взгляд.  
      Тхи Ян смотрит на него: брови чуть нахмурены, но сбивающееся дыхание и яркий румянец дают понять, что не всё так плохо. Наверное, это тот редкий случай, когда можно немного пренебречь любимым правилом Тхи Ян, гласящим «Когда я говорю «нет», я имею в виду именно «нет», а не то, что пишут тупые мужские журналы».   
      Мин Хо обхватывает запястья Тхи Ян пальцами, мягко отводит их и поочерёдно целует сперва одну ладонь, затем — другую. Он чувствует, как напрягается тело под ним, как учащается дыхание, и, собравшись с духом, торопливо ныряет вниз. Будь что будет.  
      Протестующий возглас Тхи Ян виснет под потолком раздробленным звоном.  
      Мин Хо не приходится возиться с лишней тканью, потому что после душа она так и не озаботилась тем, чтобы натянуть нижнее бельё. Он крепко обхватывает её бёдра, чтобы зафиксировать их в неподвижности, придвигается к промежности и, помедлив секунду, осторожно раздвигает языком мягкие складки. По телу проходится горячая волна мурашек, со стороны Тхи Ян слышится невнятное проклятье.   
      — Перестань! — шипит она, извиваясь изо всех сил, однако крепко удерживающие её на месте руки мешают сдвинуться даже на миллиметр. Слишком велика разница в силах.  
      Приподнявшись, Мин Хо убеждается, что Тхи Ян никуда не денется, и уже увереннее прижимается к промежности губами. В нос бьёт запахом геля для душа, на языке отпечатывается чуть резковатый, но отнюдь не неприятный привкус, так что когда Тхи Ян всё-таки бросает попытки высвободиться и задерживает дыхание, Мин Хо делает первое движение.   
      — Убью тебя нахрен! — слышит он и, усмехнувшись, втягивает складки в рот. Тхи Ян надрывно скулит, запустив пальцы в его волосы.  
      — Вот и проверим, кто из нас тогда первым станет некрофилом, — фыркает он и, нарочно задев клитор кончиком языка, ловит себя на том, что получает удовольствие ничуть не меньше, чем Тхи Ян. Возможно, дело в том, что ради этого ему пришлось преодолеть колоссальное сопротивление, может, нет, но победа в любом случае всегда сладка — неважно спорт это или что-то другое.   
      Мин Хо знает, что если он чего-то хочет, он своего добивается. Наверное, Тхи Ян просто нужно с этим смириться.


	25. День 25 (BTS, Чон Гук/ОЖП)

      У Чон Гука горячее тело, горячее дыхание, горячие поцелуи и горячий, невероятно горячий взгляд. Он обхватывает Су Ри руками, притягивает её к себе и прижимается губами к скулам, подбородку, шее, векам — везде, где только можно. Су Ри едва не задыхается от этого. Она льнёт к нему, старается отвечать не менее пылко, но с его страстью ей всё равно не сравниться. Чон Чон Гук — живое пламя. Он то ли греет, то ли сжигает дотла — Су Ри всё никак не может определиться.  
      — Тебе бы в душ, — хрипит она, запустив пальцы в спутанные влажные волосы.   
      Концерт BTS кончился всего час назад, так что от Чон Гука пахнет далеко не самым приятным образом. Однако разжать руки, толкнуть его к узкой комнатке, в которую каким-то чудом втиснуты душевая кабина и унитаз, выше её сил. У Су Ри не получается вынырнуть из головокружительных эмоций, и Чон Гук не торопится ей помогать. Вместо этого он проводит языком по её шее, задевая кожу зубами, и Су Ри чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног. Чон Гук хорошо знает, как заставить её потерять голову.   
      Хотя, честно говоря, она готова сходить с ума от любого его прикосновения.  
      — Нуна составит мне компанию? — мурлычет он ей в ярёмную ямку.  
      У Су Ри дыхание перехватывает от того, как его губы щекочут кожу.  
      — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло, бормочет она. — Там мало места.  
      Чон Гук, фыркнув, смеётся.  
      — А нам много и не потребуется, — говорит он таким тоном, что колени превращаются в желе.  
      Су Ри хватается за шею Чон Гука, виснет на нём мешком. Сердце бьёт в грудную клетку тяжёлым молотом, пульс надрывно стучит в ушах — все ощущения, кажется, выкручиваются на максимум, поэтому когда рука Чон Гука соскальзывает с лопаток на поясницу, а затем — ныряет под пояс джинсов, Су Ри лишь беспомощно скулит.  
      Её, на самом деле, почти пугает то, какими темпами Чон Гук растёт. Всего год назад он был тощим подростком с большеватым для такого маленького лица носом и смешными кроличьими зубами. Однако теперь он шире Су Ри раза в два, в его ладонях легко умещается любая часть её тела, а от пронзительного взгляда низ живота неизменно скручивает спазмом. Ещё ни один ученик на её памяти не вызывал в ней таких ощущений.   
      Ещё ни одному не удавалось так запросто, почти играючи преодолеть её желание сохранить отношения на рабочем уровне.  
      Чон Гук опять накрывает губы Су Ри своими, проникает языком в её рот, стискивает пальцами ягодицы. Одновременно с этим он теснее прижимается её телу, двигает бёдрами вперёд, и Су Ри почти стонет, ощутив его эрекцию. В этом плане ему тоже не на что жаловаться. Природа, видимо, решила одарить Чон Гука по-королевски, не забыв присыпать идеальные параметры мерзопакостным хитрым характером, чтобы он знал наверняка, как именно пользоваться всеми своими достоинствами.  
      Скользнувший между ягодиц палец заставляет Су Ри вздрогнуть. Она вцепляется в плечи Чон Гука, всхлипывает, поняв, куда именно он хочет добраться, и чуть изгибается, чтобы ему было удобнее. Усмехнувшись ей в губы, Чон Гук тут же проникает под резинку трусов.   
      — Нуна такая горячая, — шепчет он, пока его палец мягко оглаживает промежность.  
      Су Ри судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Ей хочется возмутиться, сказать, что по сравнению с ним она — снежная королева, но плавные касания с осторожными, будто случайными проникновениями, лишают её способности говорить. Она едва удерживает сознание на месте, а когда Чон Гук, наконец, намеренно раздвигает складки и проталкивает палец внутрь, она и вовсе теряет связь с реальностью. Запрокинув голову, она стонет, в то время как Чон Гук не отрывает от неё горячих как угли глаз. Он двигает рукой неторопливо, специально не наращивая темп, Су Ри кажется, что он над ней издевается.  
      — Да чтоб тебя! — хрипит она, поняв, что терпение подходит к концу.   
      Извернувшись, она глубже насаживается на палец и тут же чувствует, как ласкающая её рука стремительно исчезает. Пока она в изумлении открывает крепко зажмуренные глаза, пока медленно осознаёт, что происходит, Чон Гук обхватывает её плечи ладонями, разворачивает и, не слишком ласково толкнув между лопаток, заставляет согнуться. Опешив от такой резкой перемены, Су Ри чувствует, как он рывком стягивает её джинсы до самых колен, затем дёргает вниз трусы и без лишних слов прижимается к ягодицам пахом. Её прошивает насквозь истомой и возбуждением, низ живота стягивает очередным спазмом, однако Чон Гук почему-то не спешит двигаться дальше. Вместо этого он чуть приспускает своё нижнее бельё, приставляет головку члена к промежности и, легонько надавливая, проводит вверх и вниз. Затем — снова. И снова.  
      Тело Су Ри почти звенит от напряжённого ожидания. Она тянется за каждым прикосновением, но Чон Гук продолжает дразнить её, то чуть раздвигая складки головкой, то отстраняясь полностью.   
      — Иногда я тебя практически ненавижу, — выдыхает Су Ри, когда очередная попытка двинуть бёдрами навстречу его движению проваливается.  
      Чон Гук в ответ усмехается. Он обхватывает ладонью бедро Су Ри и, наклонившись, вдруг резко входит в неё до упора. Су Ри вскрикивает от пронзившего тело приятного ощущения. Внутри взрывается настоящий фейерверк, свет перед глазами меркнет. Она почти готова поверить в чудо… пока Чон Гук не прижимается к её уху губами.  
      — Знаешь, нуна, ты права, — долетает до сознания сквозь шумящую в голове кровь, — мне для начала нужно принять душ.  
      Мягко шлёпнув её по ягодицам, он так же внезапно отстраняется и уходит. Лишь услышав, как дверь ванной комнаты хлопает, Су Ри немного приходит в себя. Низ живота ноет и тянет, между ног всё пульсирует от нереализованного желания, однако сильнее всего её оглушает то, как этот несносный мальчишка легко манипулирует любыми её чувствами. И сейчас он намеренно делает так, что у неё не остаётся выбора. Ей приходится отправиться за ним в ванную комнату, несмотря на то, что там тесно, узко и едва хватает места даже для одного человека. Однако это лучше, чем изнывать от нетерпения тут. У них ведь в любом случае будет возможность повторить всё в более комфортных условиях — благо, что до утра времени навалом.


	26. День 26 (GOT7, AU, Дже Бом/ОЖП)

      Ю Джин — не большой поклонник секса в непредназначенных для него местах. Ей нравится чувствовать себя комфортно, уютно и защищённо; нравится не дёргаться от каждого шороха и не бояться, что их застукают и начнут осуждать.  
      Однако когда Дже Бом останавливает машину в тёмном переулке и кидает на Ю Джин крайне красноречивый взгляд, её будто кто-то толкает ему в объятия.  
      На водительском месте тесно вдвоём: голень упирается в коробку передач, а поясница — в руль, но это едва ли беспокоит Ю Джин. Она сжимает ногами бёдра Дже Бома, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и с таким жаром приникает к губам, что сама стонет. Внутри всё дрожит, когда его руки опускаются на талию. Тепло ладоней продирает до самого позвоночника, а скользнувший в рот язык, всё ещё хранящий горечь выпитого кофе заставляет судорожно втянуть носом воздух. Дже Бом напоминает эротическую фантазию, причём каждый следующий раз отличается от предыдущего — он будто знает, чего хочет Ю Джин, и исполняет это в точном соответствии с её желаниями.  
      Чуть съехав вниз, Дже Бом шире разводит ноги, Ю Джин приходится буквально вжаться в его тело, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не надавить задом на клаксон. Она практически падает на него и затаивает дыхание, почувствовав, как сильные горячие руки соскальзывают на ягодицы. Пальцы поглаживают, чуть сжимают, ласкают — ощущения даже через ткань получаются потрясающими.   
      Ю Джин приходится оторваться от поцелуя, чтобы судорожно втянуть носом воздух.  
      Дже Бом смотрит на неё снизу вверх и двигает бёдрами. Оттягивающий ширинку его джинсов член упирается в промежность, Ю Джин, зажмурившись, впивается ногтями в подголовник сидения. Перед глазами яркими вспышками рассыпаются искры, по мышцам растекается вязкое тепло.   
      Переместив одну руку с ягодиц на живот Ю Джин, Дже Бом цепляется пальцами за пояс джинсов и чуть оттягивает его вниз, а второй — задирает футболку. Когда его голова оказывается под ней, Ю Джин повторно забывает, как дышать. Она сжимается, втягивается сама в себя, пытаясь избежать слишком волнующих касаний, но Дже Бома это не останавливает. Чуть прикусив зубами кожу на тяжело вздымающейся груди, он надавливает большим пальцам на лобок и медленно тянет руку ниже. На Ю Джин всё ещё надеты джинсы, а также — нижнее бельё, но это почему-то нисколько не сбавляет остроты ощущений. Она чувствует движение пальца так, будто он скользит по обнажённой коже, а когда давление касается самой возбуждённой точки, с её губ срывается задушенный всхлип.   
      Дже Бом всё так же удерживает пояс Ю Джин, он продолжает ласкать губами и языком грудь, тереться носом, щекотать дыханием, прикусывать напряжённые соски, до сих пор скрытые тканью лифчика. И вместе с этим он плавно двигает бёдрами, заставляя Ю Джин сходить с ума. Ей хочется стянуть уже одежду и приступить к основному процессу, но места всё ещё маловато для самостоятельных манёвров, а руки Дже Бома крепко фиксируют её на месте. Приходится изнывать от разрывающего тело возбуждения и пытаться попасть в медленный ритм.  
      Ощутив давление на клитор, Ю Джин облизывает пересохшие губы. Дже Бом прекрасно знает местонахождение всех чувствительных точек на её теле — ему не требуется видеть, чтобы знать, куда и как следует нажимать. Эффект не заставляет себя ждать: Ю Джин дёргается, стонет и, стараясь не дрожать от нахлынувшего желания, крепче вжимается промежностью в член. Трение получается слабым, но стоит Дже Бому зацепить зубами край лифчика и потянуть его вниз, чтобы добраться губами до соска, ощущения тут же усиливаются. Кажется, её нервные окончания проступают прямо на ткани.  
      Дже Бом втягивает сосок в рот, мягко прикусывает его, затем — ласкает языком. При этом он чуть ускоряет темп, резче дёргая пояс джинсов вниз, чтобы движения получались сильнее, чувственнее. Смутные фантомные ощущения приближающегося оргазма внезапно крепнут, Ю Джин со всей ясностью понимает, что если они сейчас же не остановятся, она точно кончит.  
      — П-подожди!.. — хрипло шепчет она, сотрясаясь от нарастающей истомы. Руки и ноги наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, внутри бушует настоящее пламя. Она будто парит где-то под потолком, в то время как её по-прежнему удерживают на месте. И планомерно доводят до исступления без непосредственного контакта.  
      Ей это кажется нечестным.  
      Однако Дже Бом и не думает слушаться. Он перемещается к другому соску и, также сдёрнув зубами ткань, втягивает в рот уже его. Ю Джин сипло стонет, чувствуя себя сплошной эрогенной зоной. Она хочет остановиться, хочет, чтобы и он, и она получили равное количество удовольствия, но оргазм накрывает её раньше, чем она успевает снова открыть рот. Вздрогнув всем телом, Ю Джин стонет, из последних сил вжимается в до сих пор твёрдый член и, наконец, упирается покрытым испариной лбом в подголовник. Дыхание сбивается на задушенный сип, сердце барабанит в грудь так, что становится больно, но постепенно разливающееся по венам удовольствие всё равно оказывается сильнее.  
      — Ты в порядке? — насмешливо спрашивает Дже Бом.  
      Он выныривает наконец-то из-под футболки и, прищурившись, смотрит на постепенно приходящую в себя Ю Джин. В его глазах пляшут черти, поэтому в её голову внезапно вплывает совершенно дикая идея. Которую, впрочем, нужно попридержать до подходящего момента, иначе Дже Бом точно зарубит её на корню.  
      Выезжают из переулка они спустя несколько минут. Ю Джин уже может вполне связно мыслить, а Дже Бом — вести машину, так что они степенно рассаживаются по местам, приводят себя в порядок и даже перебрасываются парой бытовых фраз. Однако стоит Дже Бому влиться в плавный поток на шоссе, Ю Джин подаётся к нему и, наклонившись, дёргает молнию джинсов вниз.  
      — Т-ты чего?! — оторопело вскрикивает тот и, поняв, что именно сейчас произойдёт, в ужасе произносит: — Нуна, не вздумай! Это опасно!  
      — Но ты всё ещё возбуждён, — пожимает плечами та, оттянув резинку трусов. — Водить в таком состоянии тоже не очень хорошо.  
      — Да, но… мы можем попасть в аварию, не глупи!  
      Ю Джин фыркает:  
      — Считай это местью за облом в кофейне, — и обводит языком головку.  
      Дже Бом резко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, крепче вцепляется в руль и сбрасывает скорость, чтобы в случае чего можно было избежать серьёзных проблем.  
      — Если мы умрём, на страшном суде тебе придётся туго.  
      — Нам обоим придётся туго, — усмехается Ю Джин, — так что смотри на дорогу.  
      Дже Бом кидает на неё полный осуждения взгляд.  
      — Ты чокнутая.  
      Ю Джин, сморщившись, показывает ему язык, а затем — втягивает член в рот. Она это и без него прекрасно знает, но иногда так приятно побыть сумасшедшей.


	27. День 27 (BTS, AU, Чи Мин/ОЖП)

      Хи Ён чувствует себя омерзительно. Выпитый на голодный желудок бокал шампанского кружит голову, из-за чего стоять ровно на высоченных каблуках практически нереально. Её всё время кренит то вправо, то влево, так что когда под руку попадается удобный во всех смыслах подоконник, Хи Ён едва не стонет от облегчения и обрушивается на него всем весом.  
      Долбаный корпоратив!  
      Она и идти-то не хотела, но Мэ Рим настояла, потому что «налаживание связей с заграничными поставщиками — полезная штука, и вообще у тебя парадные туфли ещё не выгуляны, не смотри на меня так, это всё равно не работает!».   
      Хи Ён прижимает пальцы к переносице и натужно, со стоном выдыхает. Знала бы она, что будет настолько сложно, ни за что не согласилась бы, но теперь, перед тем как с чистой совесть уйти, нужно отсидеть положенную официальную часть, которая как назло всё никак не заканчивается.   
      Грёбаные многословные директора. Грёбаная корпоративная этика!  
      — Тоскуешь? — раздаётся по ту сторону окна, и Хи Ён едва успевает вцепиться пальцами в подоконник, чтобы не навернуться на подкосившихся каблуках.  
      — Кто здесь?! — испуганно сипит она, дёрнув на себя тяжёлую портьеру, чтобы проверить — не прячется ли кто за ней. Однако там оказывается пусто. Это значит, ей не послышалось - голос и впрямь донёсся с улицы. С карниза, расположенного на двадцать пятом этаже.  
      — Твой самый страшный кошмар, — издевательски хихикают снаружи, но Хи Ён это уже не впечатляет. Пораскинув мозгами, она прекрасно понимает, кто именно притащился по её душу в такую даль… или в такую высь?  
      Облокотившись на подоконник, Хи Ён практически вжимается лицом в стекло, чтобы разглядеть, наконец, спокойно сидящий на карнизе силуэт, утопленный в тени настолько, что его нереально заметить вскользь или случайно. Исключительно специально. И то только потому, что он сам этого захочет.  
      — Чего тебе? — вздыхает Хи Ён, стараясь говорить так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений относительно её психического состояния. Хотя, чего уж там, из всего коллектива чокнутой её не считает, наверное, только Мэ Рим. Но она медиум, у неё классический подход к любым странностям.  
      — Почувствовал, что тебе одиноко, решил составить компанию. — Силуэт пожимает плечами и, повернув голову, ловит взгляд Хи Ён жёлтыми, тускло светящимися в темноте глазами.   
      Хи Ён вздыхает ещё жалобнее. Ну да, конечно.  
      — Голодный, что ли?  
      Глаза за окном на миг тухнут, а затем вспыхиваю вновь, немного ярче.  
      — Я почти напуган. Как догадалась?  
      — Я тоже жрать хочу, — буркает Хи Ён, — поэтому не удивляюсь, что ты на стену из-за этого полез. В прямом, блин, смысле.  
      Раздавшийся снаружи тихий смех заставляет её передёрнуть плечами от пробежавшихся по спине мурашек. Перед внутренним взором моментально рисуется лицо — слишком красивое для человека — с сияющей на нём улыбкой — слишком тёплой и открытой для демона.  
      Хи Ён встряхивает головой и хмурится, ей не следует раскисать, особенно перед ним. Хотя, по правде говоря, инкуб по имени Пак Чи Мин рвёт все её шаблоны относительно сущности демонов. Он не вписывается ни в один общеизвестный догмат, и, положа руку на сердце, Хи Ён куда охотнее отнесла бы его к каким-нибудь ангелам.  
      — В западном крыле есть закрытый банкетный зал, иди туда, я через пару минут ускользну.   
      Силуэт исчезает раньше, чем она успевает договорить. Хи Ён остаётся только устало закатить глаза.   
      В банкетный зал она просачивается, едва дыша от страха. Если её поймают тут, скандал поднимется до небес, поэтому нужно быстрее покормить своего ручного монстра и сбежать обратно. Не факт, конечно, что мелкую сошку, вроде неё, будут искать, но рисковать напрасно в её планы не входит.  
      Стоит двери с тихим щелчком закрыться за спиной, талию тут же обвивают руки, а в нос бьёт свежим запахом улицы и дождя. Видимо, снаружи сыро, потому что когда Чи Мин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Хи Ён, упавшие ей на лицо волосы оказываются влажными.  
      Прикосновение к губам выходит волнующим и жарким. Чи Мин не тратится на лишние слова, но в то же время он и не тропится. Он будто точно знает, что нужно Хи Ён и в каких количествах. И это неизменно заставляет её трепетать.  
      — Не увлекайся, у нас не очень много времени, — мямлит Хи Ён, когда губы Чи Мина перемещаются на подбородок.  
      — Тогда, может, что-нибудь лёгкое, м? — Его дыхание щекочет кожу — кажется, будто по ней скользит тончайший прохладный шёлк.  
      — Д-да, полноценного ужина не получится, прости, — стараясь контролировать дыхание, выдавливает Хи Ён.  
      Чи Мин отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо. Его глаза легко ловят отсвет фонаря с улицы, а губы растягивает душевная, почти радостная улыбка. У Хи Ён сердце замирает при виде этого. Чтоб её, эту демоническую привлекательность!  
      — Ничего страшного, поначалу ты ведь меня только закусками баловала. Помнишь? — Он наклоняется, мимолётно поддевает мочку языком и тут же прижимается губами чуть ниже уха.   
      Колени Хи Ён превращаются в желе. Он дотрагивается до неё так, скорее, по привычке, ведь с обретением власти над ним на неё перестали действовать демонические способности — и его Прикосновение в том числе. Однако каждое его касание огнём отпечатывается под кожей, будто не у неё в руках контракт.   
      Будто вовсе не она хозяйка.  
      Чи Мин разворачивает Хи Ён к себе спиной. Придвинув ногой ближайший стул, он присаживается и лёгким нажатием между лопаток заставляет её наклониться. Хи Ён упирается локтями в стоящий прямо перед ней стол и зажмуривается. Тело заранее каменеет от предвкушения, ведь каждая близость с Чи Мином — маленькая смерть. И воскрешение. Ей порой кажется, что после секса с ним она рождается заново, как бы глупо и ванильно это ни звучало.  
      Почувствовав медленное скольжение пальцев по бёдрам, Хи Ён задерживает дыхание, внутренности обдаёт огнём. Чи Мин потихоньку тянет вверх подол облегающего платья, делая это настолько чувственно, что возбуждение вспыхивает, будто к нему подносят спичку. Хи Ён с головой погружается в крутой кипяток.  
      От скользнувшего по ягодицам лёгкого сквозняка кожа покрывается мурашками. Хи Ён сжимается, ощущая себя более чем неловко в подобной позе, тем более что её оттопыренный зад практически упирается Чи Мину в лицо. Однако стоит ласкающим поглаживаниям сместиться с задней части бёдер на внутреннюю, все мысли испаряются с поразительной скоростью. Хи Ён тонет в нахлынувших ощущениях.  
      Для поддержания жизни Чи Мину нужна сексуальная энергия — чем концентрированнее, тем лучше. И хоть для её получения по-прежнему нужно прибегать ко всякого рода тактильным контактам, Хи Ён со смущённым смешком готова признать, что ещё немного — и он сможет насыщаться, просто стоя рядом с ней. Недалёк тот момент, когда она будет возбуждаться от одних только фантазий о том, как он смотрит на неё.   
      Вот как сейчас.  
      Хи Ён думает, как он пожирает её сейчас глазами и как ярко они, наверное, при этом горят, и заводится практически с полоборота. Стремительно пропитавшееся влагой бельё заставляет её поёжиться.  
      Хи Ён закрывает глаза и, судорожно выдохнув, упирается лбом в скрещённые предплечья. Она чувствует, как ладони Чи Мина накрывают ягодицы. Его большие пальцы осторожно надавливают на промежность, и внизу живота тут же вспыхивает отчётливый навязчивый зуд.   
      Коротко всхлипнув, Хи Ён подаётся назад, чтобы давление усилилось.  
      — Хи Ён-а, ты позволишь?.. — хрипло бормочет Чи Мин и, запнувшись на последнем слове, замолкает.   
      Хи Ён не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы кивнуть. Она понятия не имеет, чего он хочет, но всё равно согласно мычит, стараясь не раскачиваться пизанской башней. Каблуки норовят подкоситься, так что все её мысли сосредотачиваются на желании устоять, а также — на непрекращающихся ласках. Однако когда полоска трусов сдвигается в сторону, а следом — кожу опаляет тяжёлым горячим дыханием, она наконец-то понимает, на что именно Чи Мин просил разрешения.  
      Протестующий возглас тонет в стоне. Хи Ён инстинктивно дёргается вперёд, но Чи Мин не даёт ей вырваться. Он впивается в её бёдра пальцами и, прижавшись губами к промежности, проталкивает язык между складок. От мягкого движения внутри мир перед глазами опрокидывается, Хи Ён сжимает кулаки так, что ладоням становится больно, но это ощущение никак не перекрывает тянущие, практически болезненные спазмы внизу живота. Ей становится так хорошо, что почти плохо.   
      Поняв, что Хи Ён теперь точно никуда не денется, Чи Мин сдвигает руку так, чтобы дотянуться большим пальцем до клитора. Хи Ён зажмуривается, прикусывает запястье, чтобы сдержать дерущие горло всхлипы. Она едва может стоять, и когда оргазм всё-таки сбивает её с ног, она плавно оседает прямо в услужливо подставленные руки. Чи Мин обнимает её, усаживает себе на колени, как маленькую девочку, и целует в лоб — настолько целомудренно, будто это не он только что едва не отправил её на тот свет при помощи губ и языка.  
      Хи Ён пытается выровнять дыхание. Она прислушивается к постепенно замедляющемуся сердцебиению и мысленно планирует возвращение в общий зал. Она думает, что неплохо для начала посетить уборную, но когда её подбородок осторожно приподнимают чужие пальцы, она на миг забывает обо всём. Глаза Чи Мина горят ярче обычного — насытившийся, он ближе к демонической сущности, чем к человеческой, но Хи Ён это больше не пугает. Теперь она некоторые изменения в его внешности после любой близости находит даже привлекательными.  
      Мягкое прикосновение к губам возвращает Хи Ён из круговорота мыслей, медленно затухающий внутри пожар вспыхивает маленькими искрами, хотя в поцелуе Чи Мина нет ни капли страсти. Только всепоглощающая признательность, нежность и… что-то ещё.  
      — Спасибо, — тихо произносит Чи Мин, оторвавшись от её губ, и улыбается, а Хи Ён, глядя на это, вздрагивает от прокатившейся по телу волны тепла. Она не ждёт от него никакой особенной привязанности, ведь их отношения складываются по строго определённому алгоритму.   
      Однако когда он смотрит на неё так, что душа дрожит от эмоций, она слабо, практически неощутимо верит в чудо и мысленно рвёт ещё один шаблон относительно демонической сущности.


	28. День 28 (BTS, AU, Юн Ги/ОЖП)

      Сон Ми поднимает глаза, перехватывает направленный на неё взгляд и медленно проводит языком по нижней губе. Она делает это не специально — скорее, машинально, больше задумчиво, чем провокационно, однако на неё всё равно густым потоком накатывает целая лавина удушающих эмоций. Приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы поставить ментальный блок и перестать покрываться мурашками, иначе она забудется и размажет остальных всплеском своей ненависти. Это будет немного… неприятно.  
      Вздёрнув бровь, Сон Ми поворачивается к говорящей что-то Ла Им. Та вроде как раз популярно объясняет присутствующим простейшие принципы заключения контрактов между людьми и демонами, но её слова мешаются между собой, превращаясь в навязчивый гул, потому что Юн Ги, стоящий чуть поодаль, продолжает сверлить Сон Ми взглядом. Это путает её чувства, ядом растекается по венам, дёргает нервные окончания — Сон Ми едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не зыркнуть на него в ответ и не процедить что-нибудь нецензурное. Он заслуживает с её стороны только этого, особенно после трёх веков гробового молчания.  
      Сон Ми переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя чудовищно не к месту. Помочь смертной и попавшему в переделку Чи Мину она всё равно не может, так что единственное её желание на данный момент — исчезнуть без лишних расшаркиваний. Беда только в том, что Ла Им ненавидит, когда она так делает.   
      Закатив глаза, Сон Ми в безделье оглядывается, ловит адресованную ей ободряющую улыбку Гю Сока и едва не вздрагивает, когда в голову нежданно-негаданно приходит идея. Стараясь не выдавать вспыхнувшего внутри волнения, она расслабленно выдыхает, закрывает глаза и воскрешает в памяти уроки одного знакомого алхимика. Тот учил её через эмпатию проецировать свои ощущения на окружающих, и хоть Сон Ми достигла весьма сомнительных успехов на этом поприще (алхимик назвал её бестолочью и свалил, не попрощавшись), кое-что она крепко намотала на ус — чем больше энергии ты используешь во время проекции, тем отчётливее жертва будет чувствовать твои эмоции. Это, разумеется, грозит ей голодом и жаждой, но ради такого она готова и пострадать. Немножко.  
      Беспрерывно текущая по внутренним каналам энергия замедляет ход. Сон Ми ощущает, как пальцы постепенно замерзают, дыхание сковывает лёд, а затем всё так же пожирающий её глазами Юн Ги вдруг округляет глаза. Сон Ми не видит, зато отлично чувствует, как образовавшаяся между ними эмоциональная паутина идёт рябью от его замешательства. Она специально выбирает самые пикантные картинки из их общего прошлого, чтобы без спроса вогнать их в его голову, и самым бесстыдным образом наслаждается, когда Юн Ги сперва встряхивается, будто облитый водой пёс, а затем, скрипя зубами, отступает в тень. Его глаза превращаются в горящие угли, светящиеся так ярко, что мимолётом глянувший на него Сок Джин с беспокойством хмурится.  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, наклонившись к Юн Ги.  
      — Лучше всех, — скрипит тот, и губы Сон Ми растягивает ухмылка.  
      Ещё бы, она ведь сейчас как раз прогоняет в его памяти момент, когда они застряли на безлюдном побережье и несколько недель питались исключительно друг другом. Учитывая практически незатихающий голод, делали они это часто. И подолгу.  
      — Сон Ми-я, — врывается в сознание слегка уставший голос Ла Им, — принеси, пожалуйста, мою книгу, она в дальней комнате.  
      Сон Ми приходится напрячь все силы, чтобы кивнуть. Эмпатическая связь сжирает практически всю её энергию, так что нарастающий шум в голове мешает ей думать связными предложениями. Однако, к счастью, это никак не влияет на способность правильно воспринимать информацию.  
      Развернувшись, Сон Ми мысленно разрубает плотную, искрящуюся энергией паутину и, глянув на излишне бледного Юн Ги, выскальзывает за дверь. Она понятия не имеет, зачем вообще это сделала, лишив себя запасов сил, но ощущение триумфа и удовлетворение затыкает фонтан здравого смысла. Если она совсем не сможет ходить, Гю Сок отбуксирует её в притон, а там уже она обязательно восполнит утраченное.  
      Рабочая квартира Ла Им напоминает кишку с парой-тройкой карманов-комнат, в которых обычно хранится всякий магический хлам. Она нарочно не тащит всех клиентов в родные пенаты, зная, как сильно это портит энергетику жилища, так что по ходу путешествия Сон Ми успевает надышаться всем подряд. Наверное, к Ла Им за консультациями не ходит только конь в тапках. И то только потому, что он не существует.  
      Усмехнувшись, Сон Ми зачем-то останавливается у проходной комнаты. До нужного помещения нужно сделать ещё несколько шагов, однако её будто примораживает к месту. Ощущение надвигающейся опасности заставляет внутренности слипнуться в комок, но прежде чем Сон Ми успевает обернуться, её хватают за плечи и бесцеремонно толкают к двери. Испуг перемежается с острой досадой — увлёкшись расшифровкой наполняющих коридор ароматов она совсем упустила из виду сильнейший демонический запах, — однако когда она почти сгребает в кулак остатки сил, чтобы высосать из покусившегося нечестивца всю энергию, её практически вдавливают в стену. Изумлённый возглас тонет в жадном, полном желания поцелуе, от которого вверх по ногам простреливает сладкая истома.   
      Сон Ми узнает эти губы из тысячи.  
      Юн Ги не разменивается на нежности. Он кусается, мнёт Сон Ми, как зефир, его пальцы до синяков впиваются в кожу. У энергетических вампиров несколько отличная от людской кровеносная система, однако у неё нет ни малейших сомнений — он до сих пор помнит, как именно оставлять на её теле следы.  
      Почувствовав скользнувшие под подол платья руки, Сон Ми едва не задыхается. По спине колюче взбираются мурашки, низ живота дёргает спазмом — и это, как ни странно, действует отрезвляюще. Стянув в плотный узел остатки энергии, она отпихивает Юн Ги и, зло вытерев рот, выплёвывает:  
      — Отвали!  
      Однако Юн Ги едва ли её слушает. Его глаза светятся в темноте ледяным голубым пламенем, зрачок превращается в едва различимую точку. Сон Ми видит, как сквозь стиснутые зубы тонкими струйками просачивается пар. Природа их способностей — холод, в этом они чудовищно схожи, но если Ким Сон Ми — настоящая зима, Мин Юн Ги — бродящий в этой зиме снежный волк.   
      Выдержки Сон Ми хватает на несколько мгновений. Она честно борется с тянущей её к нему силой, а затем, сдавшись, сама бросается вперёд. Юн Ги с готовностью подхватывает её, усаживает на ближайшей к двери комод и рывком сдёргивает с неё трусы. Кожу обжигает рвущейся тканью, но ни её, ни его это не волнует. Потрясающее чувство единения, забытое на долгих три столетия, разливается в воздухе слишком явственно и густо — ему чертовски сложно противостоять.  
      Первое проникновение заставляет Сон Ми зашипеть и впиться в плечи Юн Ги удлиннившимися ногтями. Он входит сразу, до упора, сдавив её ягодицы пальцами, поэтому сперва становится больно, а затем — так хорошо, что рвущийся из горла стон удаётся заглушить только новым поцелуем.   
      Язык Юн Ги холодный, на вкус похожий на ледышку, от его дыхания рот немеет, но Сон Ми не отрывается ни на секунду. Она со всей накопившейся страстью отвечает на поцелуи, подстраивается под дикий рваный ритм и чувствует себя полной как никогда. Юн Ги обычно и так не жадничает, делясь с ней энергией, однако сейчас складывается ощущение, будто он купает Сон Ми в ней. Заметно истощившиеся каналы едва не трещат от хлынувшего в них потока, и когда долгожданная разрядка разрядом проходится по всем нервным окончаниям, Сон Ми зажмуривается и всё-таки стонет — протяжно и громко.  
      — Сон Ми-я, тебе плохо? — с беспокойством спрашивает кто-то под боком, и Сон Ми, покачнувшись, распахивает глаза. Короткое мгновение у неё уходит на то, чтобы понять — она всё ещё стоит в общей комнате с остальными. И все они с разной степенью беспокойства пялятся на неё.  
      — Сдаётся мне, ей хорошо, — насмешливо тянет до омерзения знакомый голос, и Сон Ми, тупо моргнув, ощущает такой прилив стыда, что впору падать в обморок.  
      — Извините, мне нужно выйти, — бормочет она и, прежде чем пулей вылететь за дверь, видит, как ехидно ухмыляющийся Юн Ги отбивает пять заметно вспотевшему Чон Гуку.   
      Осознание случившегося выталкивает Сон Ми за порог. Она прекрасно знает, что только эмпаты могут создавать паутину ощущений между людьми, а Чон Гук как раз эмпат. Однако если к эмпату, умеющему плести вязь, прибавить того, кто обладает способностью читать мысли, получится настоящий взрывной коктейль. И Сон Ми, солидно ослабившая ментальный блок из-за желания хоть сколько-нибудь отомстить Юн Ги, попалась в их сети безошибочно.   
      Залетев в уборную, Сон Ми выкручивает вентиль с холодной водой и суёт горящую голову под струю. Ледяной поток впивается, кажется, прямо в мозг, вырвав из горла вскрик, однако пожар внутри это не тушит. Сон Ми стыдно, противно и мерзко, но кое-что заставляет её держать голову под водой, несмотря на не самые приятные ощущения.   
      Юн Ги думает о ней. И то, что он думает, заставляет её трепетать.  
      Сон Ми хмыкает, медленно перекрывает воду и, вздохнув, думает, что сейчас бы неплохо закурить. Жаль, что она не курит. Хотя, судя по происходящему, никогда не поздно начать.


	29. День 29 (DAY6, Сон Джин/ОЖП)

      Служить водителем для пьяного человека — удовольствие гораздо ниже среднего. Особенно если ты достаточно популярный в определённых кругах человек, тебе нельзя впутываться в скандалы, а ужратый в хлам пассажир — твоя бывшая.  
      Сон Джин сдвигает козырёк бейсболки ниже, пряча глаза от случайных прохожих, и вталкивает сочно икающую Рин Ён в салон. От неё разит, как от алкогольной лавки, в волосах путается лёгкий аромат дорогого табака, но это всё каким-то непостижимым образом с лихвой перекрывает запах её тела. Сон Джин чувствует его настолько явственно, что спрятанный за респираторной маской нос начинает чесаться.  
      Вообще-то они с Рин Ён расстались слишком давно для услуг подобного характера, и у них вроде как только-только начали налаживаться отношения после почти семи лет глухого молчания. Однако когда часом ранее в сонной тишине квартиры раздался звонок, а следом — задушенный шёпот Су Ан, которая в лоб заявила, что либо Сон Джин отрывает свой зад от кровати и топает за Рин Ён, либо Рин Ён попадает в беду по причине излишнего алкогольного опьянения, он полностью осознал весь смысл понятия «безвыходная ситуация».   
      — Эх, обломался мне секс с незнакомцем, — пьяно фыркает с заднего сидения Рин Ён, и Сон Джин наконец-то понимает, почему Су Ан категорически отвергла предложение вызвать подруге трезвого водителя.  
      Затаскивание пьяного тела в квартиру оказывается задачей не из лёгких. Рин Ён упорно путается в своих ногах, в ногах Сон Джина, поэтому пару раз они всё-таки влетают в косяки. Сон Джин шипит от боли, хмурится и опасливо озирается — не выглядывают ли на шум соседи. К счастью, спальный район Сеула рано погружается в сонное безразличие, так что даже на весьма громкую брань, изрыгаемую Рин Ён в ответ на сопутствующие её состоянию неудобства, весь этаж реагирует гробовым молчанием. Сон Джину в этом плане чертовски везёт.  
      Остановившись у двери, Сон Джин аккуратно прислоняет Рин Ён к стене и в глубокой задумчивости замирает у кодового замка. Пару месяцев назад он как-то приходил в гости, однако нужная комбинация как назло путается в десятке других, поэтому, промучившись несколько секунд, Сон Джин открывает уже рот, чтобы просить помощи хозяйки, и вздрагивает, услышав раздавшийся за спиной грохот. Резко обернувшись, он пару раз моргает, пытаясь осознать, куда делось невменяемое тело Рин Ён, затем опускает взгляд и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
      — В следующий раз ни за что, пусть Чи Нам просят, у неё ведь машина есть, а я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — бурчит он, присев на корточки рядом с посапывающей Рин Ён. Судя по довольной улыбке, ощутимой шлепок о пол ей ничуть не мешает.  
      Сон Джин поджимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он вообще-то злится, вообще-то очень даже серьёзно, но вид Рин Ён, её безмятежное лицо и витающий вокруг крепкий запах соджу сводят весь негатив на нет. Он может сколько угодно ругаться на глупость Рин Ён, однако кое-чего он не может не признавать — её влияние на него и его настроение до сих пор слишком сильно.  
      Вздохнув, Сон Джин подхватывает Рин Ён за плечи, поднимает её и, встряхнув, спрашивает:  
      — Какая комбинация у твоего замка?  
      Рин Ён в ответ заливается гадким хихиканьем.  
      — Ути, какой хи-итрый! Н-нет уж, давай поедем к тебе. — Она размашисто прижимает палец к губам Сон Джина, чудом не попав в глаз, затем с огромным трудом фокусирует взгляд и неожиданно абсолютно трезвым голосом произносит: — О, привет. Какими судьбами?  
      Сон Джину хочется выругаться так, чтобы соседи точно повылазили из своих уютных норок. Вот как назвать это чудище?  
      — Я пришёл забрать твою душу, так что говори уже комбинацию, иначе я плюну и твоё бренное тело так и останется валяться в коридоре.  
      Рин Ён, вздохнув, обхватывает его плечи и кивком командует подниматься. Кое-как вернувшись в вертикальное положение, она делает широкий шаг к двери, цепляется каблуком за едва заметную складку в ковролине и с рёвом летит вперёд. Сон Джин, оторопев от настолько резкой смены области приключений, едва успевает схватить её за ворот пальто.  
      — Убьёшься же! — шипит он и осекается, потому что Рин Ён, показав ему большой палец, всё-таки дотягивается до панели и в несколько нажатий открывает дверь. У Сон Джина начисто пропадает дар речи. Видимо, за время их разлуки эта женщина умудрилась стать ещё бедовее. На всю голову.  
      В квартиру они вваливаются практически в обнимку. Рин Ён виснет на Сон Джине мешком, опять вернувшись состоянием к безобразно пьяному созданию, и, кажется, икает ещё пронзительнее и жалобнее, так что когда дверь за спиной с тихим писком закрывается, он смотрит на неё, затем возводит глаза к потолку и понимает, что не сможет уйти просто так.  
      Кое-как стянув с покачивающейся Рин Ён обувь, Сон Джин приобнимает её за талию и медленно, боясь споткнуться обо что-нибудь в потёмках, бредёт к спальне. Едва переступив порог, он мысленно поздравляет себя с успешным завершением миссии. Мысленно прикинув, что именно он напишет в сообщении Су Ан, он усаживает Рин Ён на кровать и, попытавшись отстраниться, вдруг чувствует рывок за ворот футболки.   
      — Что за?.. — вырывается у Сон Джина, однако когда он поднимает взгляд, слова тают на языке, оставляя после себя приторный сладкий привкус, ведь на него в упор смотрит Рин Ён. Причём смотрит так, что респираторная маска точно должна оплавиться.  
      — Секс с незнакомцем мне обломался, — чётко произносит Рин Ён, не отрывая от него горящих как угли глаз, — значит, сегодня у меня будет секс со знакомцем.  
      Сон Джин не успевает ничего сказать, он даже сообразить толком ничего не успевает, потому что как только последнее слово соскальзывает с губ Рин Ён, расстояние между их лицами стремительно превращается в ничто. Лишь почувствовав скользнувший в рот язык, он выныривает из глухого ступора. Перехватив запястья Рин Ён, он отстраняется, заглядывает ей в глаза и, стараясь выглядеть убедительно, говорит:  
      — Рин Ён-а, ты пьяна.  
      Та в ответ недоумённо моргает.  
      — Да я в курсе, — фыркает она и снова тянется за поцелуем, однако Сон Джин вовремя успевает отклониться.  
      — Утром тебе будет стыдно. И мне — тоже.   
      — И пусть. Это же будет утром, правильно?   
      Рин Ён облизывает губы, крепче стискивает в кулаках ворот футболки Сон Джина и с громким «Ыэх!» дёргает его на себя. Она, на самом деле, выглядит как щуплая фея, которая на голову или даже две ниже него, однако когда в её крови кипит алкоголь напополам с либидо, крошечные параметры отходят на второй план. Она легко укладывает здоровенного тяжёлого Сон Джина на лопатки, садится сверху и лихим движением стаскивает с себя кофту. Сон Джин едва не давится языком при виде ажурного лифчика с такими кокетливыми кружевами, что становится без слов понятно — кое-кто реально рассчитывал сегодня на секс. И то, что этому «кое-кому» подвернулся именно он, а не таинственный незнакомец, можно считать удачей. Вот только для кого из них в большей степени — пока загадка.  
      — Рин Ён-а, — опять зовёт Сон Джин, честно борясь с желанием скинуть её с себя и сбежать. Ему становится жутко от того, как внизу живота быстро теплеет. Однако ещё больше страху на него нагоняет то, что тело охотно отзывается на ласки. Оно будто помнит каждое её прикосновение, томится в ожидании большего. И постепенно твердеющий член только усугубляет положение.   
      Сок Джину изо всех сил щипает себя за руку, чтобы прийти в себя, но ему это никак не помогает.  
      Рин Ён, впрочем, не особенно обращает внимание на его метания. Она отбрасывает кофту, расстёгивает джинсы и, наклонившись, опять приникает к губам Сон Джина. На её языке всё ещё хранится привкус соджу, а от кожи так головокружительно пахнет, что самообладание на короткий миг ему изменяет. Сон Джин, сдавшись, шумно втягивает носом воздух, двигается вперёд, углубляя поцелуй, и сжимает ладонями ягодицы Рин Ён. Знакомые ощущения близости тут же прошивают его насквозь.  
      Семь лет назад, когда они были молодыми, глупыми и горячими, он уже испытывал это — страсть, помноженную на бушующий внутри огонь. Сколько же воды утекло с тех пор…  
      Рин Ён льнёт к нему, трётся о тело мурчащей кошкой. Она, кажется, сходит с ума ничуть не меньше, поэтому тело Сон Джина не просто реагирует на её действия — оно взрывается тысячью оттенков чувств.   
      Не разрывая поцелуя, Сон Джин протяжно мычит, эрекция скручивает пах спазмом, конечности деревенеют. Он так остро ощущает трущуюся о его член промежность, что окончательно потерять голову мешает только сила воли. Которая, к слову, становится всё прозрачнее с каждым движением бёдер.  
      Сон Джин мысленно умоляет всех богов сразу, чтобы сейчас произошло хоть что-нибудь, ведь если они всё-таки займутся сексом, это может серьёзно пошатнуть их налаживающиеся отношения. Он, конечно, не большой знаток женской психологии, но с Рин Ён он знаком далеко не первый год. С неё станется начать его избегать. Да и ему тоже будет крайне неловко, что уж там.  
      Однако когда молитвы Сон Джина оказываются услышанными и «что-нибудь» приходит вместе с вибрацией мобильного, он отчего-то не испытывает особенной благодарности. Более того, он почти разочарован, что ему настолько несказанно повезло.  
      Сон Джин выдыхает, отрывается от поцелуя и тянется к карману, но сбросить, наконец, дурман и сосредоточиться мешает скользнувшая по ширинке рука. Застыв, он впивается в лицо Рин Ён взглядом, однако её это ни капли не пронимает. Она продолжает поглаживать его член сквозь ткань джинсов, улыбаясь при этом так, что кровь едва не вскипает в венах.  
      Мысленно врезав себе по голове, Сон Джин всё-таки достаёт телефон и, собрав в горсть остатки самоконтроля, смотрит на дисплей. Звонящим оказывается Ён Хён.  
      — Я, конечно, боюсь даже спрашивать, куда именно ты сорвался в такой спешке на ночь глядя, но Джэ-хён уже третий час угрожает вызвать полицию. Пощади полицию, вернись домой, — скороговоркой выпаливает он, пока Сон Джин пытается сообразить, что нужно говорить после «Алло».  
      — Я скоро буду, — выдавливает он, пытаясь не срываться мыслями на то, как тепло и нежно сжимает его член ладонь Рин Ён.  
      — Если его взяли в заложники, скажи им, что мы готовы обменять его на Вон Пиля! — доносится откуда-то издалека голос Джэ Хёна.  
      — Эй! Почему на меня-то сразу?! — незамедлительно раздаётся следом.  
      Джэ Хён в ответ фыркает:  
      — Ещё скажи, что мне на это нужны какие-то особенные причины.  
      Сон Джин мысленно радуется, что он сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы опять успокаивать этот зоопарк. Тем более что сейчас на нём верхом сидит обалденно соблазнительная девушка, а у него… кажется, нет с собой ни одного презерватива…  
      Сон Джин зажмуривается. Ну вот и всё, теперь точно никуда не двинуться.  
      Обозвав себя идиотом, Сон Джин перехватывает запястье Рин Ён и дёргает её на себя. Та без возражений прижимается к его груди, тут же свернувшись калачиком.  
      — Ён Хён-а, я буду через час, — глубоко вздохнув, произносит Сон Джин.  
      — Отлично. Эм, ты… в порядке? — осторожно интересуется тот. — А то твоим голосом, кажется, можно котят душить…  
      Сон Джин с мрачной ухмылкой думает, что он недалёк от истины. Только вместо котят ему хочется душить людей.   
      Хотя, по большому счёту, злиться ему сейчас не на кого, кроме себя.  
      — Всё в порядке. У нас ведь соджу оставалось?  
      Ён Хён подвисает на несколько мгновений.  
      — Вроде да.  
      — Доставай. И приготовь что-нибудь на закуску, я уже выезжаю.  
      Сон Джин вешает трубку, не попрощавшись. Отложив телефон в сторону, он прижимает ладонь к глазам, несколько раз мысленно проговаривает про себя, что он полный придурок, и лишь затем опускает взгляд. Увиденная картина вызывает у него нервный смешок: стиснув его футболку в кулаках, Рин Ён мирно посапывает, наглухо растеряв боевой задор — наверное, это самый шикарный знак того, что торопить события не стоит. Если они сблизятся до былого уровня, Сон Джин будет рад, однако обычная дружба устраивает его ничуть не меньше.  
      Сон Джин аккуратно соскальзывает с кровати, укрывает Рин Ён пледом и, на мгновение прижавшись губами к её лбу, выходит в прихожую. Тело ноет и гудит от нереализованного желания, но сожаления Сон Джин почему-то не испытывает. Наверное, чудеса всё-таки случаются, и звонок парней в настолько неподходящее время — лучшее тому доказательство.  
      Хмыкнув, Сон Джин думает, что надо бы купить этим придуркам снэков во имя поощрения добрых дел, и, выключив свет, перешагивает порог.


	30. День 30 (GOT7, Ю Гём/ОЖП)

      Ю Гёму страшно. С тех пор, как у него с нуной-преподавателем завязались отношения, которые люди обычно называют серьёзными, он начинает бояться буквально всего: сказать что-нибудь не так, сделать не так, посмотреть, двинуть головой, даже дыхнуть — нервную дрожь по телу вызывает практически любая инициатива с его стороны. Ему кажется, что он досаждает, надоедает нуне своим вниманием, и ему жуть как страшно в один не самый прекрасный момент услышать от неё «Нет».  
      Ю Гём наблюдает, как Хва Юн работает с остальными, и давит тлеющую внутри ревность; он видит, как она общается с командой стаффа, и старается отвернуться. Он не хочет навязываться, не хочет прилипать пиявкой, но перебороть инстинкт собственника оказывается чертовски непросто. Желание заключить Хва Юн в объятия, дать всем понять, что у неё есть он, порой становится невыносимым. Но Ю Гём вроде справляется. Пока.  
      В тёмной комнате между ними нет напряжения. Хва Юн скользит ладонями по его плечам, груди, целует нежно и страстно одновременно. От неё как обычно пахнет кофе, корицей и ромашкой — за месяц, прошедший с начала их тайных свиданий, Ю Гём успевает настолько втянуться в эти ароматы, что теперь ему достаточно просто уловить их, чтобы возбудиться. Вот и сейчас он тщательно контролирует себя, выверяет каждое движение, но всё равно чуть сильнее, чем следует, сжимает Хва Юн в объятиях. Провалившийся куда-то под язык сдавленный выдох заставляет его похолодеть.  
      — Прости, я не должен был… — торопливо разомкнув руки, бормочет Ю Гём, но Хва Юн останавливает его, прижав палец к губам.  
      Некоторое время он слушает гулкое биение сердца, эхом разносящееся по телу, затем сглатывает и выдыхает — куда спокойнее, чем пару мгновений назад. Хва Юн тут же расцветает. Убрав руку, она чмокает Ю Гёма и со смешком говорит:  
      — Ну сколько раз тебе повторять, что я не хрустальная? Ты не убьёшь меня, если будешь… ну… немного жёстче.  
      Она заговорщически кивает и разражается хохотом, когда щёки Ю Гёма незамедлительно заливает густой румянец. У него вообще-то и в мыслях не было!.. Ну, вернее, было, но не настолько!  
      Моментально уловив ход его мыслей, Хва Юн перестаёт смеяться. Она приподнимается на носочки, обвивает его шею руками и прижимается к губам — порывисто, настойчиво, жарко. Ю Гём едва не стонет от прокатившегося по телу возбуждения, когда его рот проскальзывает язык. Ему нравится, как Хва Юн целуется, но ещё больше ему нравится, когда она направляет его, подсказывает движения. Он готов кончить от одного только вида того, как её лицо меняется в экстазе.  
      Хва Юн мягко толкает Ю Гёма к кровати и, пока он судорожно, немного дёргано избавляется от одежды, раздевается сама. Каждый сантиметр её тела — вдохновение для него, поэтому стоит ей оказаться сверху, неловкость значительно стихает. Ю Гём увереннее обнимает Хва Юн, сжимает в ладонях её ягодицы и целует так, как только что целовала его она. Хва Юн фырчит, бормочет что-то вроде «Вот это мне уже больше нравится» и стискивает его бёдра коленями. Её кожа источает жар, от её сбивающегося дыхания внизу живота тянет. Ю Гёму кажется, что он целиком превращается в сплошной комок нервов, но торопить Хва Юн он всё равно не решается.   
      Хва Юн начинает двигаться спустя несколько минут. Она трётся о напряжённый член, урчит Ю Гёму на ухо какую-то ерунду — у него так сносит голову, что он совершенно не понимает её слов. Все его мысли сосредотачиваются на давлении в паху, он мысленно представляет, как погружается в горячую пульсирующую плоть, и снова стонет, потому что Хва Юн наклоняется, прикусывает его шею чуть ниже уха и легонько царапает ногтями соски. Его будто бьёт разрядом тока, спазм внизу живота эхом проходится по внутренностям.  
      — Нуна… — судорожно шипит Ю Гём, пока Хва Юн проводит языком по линии его челюсти.  
      — Терпи, — хмыкает та, продолжая мучительно медленно двигать бёдрами.  
      Ю Гём сдавленно мычит и зажмуривается. Хочется взвыть, потому что эрекция постепенно становится весьма болезненной, но он только крепче стискивает зубы и медленно выдыхает. Хва Юн уже знает, как именно нужно касаться его, чтобы свести с ума, и сейчас она нарочно растягивает удовольствие. Видимо, ждёт, когда его терпение кончится.  
      Руки Ю Гёма дрожат, когда он скользит ими по талии Хва Юн. Ему до судороги в мышцах хочется сдавить её в объятиях, жадно впиться в губы, двинуть бёдрами навстречу, чтобы дать почувствовать измучившее его возбуждение, но самоконтроль должен быть превыше всего. Точка. Если он опять увидит на теле Хва Юн синяки, оставленные в порыве страсти, он точно сгорит от стыда.  
      Хва Юн запускает пальцы в волосы Ю Гёма, теснее вжимается в его грудь. Плавные покачивания становятся резче, отрывистее, дыхание учащается. Она тонко всхлипывает от каждого прикосновения, и от её голоса вдоль позвоночника простреливает истомой. Ю Гём закрывает глаза, боясь лишиться остатков рассудка, но стоит ему чуточку прийти в себя, в ухо тут же втекает жаркий сладкий шёпот:  
      — Ю Гём-а, перестань мучить себя и меня. Говорю же, я не сломаюсь, — и это действует как спусковой крючок.   
      Ю Гёму кажется, что в его голове рвётся последняя нить, связывающая его с реальностью, потому что в следующее мгновение его будто бросает вперёд. Он со стоном прижимается губами к шее Хва Юн, втягивает в рот кожу, прикусывает — солоноватая от пота, она кажется ему непозволительно вкусной. В одеревеневшие руки будто кто-то пускает густой поток лавы — они стремительно нагреваются, обретают подвижность и гибкость. Ю Гём обвивает талию Хва Юн, продолжая целовать её шею, приподнимает её и, дождавшись, когда она подвинет член в правильное положение, медленно двигается вперёд. Он чувствует, как в плечи вонзаются ногти, слышит глухое шипение и замирает, боясь, что поторопился, но когда Хва Юн, уловив его замешательство, заканчивает начатое сама, перед глазами на миг меркнут все краски. Ю Гём почти захлёбывается приятными ощущениями тепла, влажности и мягкости. Внизу живота взрывается целая канонада фейерверков.  
      — Хорошо, — задушенно произносит Хва Юн, задевая губами его ухо. — Не останавливайся.  
      Ю Гём с усмешкой думает, что и не смог бы остановиться сейчас, даже если бы захотел.   
      Отставив одну руку назад, чтобы перенести на неё вес тела, он второй подхватывает ягодицы Хва Юн и как можно медленнее начинает движение. Она, конечно, уверяет, что давно привыкла к его размерам и не испытывает особенных неудобств при сексе, но он всё равно опасается причинить ей боль. Природа, разумеется, щедра и всё такое, но в таких габаритах нет никакой пользы. Особенно если ты не особенно умеешь ими пользоваться.  
      Ю Гём облизывает пересохшие губы. Он видит, как с лица Хва Юн постепенно уходит напряжение, и не может сдержать стона, когда она резче опускается на его член. Размеренный темп постепенно ускоряется, так что спустя несколько мгновений она уже едва контролирует себя, срываясь на протяжные страстные стоны и всхлипы. Ю Гём смотрит на неё во все глаза, боясь пропустить момент разрядки. Он рывками двигается в ней, рвано дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы и молится всем, кого может вспомнить, чтобы не кончить первым.   
      К счастью, оргазм настигает Хва Юн раньше. Она истово вздрагивает, и Ю Гём тут же подаётся вперёд, чтобы обнять её обеими руками. Внутренние мышцы конвульсивно сокращаются, сжимая член так, что Ю Гёму приходится задержать дыхание, но это ему нисколько не помогает — содрогнувшись в пароксизме, он также достигает финишной черты. Вжавшись лицом в грудь Хва Юн, Ю Гём сдавленно стонет. Он делает ещё несколько движений, вбиваясь в неё из последних сил и, наконец, валится спиной на кровать. Какое всё-таки чудо, что простынь оказывается потрясающе прохладной.  
      Спустя несколько секунд Хва Юн с видимым трудом сползает с Ю Гёма и, ругнувшись на несдвигающиеся ноги, устраивается рядом. Прижавшись к его груди щекой, она дожидается, пока сбивающееся дыхание вернётся в норму, а затем насмешливо фыркает:  
      — В следующий раз будь всё-таки понастойчивее, а то у меня ощущение, что я тебя насилую.  
      Ю Гём, закрыв лицо ладонью, слегка вымученно смеётся в ответ. Он всё так же стесняется рассказывать Хва Юн о своих страхах и всё так же боится надоесть ей, стать обузой в этих отношениях, но в одном он теперь более чем уверен — нуна точно не хрустальная, и если он где-то немного переборщит, ей это, может, даже понравится.


End file.
